Read Between The Lies
by smileysteph
Summary: Who's Ally Dawson? Easy, a nerd, dork, bookworm, you name it. She's all of those... Except getting to work with her on a project lead me to see that perfect smarty pants Ally Dawson has a double life. A geek by day and a rebel by night. Now i hate her, she hates me, so why do i find the need to know why Ally acts the way she does? Simple I fell in love with her after our first kiss
1. Ally Dawson

**_READ BETWEEN THE LIES_**

* * *

_Ch. 1 Ally Dawson_

* * *

Ah… the last class of the day. It's the best and worst class because it's only one more hour of torture until we get to be free. But, it actually feels like an eternity for that one hour to pass.

I take my usual seat at the back of the class. aAs i pass through the desk I'm greeted by the gorgeous girls waiting for class to begin. They wink at me, flirt with me, and some hand me there numbers.

Of course I return the favor with every one of them and make them fall head over heels for me. Its high school and man do I love very second of it. I mean what's there not to like. I'm young, good looking, every girl wants me and every guy wants to BE me. Being the captain of the basketball team and homecoming king doesn't hurt either.

As I take my seat, I put my shades on and pull my hoodie over my head. Its history class but all I know is that it's nap time for me.

At the beginning of the year the teachers would actually make me try but seeing how stubborn I am and how much of a distraction I would cause the other students; we've come up with an agreement through silence.

I stay quiet and invisible through their class and they don't bother me. And depending on how much work I do in their class, they make it so at least I can pass high school as a C average guy. Not that I care.

I could be getting straight F's and that wouldn't really make a difference. Nobody believes in me and much less think that I'm going to a university. For each and every single adult in this school or anywhere in fact, all they see is a member of society that's going to become a drop out high school student by the end of their junior year or at the beginning of senior year and to put the cherry on the ice cream, they think that I do drugs, am alcoholic, and I'm going to have a kid most likely around the age of roughly 18… or leave the girl pregnant.

Now I'm not saying that I'm an angel because there's a reason why people think I'm a bad ass but I am PLANNING to finish high school and I do not do drugs. Even if I do drink every now and then at a high school party, it doesn't mean that I am an alcoholic. And for my defense, who doesn't drink at a high school party?

And for the girls… well I can't help it if God gave me these good lucks. It's a curse, a blessing, or whatever people are calling it these days, but all I know is I'm going to make a good use of the, until they are no longer useful.

I'm laying my head down when I hear my teacher start talking about some sort of project that we're going to be doing. I should really be paying attention but all I know is that he's talking too loud to actually let me go to sleep.

Seeing that I won't be able to take a power nap, I take out my head phones and plug it to my iPod before I lean back on my chair with my head resting on the wall.

There's only one class that I truly find myself loving and that's music. music is the only friend that is the for me when everyone else leaves. Plus the teacher is actually honest and inspiring. She's the only reason why I try to keep my grades at a C average and sometimes I even get a B.

She's the only teacher that actually thinks that I'm not a complete waste and believes that I can do something great with my life… which is nice to hear. Now if only I could believe it.

Soon the bell rings and I'm the first one out. Which isn't a surprise considering the fact that all I brought to class was a pencil and a piece of paper.

As I walk down the halls I'm greeted by everyone. They all know my name, they say hi to me and it feels nice. I love being the center of attention but I know that at the end of the day when I get home by myself, I'm a lonely bastard. None of them are really my friends. They're just hoping that some of my popularity will rub off on them.

I make my way to my locker and try to remember what I was going to get when I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. I turn around smoothly and the first thing I see are these big brown eyes. Automatically I know that it's Ally Dawson.

I feel a smirk forming on my face and I can't help it when I say, "You're finally going to take my offer?" I see her form a face in disgust and I can't help but remember the first time I thought of her as a potential hook-up buddy.

It was the first year of high school and I was getting use to flirting with girls, which didn't take me a long time to master my game, but Ally being Ally, is not like most normal girls. I learned that year that when I suggested to do "things" with her to never get near her again. And that teasing her every now and then could make high school a little bit better.

But back to the story, I jokingly told her to meet me in the janitor's closest and it ended with my man part getting kneed by… you guessed it! Ally Dawson. After that I made sure that I was a good ten feet away when I told her suggestive things to annoy her because I'm pretty sure that one day I want to have kids. And I won't be able to if Ally damages it.

I'm brought back from the memory when she sweetly whispers to me with a fake smile plastered on her face, "Now you don't want to repeat freshmen year Austin. Or do you?"

I quickly shake my head and she lets out a frustrating sigh before saying, "Look Moon. I'm not sure if you were sleeping or whatever you do during history class but we got partner up on the project and I'm not going to do it all by myself."

She crosses her arms as she finishes talking. I'll admit that she grabs my attention for many reasons. But right now I can think of is how hot she would look like if she dressed with… well... sexier cloths.

As if realizing that I'm not paying attention to a single word she's been telling me, the next thing I feel is a hand slapping my face and my voice yelling out in pain.

"What the hell was that for Dawson!?" I yelled at her. She puts her hands on her hips and I can tell that I'm annoying her but in my defense, she's the one who came to annoy me first so we're even.

"You weren't paying attention to me. I'm trying to talk to you about something serious. You might not care about school, but I do. And I'm not going to let my perfect GPA go down the drain for a boy who can't control his hormones," she answers my question.

She comes closer to me and she puts one of her fingers on my chest, "So if you think about doing anything funny on this project, you're dead Moon. And when we work together don't you dare treat like one of those sluts that let themselves get played because this time I swear... I'll cut it off."

And with that she walks out of my eye sight. I let out the big breath that i've been holding in and I'm just glad that she didn't knee me again. Realizing that I survived another attack of annoying Ally I become the smart ass that she despises with her life.

So for the heck of it I shout out for everyone who's still around to hear, "Don't worry! I'll bring the protection when I go over!"

All I'm answered with is a lovely "Fuck OFF MOON!" along with a lovely image of Ally's middle finger. Like I said high school… You just have to love it.

I get home and the first thing I do is go out to play basketball with my best friend Dez. People call him my sidekick but it annoys the hell out of me because to me he's the brother I never had.

"So what was the whole scene with you and Ally?" he asks me while passing me the ball.

"I don't know. I think she's on her period or something because she's acting bitchier than she usually is," I reply back while catching the ball with ease.

I know I know… it's wrong to treat girls like that but to be honest, after getting kneed by her I stopped seeing her as a girl and started seeing her as a witch.

"I thought that you were finally moving on from the whole 'I hate Ally Dawson phase' Austin," Dez manages to choke out as we're running down and up the court.

Ok I have to admit it; I pay a little bit more attention to Ally by making her life a wee bit miserable. I don't do anything big. Just the usually annoy self being that I am to everyone. It just happens to irritate her more easily. So really I'm not the one to blame.

And I wouldn't say that I hate Ally. I mean I don't call her any names like slut or spread rumors about her. I don't tell people to treat her wrong either or do any thing physical. Besides, if I did do that, it would be mean and hypocritical of me seeing how I hate it how adults always think that they know who I am by my reputation.

All I do is ask her every once in a while if she wants to have sex in front of our school mates or I joke around by saying that last night was great but everyone knows that it's not real because they all know if I want to have kids someday I would never try anything like that with her.

I might also annoy her in class by poking her with my pencil or tugging on her hair but nothing big. Plus it's not like she's treating me good. She has played with me too. One time I came home with her lunch all over me! And trust me, it wasn't easy to get a hot babe when you smelled like tuna all day.

"I am over the whole 'I hate Ally' phase as you put it. It's just fun to see her reaction," I reply back nonchalantly.

"Well that how it starts," Dez whispers softly thinking that I wouldn't be able to hear him.

"How does what start?" I ask him confused.

"That's how you start liking a girl by teasing them as you like to call it," he answers my question. This makes me laugh out loud so hard that I think I'm going to burst in tears.

Ok to set the record, Ally is too mature for me. I mean she has potential in being hot but she has NO potential in being fun. Her vocabulary of fun includes learning calculus on Fridays and spending the weekends in the library. And both of those 'great entertainments,' as Ally would say… are not my place.

I'm most likely to be found at a party hooking up with a girl or by myself at my house getting wasted. Now I'm sure that Ally would be a great onetime fling but something tells me that we're too different to actually maintain any type of relationship except for the one we have at this moment; which is to equally dislike each other.

"Dez we both know that I would need to lose my most precious body part for that to happen. And I'm sure you know how attached I've grown to it," I chuckle out.

We both sit down and take a break from playing basketball. Then I add, "Plus she hates my guts too much to actually see anything in me. She's like every adult that thinks all I'm going to do is get a job at McDonalds and be a janitor because they don't think I can count."

After that I tell him that it's getting late and that I promised, Mrs. Pederson that I would at least turn in my homework for three classes. So he leaves and I stay once again in this lonely place that I call home. I sit at my desk and finish the homework in less than an hour and soon I eat dinner by myself thinking what it would be like if I still had a family to eat with. I put the dishes in the washer, get comfortable to go to bed and then I hope that one day I might actually have a reason to try for something that's worth it.

** A/N: Ok so i know that i already have one story to work on and i'm going to begin a sequel but this idea came to me and i just had to write it. I mean it has potential right? So either way this is most likely just going to be about five to six chapters. Not many and they're most likely to be this long or shorter because i'm going to try to focus on my other story Remember us and the sequel to six little rules more. So tell me what you guys think of this chapter and the summary. I know the summery most likely sucks but tell me what you think of what it kind of lets you think it's about. So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for bothering to check it out.**

**So i'm just going to say this once cause i get annoyed of having to remember to write it out for every chapter and that's that I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY IN ANY OF THESE CHAPTERS OR ANY STORY FOR THAT CASE. if you know that it's from somewhere then it's not mine. I only own the plot and my writing style. **

**So review and have a good day or good night. Depending what is most applicable to you. :)...**

**See you next time!**


	2. Ally Dawson Is Hot?

**_Ch. 2: Ally Dawson is Hot?_**

* * *

It's Friday and for the first time in my life, I actually don't want school to end. Because I would much rather spend my afternoon with Ms. Maloney than with Ally. And trust me; Ms. Maloney is my least favorite teacher for many reasons.

The day after Ally threatened me if I didn't do my share of work; she told me that every Friday we would meet to work on it together. Now to be honest I've never seen her with any friends at school except for Trish. And that's because they've been friends since kindergarten.

So I'm not really looking forward to spend my time with an anti-socialist, and especially one that's boring. And the fact that we don't talk to each other at all, means that things are more likely to get awkward.

As my last class comes around, I decided to catch on my sleep. I have the same dream that I've had since I could speak. I'm on stage and it's dark. I feel nervous but excited at the same time.

"Austin, Austin, Austin!" I hear them chant my name. Soon the lights turn on and there's a million people screaming as loud as they can and I'm singing my heart out.

As I finish my last note I hear them shout, "Austin! Austin! Austin!" once again. But the voice of the crowd begins to blend with the voice of a girl.

Soon I feel something poking me. I try opening my eyes but they feel too heavy. I try to ignore them and go back to sleep.

"AUSTIN!" someone screams into my ear which makes me fall out of my seat.

"Uh…" I groan out in pain.

My head is throbbing and as I open my eyes I see the infamous Ally Dawson. She has a smirk on her face and seems to have liked my fall… A LOT.

"Did you have a nice trip?" she asks me with a laugh.

I only mimic her as I start to get up. As I look around I realize that there's no one here except for us two. Man how long have I been sleeping for?

"Ok so now that you're awake, hurry up and get whatever you need to take home because we're going to my house to work on the project," she tells me. She turns to walk away from me as she shouts over her shoulder, "Meet me at my lockers in five!"

I see her slowly make her way to the door and soon I'm by myself in the classroom. I yell out loud in frustration to no one, just to myself. Something tells me that until we get this project done, I'm going to get tortured. And by the looks of it, Ally isn't just a lonely person, but she's a bossy cranky girl. I wonder what's got her acting like a fifty year old lady.

I slowly drag myself to her locker. With each step I take I only wonder what else is in store for me. As I walk past my locker, I ignore it because to be honest, I'm not in the mood to make sure that I have all my homework. Not that I would do it even if I had it.

As I turn around the corner to reach my destination I hear someone giggling. And to be specific, it's not just anyone but the Ally Dawson. I was going to shout out her name to ask her what she's giggle about but soon I hear, "I know right! It's the funniest thing that I've heard of."

By the sound of that voice I know for sure that it doesn't belong to Ally. It's too deep to even be considered the voice of a girl. I try to get a sneak peak of who it is but they have their back towards me so I can't.

"So Ally I was wondering what you were doing this weekend?" I hear the random guy ask her out.

WAIT! Did I just hear someone ask Ally Dawson out? The girl who refuses to speak in front of an audience and is considered to be the biggest nerd of our whole entire school?

And by the looks of it, he can score someone better too. Like a girl who can actually dress herself and not in grandma clothes. I feel my mouth drop wide open and I guess Ally's did too because I hear him say, "Cat got your tongue?"

Coming back to earth from wherever I went to for the last ten seconds, I find Ally blushing like crazy and she's just smiling and giggling like a crazy person. The scene unfolding in front of me is so sad. The only shot that Ally might have of a guy being interested in her as a girl in the whole entire world and she's blowing it. Being the good person that I am, I nonchalantly walk towards them.

"Hey Ally ready to go?" I ask her. I then turn around to the guy which I then realize that it's Dallas, the football captain. Yikes just my luck, the girl that hates me the most just got asked out by the guy who hates me more. What a wonderful life I have right?

Ally's sending me dagger through her eyes while Dallas looks confused. We all stay frozen in place with both of them staring at me. Usually I would get annoyed by getting their attention but this actually seems like it could be fun.

I have no clue where this idea came from but it just did. Before I can stop myself I find myself getting closer to Ally and then I put my arm around her and say, "Come on Ally hurry up. There's a list of girls waiting and I can't be rude and make them wait longer than what I promised them."

Ally's face changes from daggers to confusion to realization to daggers all over again.

"Don't worry I brought protection," I say seductively as I wink at her.

I see her breath quicken and I take that as a cue to move. As if the angels were watching me I get saved by a split second from Ally making me sing higher notes than I usually can while getting in fetal position.

I smirk at her before saying, "Just kidding."

Dallas puts on a face of relief while Ally looks like she'll never be able to show her face again. I want to burst out laughing but I put the icing on the cake when I look at Ally straight in the eyes and in a profound tone I say, "Although I'm serious Ally. If you want to take up the offer I'm free."

This does it. next thing I know she's all over me, slapping me wherever she can, and all I'm doing is cursing at the fact that she's a girl. Because even if I see her as a witch, it doesn't mean that everybody else does.

As soon as Dallas pulls her away I say, "Don't worry Dallas. Ally's free tomorrow for that date; which she would gladly go to."

I then turn my head to Ally which looks like she's confused about what just happened and she's come to the point that she's ready to go to jail for my murder but I try to ignore it.

"Hurry up Ally. I have a life to attend to at night so I want to get this part of the project done before." I annoyingly utter at her.

I walk out on them to give them privacy. I then hear Ally accepting the date and Dallas saying blah, blah, blah. Soon one conversation leads to another and then it gets all quiet. I think they're going to start making out so I yell out to Ally, "Hurry up unless you want to go walking to your own house."

As soon as she says goodbye to Dallas, she gets into my car and I drive us to her house. As I pull up on her drive way, her house looks really nice. It's nothing out of the ordinary but it looks like home.

Ally gets out of my car as if it had been a prison the entire ride and I follow behind her making sure that I don't have to spend any extra time with her. We don't share a single word and i'm wondering how are we going to do this project if we can't stand each other.

As she opens the door, I walk in and I can't help but notice how many pictures they had of their family. There was some of Ally, some with her and her mother, and others with just her dad. They even had a family portrait together. I noted all the little decorations that they had all over the house and how at the dining table it had more than one chair.

I begin to think what I would do to have all this. What I would give to have a house to actually call home and to be welcomed by people who loved me. It's been a while since the last time that I actually ate dinner with my family. And it's been longer since the last time I saw them.

I smile at the thought of remembering how my parents use to act like the childish children that they were at heart. I continue to ponder but I'm startled when I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

I turn around to find Ally looking at me weird before she asks me, "Are you ok? You seem out of it?"

I put my hands in my pockets before I nod my head franticly. This manages to make her roll her eyes at me and then she leads me to the kitchen where we are apparently going to be working on the project.

I take my seat across from her as she tells me what I'm going to be doing and what she's going to be taking care of. As I see the paper that has the directions of this project I feel so out of place. I feel like I'm out of the loop when I yell out loud, "What the hell happened to the American revolution. Last time I checked, we weren't learning about World War Two!"

For the first time in my life I hear Ally Dawson laugh. And she wasn't laughing because I was getting put on the spot or I got hurt, but more like she was laughing with me than at me.

Ok now that's just plain scary. I look at her strangely and she laughs for a few seconds before she tells me, "Ok. I know you don't pay attention in class but not this bad. How do you even pass school?"

I just shrug my shoulders as I tell her to only explain to me what we're going to be working on today. After talking to me for ten minutes I think I'm ready to take the challenge that school has proposed.

So apparently we are going to need to make a two page paper on the reasons why we think WWII was caused and then make a PowerPoint and present it to the class.

I'm suppose to find the definitions for the vocabulary list but I haven't even heard or can pronounce half of these words.

"Umm Ally," I say uncertain as I turn to look at her.

She has her big round glasses on, her hair's in this messy bun and she seems so focused on this assignment. Man I wished I could care about school like that. I keep staring at her until she finally raises her head after five minutes to say, "Yea Austin?"

I look somewhere else because I feel embarrassed to say this but, "Can you explain to me everything on this work sheet?"

She makes her eyes bigger as she seems like she's about to lose it. She takes a deep breath and says as calmly as she can, "You should really pay attention in class."

She gets up from her seat and makes her way towards mine before she undoes her bun to make a new one, nudges her glasses upward, and then starts talking in big words to me which I keep interrupting to ask her what they mean.

I finally learned more from Ally Dawson in twenty minutes than I did with all of my teachers. It was also the first night that I didn't go to a party because I actually spent it doing homework.

Things pretty much went like this from then on. We had two months to do this project and so far we're half way there. I am proud to say that I have actually been doing the work load that Ally has been telling me to do.

I make way to homeroom and take my usual corner at the room when I hear someone giggling and see a boy and girl walk in together holding hands. I still can't believe that Dallas and Ally have made it official. I mean they are the most unlikely persons you'd think who would hook up or as Ally says, get into a relationship.

They act all cuddly and what not and it was alright at the beginning but now it's plain annoying. You don't see me and the girl I'm with making out in front of your face all the time. So why should I have to see them?

I roll my eyes as I get out my headphones to forget about everything right now. I'm in the middle of my favorite song when I feel someone tap my shoulders. I open my eyes and I feel like they're about to fall out when I see Ally Dawson actually being civil with me in public.

I know that working on this project together has made us somewhat behave better towards one another but that doesn't mean that we are nice in public.

She has this remarkable smile and a twinkle in her eyes before she tells me, "Don't forget to come over today later at seven because I can't do this Friday."

She gives me a small pat on the back before she tells me goodbye and takes her seat next to Dallas. What in the hell just happened?

The rest of the school day goes slow and I find myself looking forward to spending time with Ally. I have to admit that spending all this time with her has made me get attached to her in some way.

I have found out that Ally isn't as annoy as she makes herself seem and that I was right. She is a complete antisocialist but if she wanted to she could be one of the most popular persons in this school. And as a chick she definitely has potential if you get what I mean…. Not that I'm checking her out.

I go home and do my usual routine before I start driving to her house. Now even though I like spending time with her a little bit more than I did before I still don't like it how she moms me and makes me feel like a baby. I'm 17 years old for god 'sake! Or the fact that I actually have to do homework.

Last week a teacher said she felt proud of me that I had been doing my homework. Now the last time I checked I didn't live in an alternate universe and I hope she doesn't expect me to continue trying because as soon as this project's done, the same bad ass Austin's coming back.

I'm getting out of my car as I see a girl walking out of Ally's front door. I wonder if the girl's her family or long lost sister because she looks like Ally except she's hot.

She has this short white short on which make her legs look longer and her top hugs her in all the right place and she has a very, very nice chest. I was going to ignore her but then again, Ally won't kill me if I miss our one day of working on the project, right?

I'm bickering with myself but before I can come to a decision I realize that the girl isn't a long lost family member, but she's FREAKING ALLY DAWSON! The same girl that wears granny clothes to school and never speaks and is a nerd with a capital N!

I do a double take to make sure that the girl I just considered hot is Ally, and to my surprise she is. I make sure that I'm not dreaming or am drunk by slapping myself. But as soon as my slap touches my skin I know for sure that I'm not.

I walk towards her uncertain as I see her looking for something in her purse. She seems unaware that I'm standing in front of her. She has her hair done and it looks curled. Or at least seems curlier than usual.

Now I have to admit that she looks hot and all, but I want the Ally that tells me to finish my homework or she'll kick me where the sun don't shine. She keeps fumbling with her purse and then she grabs what seems like a pair of keys before looking up.

The first thing I see is that Ally's wearing makeup. Full on make up if you ask me and she looks older than she seems. If I wasn't too shock that this girl is Ally Dawson, I would be trying to find ways how to bring her back to my house to play games.

As soon as she realizes that it's me her eyes get big and it looks like she just got caught in the act of something.

"SHIT!" Ally whispers/yells to herself. She then starts walking in circles while hitting herself on the head with her hand whispering something that sounded like how could I have forgotten that he was coming over today.

My mouth's wide open. My eyes are bigger than a few seconds ago and I am frozen. I think that an alien took me away and did funny experiments on me or I'm at the twilight zone because first of all, Ally doesn't look hot; second of all, she does not cuss; and third of all, I never get the urge to want to throw myself on a girl that I have made it known that I would never sleep with them... Not even as a onetime fling.

But I find all of these things true. I keep staring at her for a few seconds before she stops ranting to herself and begins blushing and looks exposed. "Ally?" I say in disbelief, still unable to comprehend that the gorgeous girl girl standing in front of me is FREAKING ALLY DAWSON!

**A/N: So here is the second chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. :) I want to say thanks to all of you who followed, favorited, or reviewed this story. It made my day big time! :) So i want to do shout outs, but before could you guys let me know if you like the story so far. I would very much appreciate it.**

** .54: Thanks for reviewing and i really hope that you liked this chapter. out of curiousity, what language did you write your review in. Is it a special type of Spanish or French? **

**valerie:Thanks for being the first reviewer for this story! it made my day! and also get a big humongous smile :) So i hope you liked this chapter and thanks again.**

**MrsLiamPayne: Thanks for reviewing and i hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Pink freckle:Thanks for the support. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and liked where it's going.**

**queenc1:Thanks again fro your support and i wish that this story can grab your attention like my other ones. Thanks for reviewing and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**WannabeWriter630: Thanks for reviewing and i hope that you liked this chapter! :) And thanks fore Having faith in this story. I hope that this chapter didn;t bore you!**

**Readette:Thanks for the amazing support and i hope that you really enjoyed this chapter and you're also one off my favorite writers! Seriously i get really excited for your updates! :) Well hope you enjoyed it!**

**Teshia14: Thanks for reviewing sorry for the paragraphs being long. Sometimes i get into it and i forget to separate it when it needs it. hopefully i did a better job at this chapter. If not please tell me. I want to improve on my writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing! **

**randomsmileyperson: Thanks for the support on this story and i can;t wait to read yours. It's been a while since you uploadewd and now life isn;t letting me catch on but do not fear no one can stop me from reading my bad boy! :) Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks! **

**katheriney9: Thank you so much and thanks for reassuring me that uploading it was the best thing i could do. I hope that this chapter is good too and that you enjoyed it! :)**

**HG Just Because: So i'm sorry but i couldn;t upload sooner but i uploaded now. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and want to read more!**

**Awesomesauce325:Thanks for all your support and i hope that you liked reading this chapter! Hopefully i haven;t bored you and you want to know what's going to happen next.**

**Dont-Stop-Believin:Thanks for your review. it really made my day and brought a smile to my face :) I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**

** :hahaha Thanks! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first one! :)**

**savanna: Thanks for reviewing here's the update! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**So here is the second one and i'm most likely goign to update in a week or so. But if you guys motivate me to write sooner then i will! :) But i want to say thankss for everything once again and please review. it makes me get a smile and to upload sooner! So have a good night or good morning and i will see you next time! ;)**


	3. You Steal My iPod, I Steal A Kiss

**_CH. 3: You Steal My iPod, I Steal A Kiss_**

* * *

"I um… I… start working on project of you," Ally spills out. I can feel my face form a face of confusion from the surprised expression i had a few seconds ago from what she has just said.

"I mean, do you want to start working on the project?" she clears her thoughts while giving me a nervous smile.

Now I don't know what to think about this. I mean Ally didn't dress up to work on this project with me, so why is she dressed?

"Ally, are you going somewhere?" I ask her as innocently as I can. She begins fumbling with her words and she can't look at me while she keeps shifting her weight on her legs.

"I was going to throw away the trash. Actually I was going to get something from my neighbors. No I'm going to check on my flowers that are in my garden," she keeps rambling random excuses and lies to me.

As she tells me her last excuse I raise my eyebrows at her while motioning her to look around.

"I'm not sure which garden you're talking about Ally, but I'm pretty sure that the closest one to you is about an hour away or in someone else's backyard," I tell her in an annoyed tone.

What does goody-two shoes Ally Dawson have to hide? She seems to have a perfect life! At school she has the perfect grades and seems to be I control of every situation she happens to be in. From the pictures I've see in her house she has a loving mom and dad who care about her deeply. I know that the position she is in our high school status might make her life seem boring and all, but I would give my "wonderful" life for hers any day.

Ally has so many good things. Like she may have one friend but that one friend is more loyal than the hundreds that I have. I'd rather be noticed for the person that I actually am than be liked because I'm considered the class clown and the good looking guy when it comes to the girls.

She has a place to call home and a dad who's most likely proud of her and a mom who loves her to death. When I get to my apartment all I'm welcomed with is leftovers, microwave food, and if I'm lucky, then take out. The point is she has this wonderful life and yet it seems like she's either hiding something or sneaking out.

"I was going on a walk!" Ally slightly raises her voice towards me and I swear that I heard a little bit of attitude in her tone. And she told me that I'm the drama queen of the school? I think she needs to reconsider it.

"Ally, tell me the truth," I whisper softly.

She sighs in defeat and crosses her arms as she begins to nibble on her lips. She's opening her mouth and looks like she's about to tell me when she asks, "Why should I?"

Now I'm left dumbfounded. Why should she tell me? Because somehow working on this project with her has made me see her in a different way? Because I am the same obnoxious annoying boy from the ninth grade that has to know everything? Or is it because curiosity always kills the cat? I think it's the last reason.

"I'm just wondering Ally. I mean why the sudden change. You're always wearing your grand-," but before I can finish my sentence Ally interrupts me.

"Yea I know! I'm always wearing my freaking grandma cloths!" she yells in frustration.

She runs her fingers through her hair while she gets lost in thought for a moment before telling me, "I don't have to explain my sudden change as you put it. Not to anyone and especially not you! The person who keeps asking me to have sex with them and makes it sound like I do during the school! You freaking annoy me so bad that sometimes I want to transfer out of the class that I share with you, or better yet, I want to transfer SCHOOLS! You have never taken an interest in me before and if I tell you, you won't care a pickle of what I say! I don't need to clarify anything tonight. And if you're done playing the role of my mom, tell me if you can work on the project or not so I can get change!" she finishes off.

I… am… speechless. I have no words to describe this moment right now. Ally is definitely not Ally. Ally never wears these types of cloths, tries to sneak out and lie, which she epically failed at, and most definitely does not talk back to the MOON as she just did. Who the hell does she think that she is? …The girl that's comes out of her shell as all the Disney movies say they do?

Well reality check, this isn't some jumbo mumbo musical where you get to sing your heart out about your fears, hope, and dreams. You do that in the real world and it'll crush you before you can even sing the first note. It's just a fact of life. And in the real world there's a status quo that you need to follow and most importantly, in no world of mine is NERDY ALLY DAWSON going to speak to me like that.

"What the hell did you just say?" I asked her; still unable to believe everything she just told me.

"I said," she tells me with venom in her voice; "I don't need to enlighten you with my life!"

She rolled her eyes as me as she tells me off again. She must be on something because she's acting like she's drunk! And here I was stupidly thinking that maybe by the end of this project, Ally would have been a friend but I guess I was wrong. She's still the little witch that kneed me the first year of high school and the bipolar girl that's always unhappy.

We're both glaring at each other before she tells me with insolence in her tone, "What, the dog ran out of words to say?"

I'm about to open my mouth to tell her a comeback when she disrupts me with a sarcastic laugh.

"I forgot; the words I used in my sentence were too big for you to understand. What I meant to say was, 'Fuck Off!' I don't need you in my shit! There… did you understand that or do I have to go to first grade vocabulary?" she asks me with a smirk.

Ok now I'm pissed. No, I'm actually beyond it! I hate it when people think that I'm metal or something and I can't understand simple words because apparently, I think like a hill Billy!

Now I know that I don't give a shit for my grades, but that doesn't make me backward. That just means that I don't care and I actually know a lot of things but I'm going to waste my time trying to impress people who think I'm a lost cause!

Why did I ever think that Ally was going to be different from all of those adults who tell me that the sooner I drop out the better it'll be for their jobs! I can't believe that I was actually willing to give her a shot.

I laugh to myself out loud at my last thought. As I reflect on the irrational thoughts I had of becoming friends with Ally, my laugh grows louder and I know that it's freaking Ally out but to be honest… after what she told me, I don't give a fudging thing she says. She can rot in hell for all I care.

I start to bring my laughter down and soon the silence begins to fill in the space for us. Ally looks worried and I think she's actually worried for me but that would be very hypocritical of her.

I chuckle one last time at her and then I put my hands in my pocket and begin walking back towards my car. After a few seconds, I hear heels clicking on the ground as she yells, "Austin where are you going?"

Her voice is now soft and concerned. Now I know for sure that Ally's only an actor. She pretends. I wonder who she really is, or better yet, does she even know who she is?

She keeps yelling after me and I feel irritated. So to shut her up I say, "I'm getting away from the most oppressive, miserable, petulant person that I have ever met!"

As soon as I finish my sentence I feel satisfied with myself. It feels nice to be the same old bad ass that I am. I can't believe that I actually tried to change my ways because Ally convinced me that it would be good. Being nice doesn't get you anywhere, but when you're unpleasant you tend to get a lot of attention.

I turn around to face her with an annoyed facial expression. "Oops I forgot, those words aren't in my small vocabulary of a first grader," I shake my head while my expression tries to show how mad I am at her but I know that it also shows hurt, "What I meant to say was , 'FUCK OFF!' You don't get into my shit and I won't get into yours."

I walk back to my car, get in and drive off; leaving a very confused and upset Ally at the sidewalk of her own house. I swear I will never speak a word to her again!

Things between Ally and me changed after that one night. We don't talk any extra words between us than we have to. We stay away from each other's ways and even more when it comes to socializing.

When we bump into each other in hall ways I act as if I tripped over myself and continue walking. While she ignores the fact that she had to share a precious second of her life on me and lost x amount of IQ because she shared the same air as me.

At first Ally tried to say sorry and all her pathetic lies but soon she became bored. The only thing she was willing to fight for was the project which I gladly accepted to do my share of work in order to make her shut up and to stay out of my life. I can't wait for these next two weeks to pass because as soon as they do I can 100% say goodbye to Ally Dawson for good!

I keep walking down the hall with my head down. I get that strange feeling when you feel someone starring at you and I look up in time to find out that Ally, in fact, was. I send her a glare and she looks away being the timid girl that she is or seems to be at school.

Although i promised to never share a word to her than necessary, I can't help but remember her with her short shorts and tight shirt. Even if I hate Ally I have to admit that she's hot. And she's more than hot, I would definitely like to tap that but I'm sure that it'll happen as soon as I get accepted into society.

I let out a noiseless sigh and keep walking to my class. Like always, I take the farthest seat I can find while plugging in my ear phones to my iPod.

After finding my favorite playlist at the moment, I get comfy with my head on my desk and my arms around to act as some kind of barrier. I'm in my own world when I feel someone ever so slightly tap my shoulder.

I don't really feel like talking to whoever this person is so I try to ignore them. But I guess they don't get the message because with each poke on my back, it gets harder and harder and soon, I'm annoyed.

I'm anticipating the next tap to come and before they reach my shoulder I stop them by the wrist as I slowly lift my head up.

I'm caught off guard when I realize who it is. But as soon as I know that she's not worth my time I send her a glare and I'm about to go back my little world when she takes my iPod.

For a second I'm paralyzed but as I feel her pull my ear phones from my ears I find myself waking up. I have no clue what made her do this but I really don't care. I just want to go back to my world and her to go back to her place…. wherever that may be.

I glare at her for a few seconds as I slowly bring myself to say in a monotone, "Give me back my music."

By now everyone is staring at us. I know what they must all be thinking, Ally is out of her mind, why is Austin not reacting, did something happen between them during the project. Or better yet my favorite one, they had sex and now that he's not paying attention to her, she's trying to get his attention. Priceless right? The crap that people come up with these days.

Ally still hasn't moved any direction and I'm tired of waiting for her. So I try to reach out for them but she pulls back. I hear the audience do the classic, "oh," and now I'm pissed. I clearly stayed out of her shit; why is she in mine!? I told her to text me if she wants to know something about the project, so why is she actually trying to speak to me? Was my message not loud and clear enough for her?

"Ally stop joking around and give me back my music," I say in a more demanding tone. I'm rolling my eyes at her but before I can add anything more she tells me in a strict voice, "No."

My eye sight shoots straight at hers and this time she's done it. I warned her. I told her to leave things as they were and I would never make those annoying sex jokes. She would finally live in an Austin free environment but if she wants Austin to come back to annoy her, then I'll make sure to make it the best show there ever was.

I stand up in one swift motion and I'm towering her. I can see her eyes grow a bit big but she goes back to hold her stare after a second or so. I take a step closer to her with each word I say, "Give me back my music!"

By now I'm standing right in front of her and I'm looking down at her with the best scowl I can muster. Now I have to give credit to Ally for holding her stance, but that's not going to cut it with me. She's looking at me with the same intensity as I am but she's hesitant. And I'm going to use that to my advantage.

I take another step to her and automatically she takes one back. I keep doing this until Ally bumps herself with the wall. Where the hell are the teachers? I wonder. Aren't they supposed to be here by now? I'm about to look around but Ally's voice surprises me.

"Get away from me. Haven't you heard of personal space Dog?" she tells me with bitterness in her voice.

I raise my eye brow at her. Now I have no clue what drug this girl is on because she seems to be high on something to be doing this crazy shit.

"Well someone took their confidence pills today didn't they?" I ask her with a smirk on my face, earning a few chuckles from our classmates.

I can feel the tension rising and everyone in the room is holding their breath. But none of it matters. All I know is that Ally's standing in front of me and she has taken something belongs to me.

"Well at least a pill can fix my shyness but that can't fix your dumb ass," she hisses right back.

Now everyone is saying burn and that damaged my ego just a bit. Ok so it might have hurt a lot, but I'm not going to let her know. I don't say anything for a few moments and I can tell that Ally feels like she has won the battle when I decided to do the unexpected.

I put both of my arms on each side of her and I have her caged in. I see her smirk slowly come undone and a mischievous smile forms on mine. Gotcha I think to myself.

"What are you doing?" Ally asks me with less determination. I slowly lean in so I'm centimeters away from her lips.

"I'm trying to get my music back," I whisper as if I'm saying it's going to rain today or my name is Austin.

She keeps gazing anywhere else besides me but when she feels my lips brush against hers, she can only looking into my eyes. Victory is going to be sweet. I have to admit that those pink lips of hers have been in a few day dreams of mine; especially when it comes to the part where I wonder how they actually taste.

I give her a suggestive look and she glares at me with a worried expression before she tells me in an anxious voice, "You wouldn't dare!"

I shrug my shoulders at her sentence and next thing I know I'm pushing Ally up against the wall and my lips are crashing on hers.

It's rough and driven by lust, but what can I say, I'm a guy. I was expecting her to pull me away or bite my lip but to my surprise she is actually responding.

The harsh kiss only gets steamier as I feel her arms wrapping themselves along my neck. My hands find themselves moving along her curves and I'm begging her for an entrance.

I forget about everything. I can't seem to think straight as I find out that Ally's amazing. Her lips are sublime. I can't believe that I've waited this long to kiss her. I wonder what else she's good at.

I'm surprised when she lets me in but all I know is that I'm going to embrace every second I have of her lips on mine. I slowly begin to pull her one of her legs along my waist when I hear someone coughing.

Reluctantly I pull back and lucky for me, it's none other than my teacher and Dallas. My teacher has a disapproving look while I think that Dallas is going to faint. Take that DallASS. Man do I really hate his guts.

I send him a smirk before I look back at Ally, who's still paralyzed in the same position and her lips are red from the kiss we shared. I'm cockily smiling at her before I lean down and give her another sweet kiss.

I take my iPod back from her hands and then I softly say in her ear, "When you're done screwing an amateur, call me and I'll show you what a real guy can do."

With that I walk out on the classroom, not looking back when the teacher, Dallas, or Ally calls after me. All I know is that this split second of close contact with Ally has changed me for the better or worse.

**A/N: So i wasn't planning on uploading this story but my other one, Maid of Horror, except for those of you who read it, well i was in the middle of writing it and close to ending the second chapter when my battery died and when i turned it back on everything got erased! :( I got so freaking mad and i tried to rewrite it except it wasn't coming out the way i wanted it to so i decided to work on this one. On a random note, those of you reading Remember Us, it will be uploaded, a) Sunday, or b) Monday. Sorry for the long wait. So i hope you all enjoyed it and i'm sad to say that i can't do shout outs today because where i'm at it's thirty minutes to eleven and i have school tomorrow so yea. But on the other side, I will do them next time i upload! :)**

**Just remember that I really appreciate every review you guys leave and if you find anything wrong with this story whether it be grammar or it's becoming to obvious on what's going to happen, please let me know. I want each chapter to surprise you or at least a little bit. Ok so hint for next chapter due to me not being able to do thank you to y'all.[ hahaha i said y'all :)] You'll get to see Ally's wild side and where she was going on the night that Austin caught her. **

**Ok a quick question to you all, would you find Ally's POV interesting or should i just stick with Austin for the whole story? Please let me know and thanks to all of you who have favorited, followed, or reviewed this story! Thanks to that i uploaded sooner than next Wednesday or later than that because you all inspired me. Ok so i'm going to let you go now so have a good night wherever you are or a good morning! (:**

**I still don't own Austin and Ally and please review! :D**

**V**

**v**

**v**


	4. An Angel By Day And A Rebel By Night

_**CH.4: An Angel By Day And A Rebel By Night**_

* * *

As soon as schools over, I run all the way back home. I pull the door wide open and when I hear the sound of it getting slammed shut I cringe. I allow myself to catch my breath for a quick second before I let out the scream that has been eating me away the entire day!

Who the hell does Austin Moon think he is? The good looking guy that all the girls fall for?

Well news flash! I don't fall very easily. There's a reason why I didn't fall for his moves in freshmen year and why I still keep rejecting his offers today! There's a reason why Trish is my only friend and a reason why I allowed Dallas to come into my life.

I only let myself open up to very few people and by that I mean only Trish. She's the only friend I have because she's been there for me all my life that I can't imagine it without her and as for Dallas… well what's wrong with living it a little?

The moment he asked me out I knew that all we ever were going to be was a fling and that's exactly how it played out. The second he showed signs of being serious I dumped him. I never saw him anything long term, only to screw around with.

I'm pacing back and forth though my living room and I'm shouting out loud to myself in my head. It's eating me away that Austin kissed me! And the worst part is that I actually responded.

Now all my hard work of trying to just get by high school is down the drain. People are going to be gossiping, whispering, and pointing. My three least favorite things but what bothers me the most is that after that horrible memory, people suddenly think they can talk to me.

Some come and ask me how Austin is in bed, others threaten me to stay away, and then there are those who actually want to have some sort of relationship or friendship with me.

Well here's the deal, I don't do either. I've seen it, heard it, and felt it. It's better to be detached from everything than get too attached and be devastated when you get left behind. And what's the point of believing every single word a person tells you when you know all they're going to do is break them the second they have a chance to?

Nothing. It's as simple as that. Nothing; there's no point to it except for disappointment when they don't change or keep their ways. Some people are fun to keep around for a while but in the end, leave before you get too close because things can get confusing after and that's what you want to avoid at all cost.

I let out another shout in frustration and as I run my fingers through my hair I know what I need. I need to leave reality for a second, even if I need to return at the end of it. I've been doing it for about a year or so, but no one noticed, not even Trish.

People all have their ways to release their stress out and I've got my own. Before I used to write songs, but then that reminded me too much of what I want to forget so I decided to take it up a notch.

When I used to have more friends, one of them told me that I should go with them to this party. Being the goody two shoes that I was and kind of still am, I always told her next time. I never really thought I would go but apparently next time came sooner than I suspected.

I'm looking through my closest franticly as I search for something to make me feel hot. I don't care if I look like the biggest slut on the block, but as long as I feel confident, then that's all that matters.

I find this bright blue shorts that have a cursive A on the back pocket and then get out this tank top that is black and has in bright neon colors music notes and head phones. I quickly get changed and I look at myself in the mirror to find myself decent looking… or you could say. I put on my blue converse and go to the mirror to put on some make up.

I get some dark blue eye shadow and then add on top a light blue glittery one to with some black eye liner that makes my eyes even bigger. I put on some nude lip gloss and add mascara to my already curled eye lashes.

I get some of my top hair and pull it back while some of my bangs loosely hanged in the front and the rest of my hair is left in its natural curly state.

I stare at my reflection and then I remember the first time I went. It was dark and it was somewhere in this woods near a lake. I couldn't see anything until I got close to the edge of the lake and started to make out a bit of light here and there. Then the sound of music was calling to me. She had warned me what to expect but at that moment all thoughts ran out of my head.

As soon as we reached our destination, things were crazy. People where loud, drunk, and basically all over the the place. The smell of beer reeked all over and you could tell some were doing things that aren't really legal by the way they were acting. At first I wanted to run out but then she handed me some punch and things got way better after that.

Now I'm not an alcoholic, but it's good to know that something will let me be numb. And the people seem to pay attention to you when the real world doesn't. Also it makes it easier to do the things I do and it lets me forget all the regrets I have.

I know, I'm too young to have regrets and what the hell do I know about life, but if I actually spoke about it I wouldn't be the same innocent Ally Dawson that they all think I am.

I grab my cell to text the one person who knows about my other side. Like always, I think I won't have the guts to send it but rapidly I press the button and quickly I'm replied with a, "Be there in ten."

I wonder who will be there. I try to remember the people whom I spent it with the last time because each time I go, I change crowds. I move in and out of conversations easily but I'm the best with moving fast with guys.

I don't do anything serious but making out. It's mot considered a real sin in the bible. It talks about sex but nothing about making out, so I am doing nothing wrong.

I get tired of waiting even though it's only been two minutes since he replied. With nothing much to do, I decide to look all over the house to try to find where my dad keeps his secret stash hidden and by that I mean beer. I want to get a drink or so before I leave.

Before I do, my ride ends up getting here sooner than expected. Too bad for me, I guess.

I get my leather hooded jacket as I step outside and I see him waiting for me right at my garage.

"Hey," I say in a suggestive tone.

I can't see behind his shades but I know he's rolling his eyes at me.

"When are you going to give up on the idea of hooking up with me? We both know that I will never fall for you Als," he explains to me for the hundredth time as I get on his motorcycle. He hands me a helmet which I refuse to put on, but reluctantly do when he tells me that he won't take me nowhere without it.

The whole ride is silent and I can't wait to get there and get wasted. I can't wait for the party to help me forget about my latest problem and who knows? I might have a cigarette or two, depending mostly on my mood.

I still can't believe that the second closest person to me is Ross. I have no clue how our relationship begin but I think the only reason why it works is because I need a ride to the party and he doesn't get into my personal life. This works perfectly for me because I can't get attach if he doesn't ask anything personal.

He parks his motorcycle and we go our separate ways as if we never came together in the first place. In front of me the whole party is at swing and I'm making my way to the refreshment area.

As I walk by I see the guys staring and girls glaring at me, but it's not my fault if they can't keep their man's eyes on them.

After chugging down two cups or so I go to the dance floor. And I become someone else. A person that no one sees except for the people that are too drunk to remember the next day.

I'm dropping low and I'm moving my hips in all the wrong motions that feel so right for me at the moment. Guys come and go and I think I've kisses about half of them but then again I wouldn't know. I'm too drunk to know what's actually happening. It only took an hour or so to get completely wasted and guess what earth!? Ally Dawson doesn't give a shit for what people think or say about this!

I'm currently grinding on a guy when a blonde bimbo comes out of nowhere and pulls me by the hair to throw me on the ground.

I let out a shriek in pain and I look up to see her smiling in delight.

"WTF? Why the hell did you just did that? Are you mental or something!?" I scream out loud at her as I get up. I smirk as I see her smile fade from my words and before I know it, she's coming straight at me again.

At first I don't try to do anything but defend myself. I was trying to reason with her but then she did it. She ripped my new shirt. It's not a big deal except that the bitch actually ripped my favorite shirt. And that's when I lost it.

Next thing I know, people are crowding around us and are chanting for us to fight. I'm sitting right on top of her and she's trying to cover herself with whatever she can. I'm pretty sure she's going to have a bruise or two tomorrow from me.

I don't stop until Ross magically appears and pulls me off. Even then I'm struggling to get out of his grip just so I can have another shot at her.

He takes me to this quiet place that's away from the party and I feel my head throbbing where bitchy Barbie hit me. He tells me to sit down on a log, which I gladly do, and I wait for him to return as he goes to get ice for me.

I start to tap my foot impatiently and then I can't take it anymore. I stand up and walk myself to the edge of the lake. I can see my reflection but the only thing I know is… who the hell am I?

I used to be perfect, well-behaved Ally Dawson, but I changed when I realized that being nice gets you nowhere. Except I'm not too straight out with it because then people would ask. And asking always leads for fake people telling you they care and are willing to help when in truth, they just want to sink you deeper.

I get startled when Ross shouts at me to sit back down which I unenthusiastically do. When he reaches me, he puts the ice on my face and I grab some to put it under my shirt and on my leg.

I shiver as the cold sensation hits my skin but I really don't mind. At first it feels weird but soon I become numb. My favorite thing to feel.

It gets quiet since nothing is shared between us until he whispers, "Why do you do this with yourself Ally?"

I'm taken by surprise by his question. He's never asked me anything personal before so why start now? Feeling threatened by his actions, I push his hand away and stare at him wide eyed.

He's not looking at me. In fact he's looking off into the distance so I decide to ignore him but he gets persistent and asks me once again.

"Why do you care?" I ask him in a rude tone.

I make the coldest glare that I can manage and I'm in my defensive mode. One thing I "love" about myself is that I'm good with words. And by that I don't mean I can lie myself out of situations or convince people to do what I want. No, I know how to use them to make you wish you never tried me. I can make you feel like a low life and I know how to rub all of your mistakes right in your face so that you wish you weren't even alive. It's a curse you can say and I hate myself for it, but then again, if you think about, I wouldn't be the bitch I am today if no one gave me the reason to start in the first place.

"Ally you're young and you're wasting your time with people who will never see you more than a toy," he tells me in a desperate tone.

Wow, when did he get all sentimental? So much for avoiding personal emotions! And who the hell is he to tell me how I should get treated? If I want to be treated like this then it's my problem right?

I pull away from him completely now and I know what I'm going to say is going to hurt him but I don't care when it comes to my safety.

"What? Like you were much better! The guy who fucked every girl he laid eyes on and then once he did find the girl he loved, he left her because he was too young to take care of his own child!?"

As soon as the words slip from my mouth I want to take them back. In fact there are so many things, especially words, that I want to take back but time won't let me.

I see a tear slip away on his cheek and I want to form the word sorry, but my throat feels too dry to say anything. I'm left with my mouth wide open as he leaves my side and goes walking back to the party I guess.

I stay paralyzed, unable to comprehend how I could just say that to someone who's as nice as Ross, for who knows how long. It could have been an hour or a minute, but all I know it felt like forever.

Here's one reason why I do all of this, it's to forget how damn lonely I actually feel. Especially the moments when I think about all the mistakes I've done. But no one can know this because once they do, they see you're weak and all they do is push you down.

I hear the music growing softer and softer until there's nothing left to be heard. That's when I decide to get up and start walking home.

It's a thirty minute walk from here and I should be afraid because I'm a girl barely wearing any clothes at two AM in the morning but I don't. If I disappear today for some unknown reason, I wouldn't give a damn about it and I even think that my parents would be glad to finally have gotten rid of the skank in the house.

I'm walking down the sidewalk of my house, looking at the ground when I bump into someone.

"Look where you're going you son of a," but I don't get to finish my sentence because momentarily I realize that it's the person who I hate the most at the moment; Austin Moon.

He looks surprised to see me but I don't give him time to react. I go around him and continue walking.

From the corner of my eye I see that he's still standing there and he's just staring at me. I roll my eyes before I stop and turn around to glare at him while I shout out with malevolence in my voice, "Take a picture it'll last longer!"

I'm starting to walk again when i realize that he's still reacting so I yell even louder, "What the fuck are you staring at dick head!?"

With that I walk inside my house and shut the door as fast as I can. I quickly realize that my dad is passed out on his favorite couch with a bottle in his hand and I'm pretty sure mom's wasted or high from something she did.

I make my way up to my room and quickly climb up to my roof with the help of my tree I take in the beauty of the stars and the moon as i try to not over think what I'm about to do. Slowly I take out the cigarette that I never got a chance to have at the party.

I know this is wrong. In fact I don't want to be like this. But sometimes you need to go to such extremes to find the reasons why you're alive and what you're going to do in this hectic thing we call life.

**A/N: Well you all inspired me with all your reviews that i just had to write another chapter! seriously, 19 reviews in one chapter! You all made my day! :) Ok so this is most likely the only chapter from Ally's POV because i want to show you what she does and get into her mind because in this story she is OC but don't worry she still the same Ally we love but you won't get to see her until later on ;) So on to shout outs!**

**LoveAndLaughter: well thank you so much for reviewing and i never noticed that but it's actually true! I was laughing hard after i read your comment. Well thanks for likeiing the last two chapters and hopefully you liked this one! :) **

**WannabeWriter630: Well thank you so MUCH for reviewing. It made my day so much and i'm glad that you enjoyed it a lot. Hopefully you're glad that i uploaded sooner than expected! ;)**

**queenc1: Well thanks for reviewing my last two chapters and i hope that you enjoyed them both a long with this one! :) And i may not have mentioned it in this chapter but trust me, Ally enjoyed the kiss! ;) **

**Bubbleslolz: Thanks for reviewing on two chapters ago! I'm glasd that you enjoyed it and hopefully you enjoyed this one! :) Hahaha that's funny!**

**cupcake291:Thanks for reviewing both chapters and i hope that you liked this one. Don't worry i promise to not forget about AUstin. I like writing in him better than i do with Ally for some random reason. Well thanks and i hope you liked it! :)**

**randomsmileyperson: Thanks for reviewing both chapters and i hope that you liked this one! :) **

**Awesomesauce325:You are really sweet and i'm sorry but i just had to put Ally pov once so you could get an idea of how she is. Although from here on out you might have to guess because she will no longer be written. Gosh that sounds mean but you get what i mean. Thank you for reviewing the last two chapters and i hope you enjoyed this one! :) **

**iamastar: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this last chapter! :) **

** .7524879: Thanks for reviewing and i hope that you liked this chapter! :)**

**naadabh: Oh my gosh name change! :) That's cool. I'm glad you like AUstin's pov and that you liked how the last chIapter turned out. For the Maid of honor, sorry for confusing you but yea, it starts at the end and now it's telling you how it got there. So i hope you liked this chapter and until next time! :)**

**Valerie: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you liked it. I hope you enjoyed this one and thanks! :)**

**Teshia14: Thanks for letting me know and i'm glad you liked the last chapters. Although not too much AUstin in this one, don't worry you'll see what's happening to him in next chapter! **

**Angeldogann: Thanks for reviewing and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**I Love Zacey I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hopefully you liked this one! :) **

**XxGlitterGirlxX: I'm glad that you are enoying this story and i hope that you are still enjoying it. Thanks for all the support and you're on of the reassons why i just had to upload! :)**

**Hfanfiction: I'm glad that i didn;t mess up with the character of Austin yet and that you enjoyed the chapters. hoopefully you enjoyed this one and thanks for all the support.**

**cookieloverx3: Thanks for the reviews and all the support i really wish that you liked this chapter and thanks! :)**

**savanna: Thanks for the review and i hope you like this chapter! :)**

**HG Just Because: Thanks for all your support and i hope you liked the last chapter becuase you just wrote frozen so i'm not sure which way to take it. But either way hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**readinghottie16: Well thanks for reviewing for the chapters and i hope that you liked this chapter! :)**

**MrsLiamPayne: Thanks for all the support and and everything! I'm glad that you liked the kiss and like the story so far. i would be jealous of your name except i like Zayn so sorry but Zayn is mine and you can have lain even though he's cute too. ;) So here's your update. Especially for you! :)**

**percyjacksonlove:Thanks fore the support and i hope that you liked this chapter! :)**

**Kato45: Thanks for reviewing and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Guest: Thanks fore reviewing and i hope that you liked this chapter! :)**

**Hey149: Sorry but i wanted you guys to get an idea of Ally but don't worry it will all be in AUstins POV for the rest. :) Oh And thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Guest: I'm glad that you see what i did with DallASS. Sadly i didn't come up with it but my friend did which she gave me the right to use! :) And thanks fore reviewing! **

**DramaMama01: Well first off, i'm glad that you liked the kiss and second of all, thank you for reviewing! :) It made my day.**

**ausllyfan01: Thanks for all your support! :) I will try to do both but i think i'll lean more heavily on Austin! But i hpoe you enjoyed this chapter as well as the ones before! :)**

**Readette:Thanks for reviewing and i guess it's my turn to be screaming my head off like a fangirl! Seriously your story is amazing! I can;t believe how amazing it is and one of the few that I am ACTUALLY interested in. Well i'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you enjoyed this one too! :)**

**keepitsimple923:Thank you for reviewing and i hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**So i hope you all liked this chapter and you are the ones to thank for this early update because this wouldn't have happened without you guys! And out of topic but you should read a story called The Rules To Being Invisible by Readette! Seriously it's a great story and you won't be let down. It's one of my favorites and i think you'll enjoy it. So that's it. Please review and let me know what you think of Ally because i am very interested in hearing your thoughts! :) So have a good night or morning and thanks for all the support on this story! :)**


	5. I Might Like Ally Dawson

**_CH. 5: I Might Like Ally Dawson_**

* * *

I feel like my heart's going to explode and a thousand emotions rush through my body right now that it leaves me quite puzzled on me feelings. I'm breathing jagged and I have no clue where I'm going or exactly why I left, but I just don't want to face Ally.

God! How did asking Ally for my iPod back turn into kissing her? I have never done anything like that to her. I have joked lots of times about kissing her and doing more things with her, but I've never actually had the guts to do it.

Great now I'm going to need to sleep with one eye open just to make sure that she doesn't sneak into my house at night to cut off my manhood. Not to mention that there are already enough rumors about Ally and me since the project. I really don't need to add more fire to the flame.

Not that it would ruin my reputation because it's pretty much screwed up already but Ally isn't. Wait, why do I even care what people think about her? It's not like she's important … right?

I shake my head as I walk out of the school's entrance. I don't feel anything towards Ally. Well to be honest I've never really asked myself this question because we've always been some type of enemies. Well not really, but to crack a conversation with that girl you need to have the right armor to prepare yourself from the words she tells you, and the right weapons to attack her with.

I swear the only reason why she only has Trish as her friend is because she ignores everyone who tries to befriend her. Seriously what's her problem? Is she too cool for all of us?

I get into my car and seeing that there's nothing much to do, I decide to drive myself to my favorite place and to forget Ally Dawson and the kiss we shared.

I bet that by tomorrow it'll be yesterday's news and something else will take that space. I just feel bad that I left Ally there, by herself, to face the teacher and students.

I'm not sure if she heard the last sentence I told her but I actually think I asked Ally Dawson if she wants to have good sex to find me. What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe I do "do" drugs and that's why I'm acting like this. Because to be honest I'm either really drunk, high, or I'm going insane!

Why am I still thinking about Ally?! Why do I feel bad for her? What do I feel for her?

Surely a little kiss can't change your mind about a person. It was a nice kiss but that's all it was; hormones doing the job it should be doing for a 17 year old. So why am I overanalyzing it like all the girls do in those stupid romantic comedy movies when their crushes talk to them? Last time I checked I don't so crushes; I do hook ups.

I pull up to this old park that is surrounded by trees. My parents used to bring me here when I was little. This park was a pirate ship, a battle field, and anything else that my eight year old mind would come up with.

I go to my usual spot when I come here. Since it's old and neglected, I can spend hours here by myself and not have my thoughts interrupted. I walk to the swings and slowly push myself with my feet. I'm staring at the ground with concentration while I let myself think about the same kiss that has been on my mind more than it should be.

Now I'm not exactly sure what I feel towards her, but I'm know for a fact that a big chunk of it is lust. The way that girl can kiss is to die for. I can't believe that I've been missing out on that all this time! But then again why did I believe that we would become friends at the end of the project? Could Dez be right of the fact that I might sort of have a crush on Ally Dawson?

Nah! I let myself chuckle at the irrationality of the thought that I might "like" Ally. I mean I wish the best for her like I would with any other girl and I see her as a good hook up but that's it.

Also I find her reactions funny. Seriously some things that girl comes up with makes my day for weeks! And it's not like I haven't kissed a girl before. Because, trust me, I have tons of experience in that field. But what is it about this teasing kiss that has me going insane!?

And the thing that puzzles me the most is that she actually reacted to it… and not in a, "I'm going to kill you for trying to kiss me." But more like, "I like what you're doing to me." This makes me wonder if she actually liked the kiss or if her hormones were in simply doing what Mother Nature has been telling us to do for a hundreds of years.

Will things be the same between us in whatever relationship we had before or will it change? Does Ally like me? Does she hate me? Did she ever hate me? Why am I thinking about what Ally feels towards me if I don't care?

Austin Moon doesn't like Ally Dawson! I chant in my head. After a few seconds I realize something. I'm in deep shit with Ally because I've never had to tell myself that I don't like a girl and much less wonder what they think about me.

After a while I lie down on the grass and listen to my iPod. I forget about everything that I have gone through today and it feels nice. I wish everything could be as simple as music. Then I would know the right words to say and the right things to do and people wouldn't think so low of me.

I really wish that people would see that I'm not the stupid bad boy stereotype. There's more to me than failing some tests and hooking up with girls.

Like I actually love music and I want to become a singer. Although I pretty much suck at writing songs but I'm working on it. And the fact that I love pancakes and stuff animals. That the reason I don't do serious relationships is because I'm still waiting for the right girl to make me fall head over heels and that I don't lead the girls I sleep with. They know hundred percent that I'm not looking for a girlfriend and after that it's their choice.

When I open my eyes I realize that it's getting late and that I have a long ride back home. Reluctantly I make my way back to my car and I can't help but wonder what happened with Ally and the rest of the school.

I try to ignore Ally for the rest of the ride home but everything seemed to remind me of her. When I get home I open my front door and shut it so hard that I cringe at the sound that it made. I run upstairs and throw myself on my bed.

"What is happening to me?" I ask out loud. I run my fingers through my hair and it feels like I'm having the worst hangover in my life. Feeling confused as hell I decide to let my mine think of possibilities.

Let's say hypothetically that kissing Ally Dawson gave me butterflies and that she enjoyed it just as much as I did. That tomorrow when I go back to school to work on our project, things will go back to being the way they used to be before Ally called me stupid hill billy and I ask her to be my girlfriend.

I burst out laughing at this possibility. Like I said, Austin Moon doesn't do serious relationships.

Ok how about I find Ally to be a great kisser and short shorts are definitely the type of clothing she should be wearing. It's not wrong to find her attractive but is it wrong that I am only interested in getting into her pants at this moment? I mean I am a guy and if Ally has been hiding her good lips from me, imagine what else she could be hiding. You know what! I'm just going to blame this on my stupid immature hormones and drink this away.

I go to my fridge and I search for the only friend that has never asks anything of me, Bud Light. One drink turns to two. And two turns into three and next thing I know, I'm drunk as hell.

I look at my clock and see that it's one in the morning and I'm still thinking about that stupid kiss that I shared with Ally. I wonder where Ally is. Is she at home or is she going to her secretive life as a hooker.

It really shouldn't bother me but I really don't like it how Ally and Dallas used to date. I bet I could have showed her a better time doing fun things with her than he ever could. And did she have to kiss him every time that I was in the room!? I mean what was up with that? You know what; I think I'll ask Ally myself.

Slowly I begin to stand up and I can't keep my balance. Man I'm going to want to kill myself tomorrow but right now I'm just going to go with it. Ally's house is about thirty minute walk from my place. I think I should walk because to be honest I think I'll crash my car into my own house if I try to drive it.

I'm stumbling over my own feet and I keep shouting out the same question at the top of my lungs, "Why did you date DallASS Ally?"

At some points I lose my balance completely, but that doesn't stop me. I continue walking with my head down and I hope I'm going in the right direction because I think I'm lost.

I'm slowly walking and I am now slowly slurring the question that made me go on this lovely walk at two in the morning when I bump into someone.

"Look where you're going you son of a," I hear a familiar voice I raise my head I realize that it's the famous Ally Dawson that has been running through my mind for the last 24 hours.

Her facial expression turns from being annoyed to pure hatred. Damn what did I ever do to her? Oh right I kissed her.

She walks around me and I just notice that I'm right outside her house. I keep seeing her walk off to her house when she turns out of nowhere and shouts with venom in her voice, "Take a picture it'll last longer!"

Now I've never really seen Ally mad, but she looks hotter than usual if possible. Right now all I know is that she's turning me on. I can't even remember the important question that made me go on this little walk of mine.

I know that my eyes are eating her up and I can't really be blamed. I'm a teenage boy that's drunk and she's a teenage girl that barely has any cloths on who happens to be VERY attractive to me.

My thoughts get interrupted with Ally shouting even louder, "What the fuck are you staring at dick head!?"

Before I can even understand the words that she yelled at me, she walks into her house and I'm standing outside like a lunatic. I don't know why I even shout after her but I say, "That wasn't a very nice thing to say!"

After standing there like a creepy stalker for a couple of minutes I decide to go home. I put my hand in my pocket and I keep walking in a crooked line, but being alone in my thoughts, there is only one thing I know for sure: I, Austin Moon, am feeling certain feelings that I've never felt for anyone. And that's all because of Ally Dawson.

**A/N: First off I'm so sorry for the late upload but you know school is always in the way and soccer season is just starting which means more time taken away and I'm really sorry. I hope this makes up for it. Don't worry I'm going to upload in about an hour or two after publishing this. To make up for last week and this one. I want to say thanks to all of you that have stayed around for this story and grateful for those of you who understand and for those of you who don't, Please don't hate me. I'm trying my best. So shout out's will be done faster and shorter due to me trying to write and upload another chapter for you all. And tomorrow Maid of Horror and Remember us will also get upload if not tonight. So shout outs!**

**kooljen9: Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. You should definitely pub;lish it and let me know so I can check it out! :) **

**Kato45: Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it and yea It was funny. :)**

** : Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I would have updated MOH but i had this chapter started already so yea. Hope you can forgive and I hope you liked Austin pov on the whole kiss. I', happy you got to see Ally side becuase you kind of need to see her pov to understand a little why she acts the way she does. So thanks for all the support and I seriously have no clue where i'd be without your support! :)**

** HG Just Because:Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for long wait but here it is. And don't worry all the stories will get updated so you can read to your hearts content! :) **

**Bubbleslolz:Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Glad you enjoyed the shout out because that's the reason why I write them! :D Yea Ross kind of came out of nowhere but there he is and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! :)**

**minnieami11:Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. trust me Auslly will happen. Although I'm not sure how long it'll take yet but it will happen! ;)**

lovinaussly:**Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Well first off, glad that you like the story and the reason why Ally acts like a bitch is because first off, although she's not a complete bitch to everyone, she likes to be in her own little world without anyone else involved in it and because she's mad at him for kissing her. So yea other motives to be discovered in later chapters. :)**

XxGlitterGirlxX:**Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **Sorry for the longest update and I hope i haven;t let you down. Thanks for all the support and i hope you enjoyed this one a lot and the next one! :)

Sofia Michelle:**Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **Sorry for the confusion but yes Ally did take Austin's iPod which is why Austin cornered her and gave her a kiss. And sorry for the long update. :)

Teshia14: **Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **Thanks for all the support and thanks for letting me know on my mistakes. Can you pm how to get a beta reader cause I'm not sure how to and tell me how this chapter is. I tried to correct it myself but usually i miss a lot of mistakes. Thanks for your support! :)

Awesomesauce325: **Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **Thanks for all the support and i hope that it made up for the long wait! :)

randomsmileyperson: **Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait and for not reviewing your stories but i've been so busy that i can;t even read it :( But I will tomorrow and I'm going to have a great time reading your new story and My Bad Boy! :) Thanks for all the support!**

Readette: Haha your review made me laugh! **Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**You should update your story soon! I'm waiting too and sorry for the long wait. I'm glad that you're really enjoying the story! :)

queenc1:**Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **Like always thanks for all the support and being patient with my weird update that i do. I hope this makes up for the long wait! :)

cupcake291; Aww you're sweet! I'm glad that knowing Ally's pov helped to understand her better because I think that it will make it better for later on. **Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long update I'll try to get better. **

supersweetp: Ok I've been wanting to say this for a long time but you have an AWESOME name! incase you didn;t know and Thanks. I'm glad to be someone's inspiration. BTW I loved the one shot and I love your other two shot that I reviewed. Keep on writing! :) **Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **

**A: Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **

**BexibooRocks76:Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **

**OhSnapItzCari:Thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **

**So sorry for the sloppy shout outs but I'm trying and random question, do any guys read my my story? You can pm if you don't want to review. I was just kind of wondering. And if you do can you tell me if I'm getting Austin's POV realistic because I can't be sure if i am or not since I'm a girl. So yea, so thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope you still want to read and i promise to upload better. I know how much i hate when the story i really love isn't getting upload so yea sorry.**

**Have a good night or good morning or good afternoon! :)**


	6. How A Heart Can Break

**_CH. 6: How A Heart Can Break_**

* * *

I'm awakened by my alarm telling me that it's 6 AM. All I know is that I'm ready to kill it for disturbing my sleep. When I try to get up I feel my head screaming out in pain. Just like I suspected yesterday, here's the massive hangover.

I want to call in sick but I only have two days until the stupid project needs to be turned in. And something tells me that Ally, being the control freak that she is, wants to do some last review or something.

I get up and make my way to the bathroom. I'm hoping the cold shower will make my hangover feel better and wake me up enough to not crash on my way to school.

Once I get out I dry myself before putting on my classic Austin Moon style; a plain red V-neck with a blue and red stripped shirt opened, and my worn out jeans.

I grab my keys and soon I'm on my way to my personal hell. I just hope that the whole kiss thing died down yesterday. I know it's a long shot but still, I don't want to hear about it.

As soon as I walk through the school's door everyone stops talking and an awkward silence takes the place of the usual chatter.

I smile weakly at them and say hi to a few. As I continue walking some guys congratulate me for finally "tapping" Ally Dawson, some girls throw themselves at me like usual and others ignore me.

So much for hoping it all died down! I continue walking to my locker and as I'm trying to open it, I'm pushed up against it all of a sudden. Before I can react I'm turned around.

"Hi Ally," I utter nervously.

Standing in front of me is a furious Ally and even though I remember calling her hot last night, all I can think of right now is hoping that my man parts don't get injured.

She pushes me against the locker one more time before she grabs my shirt by the shoulders and tells me in a low dangerous voice, "Look I don't even want to know why you kissed me and much less see your face again. But I do want you to fix the problem that I'm in thanks to your little stupid irrational mind."

I'm confused because I have no clue what problem could be caused by this. Did she get a detention for showing PDA? Nah, she's goody-two shoes here. They probably let her off with a warning. I'm going to ask her what problem she's talking about when a couple of girls walk over and say hi to her and others glare at her. Now my mouth is hanging wide open because like I said, Ally never talks to anyone unless its school related.

She lets out a frustrating yell before she pushes me back for the third time to run her fingers through her hair.

"You need to fix the problem that everybody now thinks they can talk to me! I used to be invisible from everyone and now there are girls coming up to me saying hi while others are threatening me to stay away from you!" she screams at me.

I wince at her voice and now I realize why she's pissed. This is much worse than getting a detention for Ally. God what am I going to do with myself. I'm opening my mouth to ask her how when she whispers to me with pure hatred, "Now I have no clue how you're going to do it but you have to. You kissed me and that's why they're talking to me. Do you know how many guys have asked me for my address or number so they can get a turn with me?"

I look into her eyes and I know that she feels hurt because those guys only see her as a slut. Man I really want to know who they are so I can crush their face! No one talks like that to Ally! Especially when all those stupid rumors are lies.

"Who are they?" I ask her in a dangerous tone.

I can see a spark of surprise from Ally's eyes but she soon covers it with anger. She runs her fingers through her hair one more time before she tells me in a weak whisper, "Look forget about them Austin, but please tell all the girls to leave me alone. I don't know if you noticed but I like to be by myself. I like being invisible to everyone, or close to invisible as I can get. And tell the guys that I will never sleep with any of them… And to leave me alone."

Before I can ask her anything else or form any words she leaves me. Soon after the bell to go to homeroom rings and fills the hallway with people. I lose sight on Ally. Man I've screwed up things with her badly.

I'm slowly making my way to homeroom when a buddy of mine comes up to me and says, "SO on a scale one to ten, how good was little miss goody-two shoes?"

I feel myself boil up at the comment and I can't help myself when I pick him up by the collar and shout out loud for everyone to hear, "Don't ever talk about Ally like that! You got me?"

He nods his head quickly and I know that he's scared. Before I put him down I shout out loud for everyone to hear, "I did not have sex with Ally Dawson. We just shared a simple kiss and that was to get my iPod back as some of you saw. So leave her alone."

With that I made my way to homeroom and my bud, Alex apologized for talking like that. I ignore him the whole way though. How could he ask me that question?

The rest of the day goes a little better and Dez helps me set the record straight as more people come to ask me questions of the so called rumors. After I hear the last bell ring I let out a sigh of relief and I'm glad that I've survived today without getting injured by Ally Dawson. Thinking about her made me think of the first words she told me today.

I can't believe she didn't feel anything. Here I am helplessly thinking that I might have a crush on her, that she's the first girl to catch my attention, and she doesn't find my kisses to be worth the time to talk about it? Can anyone else see something wrong with that picture because I sure hell can.

I wonder what's wrong with people talking to her. I think she should be grateful that someone besides Trish is speaking to her because I sure wouldn't want to be lonely as hell. But then again she could have other friends outside of school and if that's the case, something about it doesn't give me a good vibe. Because every time that I catch her leaving or coming from her house she is dressed like a hooker, which I really don't mind but it's Ally that we're talking about, and she says really big words for being a goody two shoes.

I wonder what else she's up to. And I'm very curious to where she goes. I'm walking to my car when I get an amazing idea, why don't I spy on her and follow her to where ever she goes.

That way I'll know for sure who Ally Dawson really is. I can feel a lopsided smile forming across my face and the next thing I know, I'm driving myself to Wal-Mart to get some spy gear.

It's currently eight o'clock and this is the time that Ally left the last time. I am wearing all black clothing and I have a wacky talkie to contact Dez in case I need a car to follow her. I also have a flashlight, watch, and a pen that can record. I bet I could be the number one spy of America.

I'm hiding behind a bush and all I'm doing is staring at her front door with great intensity. After five minutes I can't take it any longer and being the easily distracted type of person that I am, I take out my phone and begin playing Pac-man. After a while, I get tired and I decide to let my head rest for a second or so but soon I fall asleep.

I don't know what time it is but I'm awakened by the sound of a motorcycle and I see a guy with blond hair with shades on pulling into the driveway of Ally's house.

For some reason I don't like this guy and I don't even know him. I send Dez the message that I need a car and I'm hoping that he doesn't ruin it by coming too early or bring his orange car that stands out like a sore thumb.

I'm getting impatient when I see Ally coming out of her front door and I feel like my eyeballs are about to fall out. She is wearing a red and black corset like shirt and I don't even think she can bend down from how short her skirt is!

Now I don't know what to think. My teenage brain is enjoying the sight of her, but my heart feels like it breaking. I don't want her to go out dressed liked that to anywhere. Not even if it's to come see me. And the fact that she's getting on a motorcycle with a guy makes it a hundred times worse.

Now I don't really know anything about the guy and her but there seems to be some tension. She gets on cautiously and he looks angry. And just as he came out of nowhere, they leave.

After I know that they're far away to be able to see me, I come out from the bush uttering to myself that Dez better hurry up. As if reading my thoughts he shows up three seconds later but I mentally hit myself for not telling him to bring his black car.

In front of me is the orange car and sadly, it has the cucaracha song as the horn. I reluctantly get in and tell Dez where to go.

Soon we're a few cars behind them and I'm hoping that they don't realize we're onto them. They seem to be heading for the woods which I think is very unusual for a guy and a girl to be heading to, but after seeing the way that Ally's dress, nothing can really surprise me.

We let them go ahead and we follow them on foot. I thought we were going to get lost but there was this loud music coming from somewhere and we just followed it.

Soon I see a huge crowd of teenagers to young adults. Why would Ally be here? This is most definitely not her type. Ally doesn't smoke, drink, dance, or hooks up! What would she find here that normal high school parties don't?

I make my way through the crowd and I lose sight of Dez fast. Somehow I feel like I'm in a battle zone and I need to fend myself from… EVERYTHING!

There are hot girls, slutty girls, and average girls at this party and same with the guys. There are neon lights everywhere and the smell of alcohol reeks. I continue exploring until I find that there's an area where people smoke and do drugs and that's when I believe that I've had enough!

I try to contact Dez but he won't answer and I'm just praying to God that he hasn't abandoned me here. Funny thing, girls are still throwing themselves at me here too. Sometimes I wonder how low a girl is willing to go. I try to find my way around the place when I see the guy that drove Ally here with… another girl?

Now I'm confused because I thought they were something. Why would he be with another girl if he came with Ally? I want to ask him about it but as I take two steps towards him I realize that it wouldn't be the smartest idea, considering that he could tell Ally about me. Reluctantly I turn around to go find my way back to civilization.

I keep asking people to get out of my way and I try to keep the interaction as low as possible when I see something horrible.

If I thought seeing Ally dressed in a really sexy outfit getting on a motorcycle with a guy, that I don't know, break my heart; then I think that this sight is the death of me.

Ally is grinding on a guy that I am willing to bet my life she doesn't even know. Now I don't know if I feel sad because that's how much she thinks she's worth, or the fact that she's doing something like this. Or if it's because I really wish I could be the guy that she was grinding on; that I could be the only guy in her life, period.

I want to move my eyes away from this horrible sight but I can't. I feel my heart break into a billion of pieces and I don't know why but I feel a tear fall down my cheek.

Just when I don't think I can feel any lower, I see her turn around and she kisses him. As if kissing someone doesn't mean anything. I know that I do that lots of times, but I hope Ally doesn't. She doesn't deserves to be treated like a toy that everyone uses up until it breaks.

I stay there frozen, and that's when she turns towards my direction and something tells me that she sees me. Before she can completely figure out who I am, I make a run for it and I don't care if I get lost. I just don't want to face her and her voice yelling at me in an annoying tone why I am following her. I don't want to face anyone right now.

I keep running until I reach the orange car and I sigh in relief when I see Dez waiting for me inside. I get in as fast as I can and Dez keeps asking me a million of questions but I can't form any words. All I can see is the image of Ally kissing a guy and I think I finally know how a heart can break.

A/N so here's this week update and tomorrow will be Maid of Horrors turn for update along with remember us. so do not worry and I'll do shout outs for this chapter in the next one. Thanks! Have a good night or morning! :)


	7. One Step Backward, Two Steps Forward

_**CH. 7: One Step Back, Two Steps Forward**_

* * *

Two days have passed since I saw who Ally Dawson truly is. The only thing that leaves me confused is why she acts like that. Why does she act like a shy nerd at school when at night she acts like a… I can't bring myself to say it. I still refuse to accept the fact that Ally makes out with guys she doesn't know. And I still don't know what I feel or what Dez likes to say, "DENIAL!"

All I know for now, or willing to admit, is that I just want to know why she is like that. I know I make it sound like she is a slut with the comments I make towards her at school but that's because I know no one will believe them!

But now that I know that she does have a side like that I can't help but feel guilty. What if I pushed goody two shoes Ally Dawson to the edge and she finally gave in to the tittle that I've been giving her!? I can't be the one who made her like this! Guiltiness would eat me away. I can see myself at my death bed in the future and when the priest comes to ask me for my sins I'll break down in tears and say that I was the one who caused our future president to crack. Well there go my chances for trying to get into heaven.

I'm listening to my music in the last class of the day, but the sound of the clock ticking seems to be louder. Tonight I'm going to go over Ally's house to practice on presenting the PowerPoint but I feel nervous as hell! What should I do? Do I confront her about her making out with a guy and going out in public without any clothes!? Well she did have clothes but it looked like she didn't! Do I ignore it and act like nothing happened and hide away my "worries" for her? I refuse to say feelings because I do NOT like Ally Dawson. I'm just worried about her; yup that's it.

I keep staring at the clock and I want time to freeze or rewind. That way I don't have to think and I can be the same Austin that only knew dorky Ally like everyone else did in school. And I wouldn't have the teasing kiss replaying in my mind. I'm still not sure if I like her or I want to get into her pants. Why do hormones have to be so confusing!?

I'm hitting my head on my desk when I hear the school bell ring and I feel that the clock on the wall is mocking me by reminding me how much time I have to live until I have to face her. After a few seconds I reluctantly get up and go to basketball practice.

The rumors have died now. I think that part of it is because apparently there's this new girl and she's done the whole football team in less than a week but I doubt it's true. But either way, as long as Ally's out of the gossip I'm good. I make my way to the gym and find that the whole teams gathered around waiting for me.

"Hey guys what's up?" I ask them casually.

I'm grabbing my shorts and practice shirt when I hear them say, "Do you like Ally Dawson?"

I feel my eyes fall out and I start to choke on my own saliva. I'm trying to catch my breath when Dez comes out of nowhere behind me and begins to hit my back while shouting,

"Don't worry Buddy, I will help you. Just don't go into the light!"

After getting him off of me with the help of the rest of the team, I turn around to them, "Where did you guys get that idea?"

Their eyes all turn to the ground to Dez and back to the ground. I chuckle lightly before I say, "What does that have to do with practice?"

They start to look at one another for reassurance before one of them steps forward and says, "It's just that we want to make sure you don't have any distractions with anything. It's one thing to do your usual hooks up but it's different when you get in a relationship."

I look at all of them in disbelief and then I feel angry. Who are they to tell me who I can or cannot date?

"Look guys, I know we've won championships for six years in a row but trust me, Ally's the least of your worries. You guys need to practice your hardest to be fit for the playoffs and those are like months away. Plus if I did like Ally, I wouldn't stop seeing her for basketball. I know that she would take time away but I wouldn't abandon you. Unless you guys don't think I'm fit to be caption speak now or forever hold your peace," I tell them in a stern voice.

They look ashamed for a while before they all start talking in gibberish because they're all shouting at the same time that I deserve to be caption and with that we go out to practice.

As soon as Coach blows in the whistle to signal that practice is over I shout in excitement. The rest of the team throws the balls in the air and we're just screaming like little kids and rushing to the locker room. I'm sprinting with them when I hear a girl shouting my name out loud. I stop and turn around to see that it's Ally.

I have the most confused expression playing on my face and it doesn't help when my team shouts, "Oooohhhhh," as they go into the lockers. I tell them to shut up in a whisper yell and jog over to her.

"Umm.. Hi Ally," I nervously talk to her as I scratch my neck with my right hand. I put my hands on my hips as I see her roll her eyes at me.

"I was hoping you could give me a ride home and we could work on the project from there. I know I told you to come around seven but plans changed and I'm hoping you can do it earlier?" Ally starts off as if she's telling me a command but as she goes through her speech she ends with a questioning tone.

I can feel a smirk form across my face and I feel something weird in my stomach. I have never seen know it all Ally Dawson shy before. The way her cheeks turn pink, how she plays with the trim of her shirt and is looking at the ground takes my breath away.

She looks up at me to find me staring at her and in the same defensive tone that I have gotten used to she asks, "What!?"

I shake my head at her and chuckle lightly before I say, "Wait for me on the bench and I'll be out in a minute."

Before I'm finished with my sentence Ally walks towards the bleacher and I sprint to the lockers. As soon as I enter I'm greeted by the whole team who's already leaving and asking along the way if I got her number. I can feel my cheeks burning up and I try to cover it up with, "Anyone who's here in a matter of five minutes is going to give me five sprints around the court!" That makes everyone leave except for Dez of course.

He gives me two thumbs up before he runs out of the locker room shouting out loud, "Tell me all the details when you get home!"

I chuckle at him as I go to the showers and rinse myself quickly. Then I rush to put my cloths on and run out shirtless with a shirt in my hands. When I have reached the gym I feel a little bit out of breath but I manage to shout, "Sorry for taking a while Alls."

I look up to find Ally staring at me with her mouth wide open. At first I'm unsure why she is when I remember that she's most likely likes six packs. I bet she wants to tap me now.

I'm sure she didn't hear a word I said so I jog over to her with my shirt over my shoulders. I'm a few feet away from her and I can see her shaking her head as she tries to come back to her senses.

"Put a shirt on!" she yells at me as she tries to cover her eyes.

I laugh at her reaction before I yell back, "Are you sure because it seems like you love what you see."

She takes her hands off for a quick second to give me the famous Dawson death glare but I counteract it with a wink.

"Yes I am 100% sure that I never want to see you shirtless!" she shouts in a tone that seems more desperate and annoyed than the last time she talked.

She still has her eyes covered and I'm walking closer to her. She can't see that I'm standing right in front of her. Before she can do anything, I'm taking her hands away from her eyes and pulling her towards me.

I hear her breath hitch from surprising her and I smirk. She lets out a yell as I put my arms around her waist and cage her in. I think she seems to be paralyzed from my actions to think about pushing me back.

"Well what if I told you that I like to be shirtless?" I ask her in the most innocent voice I can make.

"Well I… I will… I…." Ally stutters as she tries to come with an excuse. I chuckle lightly at her reaction and then she remembers that she can slap me. She doesn't go full on but enough to let me know she's teasing me. In a cute childish voice she demands, "Don't laugh at me!"

I teasingly glare at her and she looks like she has accomplished something when all of a sudden I put my face at the crook of her neck and make my lips brush against her skin. I feel her breathe faster at the contact and once again I've left her speechless.

Seeing that she's not pushing me away, I start leaving kisses on her skin. I start softly but as I move my way up to her jawline they get a bit rough. By now she's struggle with herself to push me away because she has her hands on my chest, but she's just not doing the pushing away part quite well.

I slowly release my grip around her waist and move her hands around my neck. Now I think that we're both enjoying this because she's stopped fighting me and I love the way that my lips feel on her skin.

I softly whispers in between the kisses, "Tell me when to stop and I'll stop."

I linger on her jaw line and I feel her grip on me get tighter as I suck ever so lightly on the crook of her neck. After doing this for a quick second I move my lips so that they get closer to hers but as I'm reaching for them she whispers ever so softly, "Stop."

She sounds like she's out of breath and I freeze for a second, realizing what I've been doing before I pull back and mumble a quick, "Sorry."

We slowly untangle ourselves and there's this tension in the air. It's not awkward but it feels like we're leaving something unsaid. We both wanted that kiss to happen yet it didn't. I turn around and begin to walk away as I put my shirt on. I don't know how Ally's going to take this situation but I'm just going to act like it never happened.

After a few seconds of walking out, I hear a small voice shouting, "Wait for me," followed by footsteps running towards my direction. When I reach the door I walk out but hold it open for Ally. As soon as she catches up, we make our way to my car and drive the whole way in silence to her house.

We sit in the car for a few minutes before I interrupt the silence with, "We're here."

I hear Ally take a deep breath before she says, "Well then let's go."

We both get out of the car and I'm taking her words as let's pretend that whatever happened in the gym never occurred. We walk to the steps of her front door and that's when hell begins.

We've been trying for the last two hours to rehearse what we're going to say, but it's hard when Ally's screaming in your ear every ten seconds that you're doing it wrong! Well one thing's for sure, whether Ally be what Ally is, she will always care about her grades more than she should. Which would make her a nerd for LIFE.

I'm currently sitting on her bed as Ally paces back and forth lecturing me the reasons why we need to get a 100% on this project if not, at least a 95%. But all I can think is that the more she talks the less I'm willing to try. She turns around to find me lying down on her bed.

"Austin!" she yells at me while putting her hands on her hips, "Were you paying any attention to me?"

I only grunt as my response and she yells in frustration. "What do I have to do to get you to pay attention?" she whispers softly to no one in particular.

I sit up automatically. She looks hot and with a suggestive look I say, "Well… I can think of somethings that would make me pay attention for sure."

She's oblivious to what I mean at first and in a naïve voice says, "What?"

I raise my eyebrow at her and seductively whisper, "Come here," as I pat my laps, "And I'll show you."

She scoffs at me and rolls her eyes while saying in a snobby tone, "Like that'll ever happen!"

I glare at her for a quick second and then I add, "Well let's remember you were eating me up at the gym."

She turns her head at me and then walks over slowly and leans down so she's at the same level as me and whispers in a dangerously low voice that seems to be turning me on and freaking me out at the same time, "Baby, you wouldn't be able to handle me."

I feel myself gulp as the room suddenly feels ten times hotter. As she pulls back I feel myself let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in and in the same annoying tone that she was lecturing me with a couple of minutes ago she tells me, "Anything else you want?"

I start to look around her room when my stomach growls out of nowhere. Now the next sound that I hear makes my heart freeze as it makes it beat a hundred times faster at the same time! It's the most beautiful sound I've heard and it gets me to wonder if Ally's bipolar because she seems like it.

For the first time, in all the years that I've been going to school with her, I hear her giggle. And not a fake one but a true genuine one. The kind that makes you smile because you know you made a person happy for a split second.

She's looking at me with mischievous eyes and before I can say anything she tells me, "Let's take a break. I'm tired of giving you lectures that I'm sure is boring you to death. Then maybe we'll be able to do it right. Come on."

She motions me to follow her but I stay frozen. She's being nice to me; Austin Moon. Ally is the first girl that has me so confused. One minute she's trying to kill me and the next she's being nice to me. I don't know when I'm going to set her off or make her laugh.

She turns around to me and in the same irritating voice asks me, "Are you going to keep staring at my wall or follow me?" I shake my head before getting up and making my way to Ally's kitchen.

Her kitchen looks nice. They have more family pictures, a few to do lists, and a nice table where it is noticeable that a group of people eat together. "Nice kitchen you have," I faintly whisper to her.

"Erm… Thanks," she simply replies. She motions me to take a sit on the table as she makes her way to the refrigerator.

Awkward silence begins to fill the room but Ally interrupts it with, "Ok so do you want leftover lasagna, left over macaroni and cheese, or left over take out?"

I guess my face must have shown that I'm not fond of any of those be cause she adds to the list, "Or we can just order pizza?" I sigh in relief and Ally chuckles lightly as she calls Stuft Pizza (1).

Five minutes later she joins me at the table and makes things even more awkward with, "Sooo." She lets the conversation drop just like that. And that one worded syllable brings so much weight into the room. We keep looking anywhere else when I interrupt the uneasy moment with, "It must be nice to eat with your family."

When I turn to look at her she is staring at me with disbelief. I feel like I've just said the most unpleasant words that anyone has ever said. I guess she feels my embarrassment and tries to help me with, "Well you can say that I guess." Now it's my turn to give her a dumbfound expression and she notices my confusion because she says, "It's just that most of the time it feels like it's just me."

I nod my head as if I understand what she means and then utter, "Well when you do eat with your family it must be nice." She turns to look me in the eyes and I see something different than the usually fire that I've become accustomed to. She doesn't seem strong but yet is glued together by something. She looks broken, like she has bruises that are unseen, but yet I find something out of the blue; in those big brown eyes she seems to have hope. She has this strong urge to hope for something that I'm not quite sure what it is. I give her a small smile and she returns one.

Somehow I feel like I've just had my first moment with Ally. But it gets interrupted when we hear the doorbell ring and we both blink our eyes. When I look into them one more time, she now has the same guard that she put up 24/7.

"I should go get it," she whispers softly. She slowly gets up and moves to get some money when I find myself taking out my wallet. I walk to her quickly and put my hand on top of hers while gently uttering, "It's ok. I'll pay this time."

She turns to look at me in the eyes and it's only then that I realize how close we really are. We're merely three inches away from each other. Before I can stop myself I find myself leaning in and I see her leaning in too. I'm closing my eyes but the magic of the moment sweeps away when we hear an impatient delivery guy pushing the button twenty times i a row.

"Uh… I should be getting that." Ally tensely mumbles to herself. She takes the money that I handed to her and goes to the door. I take the time to inspect her pictures more. I never realized that she had braces in the eighth grade or the fact that she carries around a brown, worn out journal. Well I actually knew about it but I haven't seen it with her in the longest time.

"Well here's the pizza," Ally voices. I turn to find her setting the pizza on the table and getting some paper plates. I get the cups and fill them with water and soon we're sitting at the table eating in complete silence that's not awkward but not comfortable either. We keep it like this until I say, "So how's your brown journal doing?"

She has some pizza sauce on the corner of her lip and she has no clue what I'm talking about. After a second or so, realization hits her and she tells me, "Oh that old thing! I can't believe you remembered about it? It's been a while since I've written in it actually. In fact I haven't opened it over a year."

Now I can feel my eyes falling out. Hearing that Ally hasn't opened it in a year is like hearing a pig can fly and a cat barks and a dog meows. It's just not right.

She laughs at my facial expression and adds, "It's just I didn't have too much time and I got new interests."

When I hear her say interests I can't help but see her kissing that random guy and I want to confront her right there but then I remember that I have no reason to accuse her. She's living her life the way she wants it to. Just like how I'm living mine.

Out of nowhere she asks me, "Do you still want to be a famous singer?"

She's not looking at me but I'm trying to figure out where the hell she got dirt on me. My lack of noise makes her say, "I remember when we were in grade school how you would say that by the age of 15 you were going to be a famous singer rocking out Madison Square."

I chuckle at this. I can't believe she still remembered. I used to talk like I actually was going to become a famous singer.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask her mysteriously.

I know by the twinkle in her eyes that she's curious to what I got to say and nods in response to my question. "Well come take the seat next to me so I can whisper it to you."

She raises an eyebrow at me but does as she's told. She moves her hair away from her ear and I lean down to quietly utter, "I still pretend to be a famous singer in my shower when no one's looking."

She pulls back from me and laughs. In between giggle I hear her say, "I'm not laughing at you. I just thought you'd given up by now."

I feel my lips forming a smile at hearing her laugh and say, "Well I call it a dream for a reason. Either way, I won't make it because I can't write songs."

As soon as the last words comes out of my lips Ally stops laughing abruptly and seems uneasy. "What?" I ask her.

She looks at her half eaten pizza as she says, "It's just that when I was little I wanted to be a songwriter!"

She laughs at the coincidence and I join in. Next thing I know we're rocking to radio and singing on top of our lungs.

For a second i forget the memory of Ally kissing the random guy, the way she dresses sometimes, and that she might hate my guts more than anyone else, but I only focus on the way her lips felt on mine, the way her laugh sounds, and the fact that this moment is mine and only mine.

A/N: So I hope you all liked this chapter! :) We got to see a different side to Ally in this one. And Austin is just being the guy he is and denying everything. Gosh he acts so much like a girl! :) But then that could be because I am writing him and I'm a girl so... yea. I hope you like this long update and sadly there's sad news, i can't do shout outs today because it's really late and I'm tired and I'm hoping you guys can excuse me for this one time but I promise that I will properly thank you all next chapter!Ok so who's proud of me for uploading on time this time!? I sure am! I hope this chapter makes up for it and I want to say a general big THANK YOU to all of you who have read, followed, favorite, or reviewed this story! Seriously you have no clue how glad I am with the outcome of this story. I mean we're already at 96 reviews! Man you guys move so fast! So thanks a bunch for all the support and I hope you liked it. Thanks for understanding. Please review to let me know what you think. Oh to those of you who read I Promise I'll leave, well I', going to add another chapter and finish the inconclusive two shot thanks to Bubbleslolz! Who has made me feel guilty enough to continue for those of you who want to know the ending I would give it. So yea expect that sometime in a week or so. Again depending on my schedule and please pray for me. Tomorrow officially my second greatest joy and torture begins, SOCCER! I love the game, I hate the conditioning. -.- So yea thanks again and I'll let you all go now.

So have a goodnight or morning or afternoon, depending where you're at! :)

BTW Stuft Pizza, real pizza company that I DO NOT OWN IN ANNY POSSIBLE WAY! And my favorite pizza of all time! If you like or know about it too, let me know in a review. I'm just curious to see how many of you guys know it. Ok so I will stop rambling now!


	8. Let's Be Friends

_**CH. 8: Let's Be Friends**_

* * *

**Monday**

Last week we gave our presentation to class, and everyone was surprised to see that I actually knew the information i was talking about. And for the first time in a while, I got a hundred!

What can I say? Ally brings the best out of me by threatening me in illegal ways.

I enter school with the usual attitude I have. I have music pounding in my ears and I notice the teachers who are giving me disapproving glances while I walk towards my locker.

What the hell are they staring at? School hasn't even started and they're giving me crap already!? Yea I know I'll never be the ideal student that goes to a prestigious school, like Harvard but I'm still a HUMAN! A human with freaking feelings at that too!

And for my own damn defense, things have changed since the project. For example, teachers now think that I'll actually try harder in class, I find myself doing some homework at night because it gives me a sense of accomplishment, and I actually pay more attention than I did before in class. I hate to admit but I owe it all to Ally. Like I said before, she's changed me for better or worse.

I keep uttering to myself how adults can never stay away from other people's lives because they find something appealing in judging other people. Especially the ones they think are worse than them.

I open my locker and get the materials I need for my classes but I only realize this when I'm about to close my locker. Ugh! Why does Ally keep running through my mind 24/7! What did she do to change me so much in a matter of two months?

I slam my locker shut as I leave and I ignore the adults that are glaring at me. It's not my fault that they're too old for their ears to handle the sound.

As I enter first period I can't help but feel nervous. Ally and I never said anything about our relationship or the kiss we shared. I'm not sure what to expect.

Half of me want us to be friends but yet the other side only finds the attempt of becoming friends with her as a waste of time because she always pushes people away.

As I take my usual seat, I have a small ray of hope that Ally doesn't forget these past two months of us being together and the kiss we shared but most of all the night we actually had a decent conversation than eating each other's heads off. I try to look busy with my iPod but I'm actually waiting for a certain brunette to walk through the door.

I know that she's going to take the seat farthest away from me. The idea of Ally taking the seat next to me is irrational but I want to see that Ally wants something to do with me too. I want to see that I had an effect on her as much as she did on me. Overall I want to see the Ally Dawson that she tries to hide so desperately from everyone.

The bells about to ring in a few minutes but there's still no sign of Ally. I'm about to give up when I hear the same laugh that made my heart skip a beat a few days ago. I look up to see Ally walking in with Trish. She seems to be happy about something.

She looks around the room to see which seats are open and then her eyes cross paths with mine. It's a split second and I'm not sure what to do. I rehearsed how I would tell Ally to take a seat next to me this weekend but when I open my mouth to form words nothing is heard.

All I manage to do is smile and I give her a small wave. She still looks at me but notices that people are starting to pick up on our silent conversation. I point to the empty desk next to mine when she looks at me again. "Ally take a seat here," I mouth.

Some of the students are talking while others are staring at Ally and me, seeing what we're up to. Now I really don't care what they think but apparently Ally does. She quickly looks somewhere else and takes the first seat that she can reach that's not next to me.

My stare follows her to her seat. Did she really ignore me? She doesn't even think I'm worth the time to tell me that she's never going to sit next to me? I knew that Ally wasn't going to sit next to me but I didn't think she was going to full on ignore me after spending two whole months working on some stupid project!

Soon the teacher comes and brings some tranquility to the chaotic classroom but all I notice is the brief second when Ally looks back at me and mouths, "Sorry."

Really? Sorry? That's the best she comes up with after leaving me hanging like that? And here I thought that we were finally overcoming our differences. I was thinking that after singing to the radio we were starting to become friends but I think her actions just spoke louder than the words we shared that night.

I spend the rest of that class painfully stealing glances at her wondering what I did wrong. And when the bell rings I'm the first one out and rush towards my second class. But as I take a seat in my assigned desk I realize that Ally's in half of my classes and I'm going to have to face her.

**Tuesday**

For some reason I woke up this morning with a strange urge to show Ally that she might have not meant a single word she told me but I meant everything I told her.

I stand outside our classroom and am casually leaning on the wall as I wait for her to walk by. When I see her coming down the hall, I get the same butterflies that I've been feeling whenever she's around. She's busy talking to Dallas and I'm just waiting to see if she'll notice me.

I hear her laugh at a joke he makes and soon she's almost standing in front of me. She looks up from the ground and is surprised to see me and I take this moment to say, "Hi Ally." But before I'm even finished saying her name she's walking into the classroom.

I stay there dumbfound and don't enter the room until the tardy bell rings. I take the seat in the back and I spend the rest of Tuesday trying to get her attention outside of class by waiting for her but it always ends in the same. She would walk right by me as if I was invisible. Why do girls have to be so complicated?

**Wednesday**

This time I decide to take a seat next to her. In first period I take the desk that's two seats away from her and I keep whispering her name but she doesn't replies until the hundredth time.

If looks could kill, I'd be in a tomb by now. She looks like shes's ready to kill me and she speaks dryly to me as she tells me to get to the point.

To be quite honest I'm starting to get fed up. I mean I am only willing to try for so many times! If Ally keeps ignoring me like this then something tells me I'm going to go back to my old ways with girls in no time.

**Thursday**

I don't do anything today. I've decided to give up last night after seeing that all my attempts are useless. I am not going to keep begging her to pay attention to me when she has made it loud and clear that she is not interested.

I drag my feet into homeroom and as soon as i get situated in my desk, i out my head down to take a power nap. I try to go to sleep but Ally's at the back of my mind. I'm waiting to hear her come in and when she finally does, it takes all of my will power to not look up.

After a while I can't take it any longer so I decide to take a sneak peek and the funny thing was that Ally Dawson couldn't keep her eyes off me. She would look around the classroom and her eyes would keep landing on me.

I try to ignore her and as soon as the bell rings I make my way out of the classroom. As I walk by her, her eyes look hopeful for something but I'm not quite sure.

We keep playing this game for the rest of the classes we shared before lunch. I would walk into the classroom, take the seat that's farthest away from the white board, and then Ally would walk in and look for me before she sat down.

She would look at me for a quick second and then she would keep glancing back at me when the teacher had their back to us. When I would catch her eyes, she would blush and then turn back to look at the board.

It's funny how she keeps acting all innocent one second and then the next one, she has an ego just like mine. She makes it seem like she wants nothing with me but now she looks like she wants me to talk to her. Why can't this girl make up her mind already!?

After lunch we do the same actions we've been doing all this morning. It's getting really annoying now. At first it was interesting to see or wonder why she was acting like this but now... It's eh.

She looks over her shoulder for the fifth time in fourth period and I decide to do something different by winking at her. Her cheeks quickly turn to a shade of red and then she turns to look at the board as fast as she can except this time she drops everything on her desk.

Everyone stops to stare at her and the teacher asks if she alright but she keeps stumbling over her words. Maybe there's more between Ally and me than she leads me to believe.

**Friday**

It's the last class of the day and all I can pay attention to is Ally; who happens to sit right in front of me today.

I've spent the entire class trying to start a conversation with her but she keeps ignoring me like always.

I keep leaning forward in attempt to tap her shoulder, but as soon as I'm a centimeter away I stop myself. I'm having trouble saying words and something tells me that I'll word vomit if I try to say anything to her.

Everything that has to do with Ally is strange and new to me. I've never been tongue-tied yet this girl knows how to leave me speechless. I've always been used to girls falling for me but this girl makes me play for it. She leads me on to crush down my hopes to only lead me on again. She is the most confusing person that I've ever met and annoys the hell out of me… yet I find myself running back even when I think I've had enough.

I'm trying to get the guts to talk to her again when I see her raise her hand to ask to go to the bathroom.

I let a few seconds pass by before I innocently ask the teacher to let me go to the bathroom. After arguing with the teacher that if he didn't let me go to the bathroom he would have some lemonade on his floor, I'm following Ally. It takes me a few seconds to catch up with her but soon I'm right next to her.

"Ally!" I shout out.

She stops and turns around with a confused facial expression. "Austin?" she asks uncertain.

I only nod my head to her question. She doesn't move towards me but she doesn't leave either. That's a good sign right?

"Hey I just wanted to ask you why you've been ignoring me these past few days." I ask her straight out.

Originally I planned to smooth talk her and then pop the question but I guess curiosity got the best of me. She looks like she's just been caught doing something wrong and in a hesitant tone she says, "I… I haven't… I'm not ignoring you."

I take a step towards her and she takes one back while saying, "If you think you're going to steal another kiss from me then you're wrong."

I chuckle at her comment lightly before saying, "No I promise no more kisses this time but I just want you to answer me my question Ally. I've been trying to become friends with you instead of teasing you and you keep pushing me away. Why Alls?"

She keeps staring at the ground, then to the wall and when I try to get in her face, she resolves to staring at the ceiling which looks really funny because she's standing in the middle of the hallway with her head looking up.

"I'm not ignoring you I just thought that… you wouldn't want to be friends," she whispers.

She finally brings her eyes to meet mine and all I know is that maybe there is a chance for us. I'm smiling and she looks terrified and it gets worse as I say, "Oh well then problem solved. I want to friends with you Ally. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you but I promise to not be like that again. We can hang out and play music together and watch movies and," then Ally cuts me off.

She looks scared and worried. It looks like something's eating her away. In a soft voice she tells me, "Austin I don't want to be friends."

My mouth is still wide open from being stopped at midsentence and all I can do is nothing. I wasn't expecting this. In fact I thought we were finally going to become friends but apparently not.

"Oh," I manage to say as my smile comes undone.

She gives me an apologetic glance as she adds, "It's not you. It's me. It's how I am with everyone. I have these rules that I follow and one of them is to not be close to people and becoming friends with you would require me to get attached in some way and I'm not looking for that right now. I'm sorry."

I screw on my best fake smile and tell her that it's no big deal when it means the world to me. I see her slowly walk away towards the bathroom and then the bell rings. Soon the hall is covered with students coming from every angle but I just stand there waiting for realization to hit me.

For the first time I decide to skip the party and the drinking and spend the night playing my guitar. I just let the music speak the words that I couldn't form in my head.

I know that Ally dissing me shouldn't be a big deal but somehow I feel like I've lost something when she said no. I know that I might want to know her because I actually like her or because I just want to get in her pants or both… but whatever the reason might be, I know that I would feel the same as I am right now; as if I'm breathing with no air.

I try to go sleep after a while but I can't. I'm still rerunning the conversation I had with her and I can't help but wonder why? Why is she like that? What did I do to make her not want to be friends? Why does she have all these rules?

I look at my clock to see that it's 9 in the night. I let out a deep sigh and after a few minutes I've come to the conclusion that I should screw Ally's rule!

I don't know who she is or why she acts the way she does but I'm not going to let her slip out of my hands that easy. I get up and change as quick as i can.

Next thing I know, there's a crowd in my view, the pounding of music fills the air, and I'm just hoping Ally is somewhere at this party.

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it was slow and probably not some of my best work but i just wanted to show you how their relationship is going so the next chapter is more entertaining you can say. Let's just say big things are going to happen! Ok so I want to give a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed, or favorite this story! It always makes my day. So thanks and on to shout outs! :D**

** : To be quite honest I think I could make a perfect guy in my stories for me than find Mr. Not so Perfect. I know exactly what you mean and I'm sure your prince is somewhere. he's just lost at the moment but he's still looking for you! :) Sorry for making you into one of those hopeless romantic people that I am. I'm glad that you like how their relationship is going but as you can see Ally's being well the OC ally I made and things are about to get steamier in the next chapter! if you get what i mean... (; And you'll just have to wait for the asking part out. It might take a while for it to become official but i think we'll know when AUslly happens. Let's say the roller coaster is about to begin! So thank you SO MUCH for all your support and i hope you liked this chapter!**

**cupcake291: Well first off, THANK YOU! I'm glad that you're enjoying AUstin's POV and all the AUslyy moments. Trust some will be filled with them and other times it will be like this. I find it funny cause I'm going to try to write all of the story in AUstin's POV and I just hope i'm getting a boys mind correctly but then again since when do they make sense? ;) So i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Bubbleslolz: You just described the story of my life. I go in shower and pretend to be a singer, preforming on stage and I chose my favorite song at the moment and a few seconds I'll get interrupted by my mom's shouting saying, "Stop singing before you make the glass break" and all i do is sing softly to myself until i forget and the process starts all over again! XD hahaha so yea and thank you for reviewing! Also yes I am Christian and thanks for keeping me in your prayers! I hope you like this chapter and I'm glad that you enjoyed Promise I'll leave. it'll most likely get uploaded this weekend. :)**

**mysteriouswolf7911: Well first off, I want to let you know that you made my day. I'm glad that you like my fanfic and I'm glad that you've found a fanfic that you wnat ot read because I knw i grow desperate when I can;t find one. So yea and Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this one.**

**Astrawberry11: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and hopefully you liked this one too! I hope i updated soon enough for you! ;)**

**queenc1: Well i know this must be getting old because you leave me many amazing reviews but I'm not kidding when I say Thank You for all of them. i have no clue where I'd be without your support. Well wait i do know hwere i'd be, reading other fanfics and not writing any or taking chances in my stories so thank you sooooo much! :) I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you enjoyed this one too!**

**XxGlitterGirlxX: I'm glad that you like all the switcharoo I'm doing with this story. Sometimes I feel like I'm writing AUstin too much like a girl but I really wouldn't know so I just add different things and hope for the best. I'm glad that you liked that line! It was on of my favorite parts to write and as you can see I've made Ally VERY OCC. I have no clue to be proud of it or not because it is suppose to be based off Austin and Ally. Still debating but I want to say THANK YOU and i hope you liked this chapter too! :)**

**Frenchie12: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for all your support and I hope you liked this chapter too! :)**

**Sofia Michelle: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you liked this one. I hope this was a fast enough of update for you! :)**

**Angeldogann: Well I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter and Thanks for the reviewing and keeping me in your prayers. I hope you enjoyed this one and thanks!**

**Teshia14: Thanks for pointing out the areas i can work. It allows me to grow so thanks and I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you liked this one! :)**

**Awesomesauce325: Sorry for leaving you with the want for pizza but I'm glad that you liked the chapter! Don't worry you don't have to write a lot. Just the fact that you did brings a big smile to my face that you'll probably never see... but it looks something like this :) but only bigger. So thank you and i hope you liked this chapter too! **

**randomsmileyperson: Thank you so much for all your support and I'm glad that you liked seeing all of Ally's different sides! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you are an awesome person! I can;t wait to read your story tonight and review! :)**

**HG Just Because: Thanks for all the support on everything that i write. I found you're review from Promise I'll Leave funny for some reason. Well here's another update and the next story to get updated is Maid of Honor so be on the look out for it this week. There will be a lot off wedding planning in that chapter! :) So thanks! **

**Ashlee: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you've enjoyed my story! i hope you liked this chapter and for the pairing up part well let's just say I have a lot off thoughts on that but it might take a while to become official. ;)**

**So I have to ask for advice, I want to start another story but i'm not sure if i should post it already or write it all out and then update every certain days so I'm hoping you guys can give me advice. Right now i have three stories including this one and as you can see i sometimes struggle to upload but i'm doing it decently enough, right? And I'm debating whether to do it on Austin and Ally story or starting from scratch on fictionpress and make my own characters. So if you guys could give me advice it'll help me A LOT. So that's it and thanks for reading this story and until next time! :)**

**smileysteph**

**Have a good day!**


	9. Singing And Dirty Dancing

**_CH. 9: Singing And Dirty Dancing_**

* * *

I look for her everywhere but she's nowhere to be found. I keep walking in circles and people, who are drunk or weird in my opinion, try to talk to me. It's scarier than the first time that I came with Dez.

As I try to make my way through the maze of people, I begin to think that maybe coming out here wasn't a good idea. Especially since the people who tend to come to these kind of parties scare the hell out of me.

I keep pushing people out of my way and soon I'm in the middle of the party. It looks like it's the dance floor because everyone's seems to be invading my personal space. And they're trying to move to the beat of the music but they're too drunk to actually dance. I'm about to give up when I hear a beautiful voice singing. It's powerful, grander, yet it's delicate.

I'm not quite sure why I follow the sound of it, but my feet can't move fast enough. From the sound of the music and beat, it seems to be the song Too Close by Alex Clare.

As I make my way towards the voice I realize that there's this small stage, and the voice seems to belong to the Ally Dawson along with another girl. They give the impression that they are in a singing competition.

Now who would have thought that shy Ally adores attention outside of school…? I remember she fainted one time when our music teacher asked her to perform in front of the class. But right now she doesn't seem to have any problems at all.

Maybe her stage fright is another lie she sells to everyone who listens. She's says one thing and does another that it makes it hard to separate the lies from the truth. You can never be too sure when it comes to her.

I cross my arms and I just stand there; observing every movement Ally makes. I knew she liked to write songs from the little conversation we had… but I never knew she had a voice. And a powerful one at that.

The girl that's competing with her sounds good too, but Ally… Ally's the voice of an angel. And the way that she looks passionate as she sings, makes her have a glow that is indescribable.

It looks like they're taking turns to sing, and as the last chorus comes, they both are struggling for the last note. It's only a second or so, until Ally takes the lead. And next thing I know, she's finishing the song with so much emotion behind it. As if she can relate to the lyrics of the song.

The music dies down and Ally still seems to be in a different world until the host comes out and in a cheery tone says, "Now give up folks for our long winning champion Ally Dawson!"

Wow, long time champion! Now that's impressive. She smirks as she hears the people shouting her name and applauding. For a quick second I swear I see Ally blush and act shy but it disappears as she looks at the crowd.

"So who is willing to go against Amazing Ally?" the host shouts towards the crowd.

This makes the audience go wild. People are shouting names out loud and pushing people forward. It's a hectic scene. Every one's trying to find the person who's willing to go up.

I have no clue why, but I decide to go against her. After all, I've always wanted to be the superstar while she wanted to be the songwriter.

I push myself to the front of the stage and once I get there, I shout, "I bet I can beat her!"

I turn my head to face Ally and she looks utterly confused. I wager she didn't expect to find me here. Especially since this is her crowd and not mine.

I wink at her while she glares at me. I think I'm finally getting the hang of this love hate relationship that we seem to have. I am the fun, sweet, loving one while she's the annoy, cranky, one that has about twenty mood swings per day.

"Oh," the guy with the microphone utters. "Someone made a bet that they can beat Amazing Ally! What do you folks think?"

There's a mixture of boos and yeas from the multitude. I jump on stage and get on the opposite side of Ally. She's curious, and something tells me that right now she's playing another role from her double life, or how many lives she may have. I have a smirk on my face as I shove my hands in my pockets.

Ally looks like a know-it-all bad ass. She is hot in her tight, short dress, and something tells me that she took her confident pills today. She slowly makes her way towards me and whispers in my ear, "You really think you can beat me?"

For a second I forget how to say yes. But after bringing my feet back to the ground I manage to answer her question.

She raises an eyebrow at my answer and gives me a look of disbelief. She stares me down for a second before she tells the host, "Let him choose the song. He'll need all the help he can get."

Ouch that hurts. She turns to the other side of the stage and I tell the guy that I want the song Right Round by Flo Rida. I doubt she'll be able to sing that one!

The host introduces me and the song before he hands me the microphone and next thing I know I'm singing my heart out.

**You spin my head right round, right round**

**When you go down, when you go down, down**

I'm not expecting Ally to go full on with this song. Well, i'm not sure what to expect but I stand corrected when she gets right in my face and sings her verse.

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down, down_

She opens her mouth again to continue singing but I interrupt her and steal her spotlight. I take a step closer to her, trying to make her feel uncomfortable as much as I can but my plan gets foiled when she doesn't react and seems to be amused with me instead.

**Hey, walk out that house with my swagger**

**Hop in there with dough, I got places to go!**

**People to see, time is precious**

**I looked at my Cartier, are ya out of control? **

By now I have my forehead on hers but she's not moving. She's just waiting to see what move I'm going to play next. I swear I would kiss her right there… But I have a reputation to make and keep.

**Just like my mind where I'm goin'**

**No women, no shawties, no nothin' but clothes**

**No stoppin' now, my Pirellis on froze**

**I like my jewelry that's always on whoa**

She's still wearing a smirk and is challenging me through her eyes if that's the best I can do. As soon as I finish my part, she puts a hand on my shoulder and is pushing me back as she sings.

_I know the storm is comin'_

_My pockets keep tellin' me it's gonna shower_

_Call up my homies it's on and poppin' tonight cause it's meant to be ours_

_We keep a fade away shot cause we balling this platinum Patron every hour _

_Lil Blondie, I owe you just like the flowers_

_Boy you the drink with all that goodie powers_

She hits my shoulder one last time as she pops her hips and then walks away while swaying her hips at me. I know she's doing it on purpose. She wants to give the crowd a good show and make me lose my concentration. Sorry Dawson, but music is the only I can concentrate right now!

I run after her until I'm right behind her. I put one of my hands around her hip and bring her close to me. Amazingly she's not running away but instead I feel her put her hand on mine. I wasn't expecting this. I feel my heart rate go faster from having her close to me and it doesn't help that she's moving her body against mine.

**You spin my head right round, right round**

**When you go down, when you go down, down**

Spontaneously she turns around to face me and she gets closer if possible. She runs her fingers through my hair and lets her hand linger on the side of my face. I think she's going to kiss me but sadly she just sings her turn.

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down, down_

She leans in and I'm ready to kiss her but she walks away from me a second before our lips touch. I stand there dumfound for a split second but when I see her turn around and wink at me, I'm brought back to reality.

I shake my head in hope of getting my concentration back. I decide to walk across the stage and sing to the crowd because I don't know how much longer I can resist Ally.

**From the top of the pole I watch her go down**

**She got me throwin' my money around**

I point to Ally as I sing,

**Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found**

**It's goin' down down**

When I turn to look at her I find her blushing! I can't believe I made bad ass Ally blush. Well you know what they say, there's always a first time for everything.

She turns to look at the crowd as she sings the next verse. I realize, then and there that Ally has a lot of secret talents. She gets down low. And I feel myself blush and get turned on as she gets back up.

_From the top of the pole he sees me go down_

_I got him throwin' his money around_

_Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found_

_It's goin' down, down _

If it isn't for the fact that there's a crowd of people watching us, I don't think Ally or I would have kept singing.

I decide to look somewhere else as I continue singing because something tells me that if I look at Ally right now, the song won't get finished.

**Shorty must know I'm the man**

**My money love her like a number one fan**

**Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans, my Benjamin Franklin's**

**A couple of grands, I got rubber bands, my paper planes making her dance**

**Get dirty on like the spot on my hand**

**We building castles that made out of sand**

As I finish I turn to look at Ally to signal that it's her turn and that was a bad move; a really bad move. Ally is making her way towards me but she's teasing me. She moves her body in a way that makes me feel like I'm going insane! I know I should look away but I can't. And as she reaches me, I feel my heart beating at a rate that must be unhealthy for you.

_I'm amazin', My body blazin', Hotter than Cajun, boy won't you move a lil' closer?_

_Time to get paid, it's maximum wage, My body belong on a poster _

_You're in a daze, my body is wavin' at you Like dammit, I told ya_

_I wanna shoot like a gun out of holster_

_Tell you whatever and you'll be my chauffeur_

As she finishes her verse, she pulls me close to her and next thing I know she's grinding on me. Since when did Ally have guts!? But too soon for my liking she pulls away and I get back in character.

**You spin my head right round, right round**

**When you go down, when you go down, down**

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down, down_

At this point we're both teasing each other. She moves her body, I toy her with my good looks, winks, and smirks. I go up to her and make it seem as if I'm going to kiss her, but at the last second I pull away and look at the crowd.

**From the top of the pole I watch her go down**

**She got me throwin' my money around**

**Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found**

**It's goin' down down**

_From the top of the pole he sees me go down_

_I got him throwin' his money around_

_Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found_

_It's goin' down, down _

She walks towards the other side of the stage and I know that she loves music with all her soul. Seeing her perform only makes me like her more.

Now I'm certain that what I feel for Ally Dawson isn't lust. I like her more than I should. And considering the fact that I probably don't know her at all, I know enough to say that she's the one for me.

_I'm spending his money (Aye!)_

_I'm out of control (Aye!)_

_Somebody help him_

_I'm taking his bank roll_

I should let her sing this whole verse, but my name wouldn't be Austin Moon if I did. With a smirk on my face I steal her spot light and I know that right now, we're both seeing each other in a different light.

**But I'm king of the club (Aye!)**

**And I'm wearing the crown**

**Poppin' these bottles**

**Touching these models**

**Watching them asses go down, down**

For a quick second I forget everything. I let the rush of being on stage get captured in my memories. I love singing, and performing on stage allows me to be anyone I want to be. Those people who say I'm good for nothing disappears. I am simply me. I smile big as I sing the last notes.

**You spin my head right round, right round**

**When you go down, when you go down down**

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

We're slowly walking towards each other. Soon we're standing right in front of the other. We'r singing our hearts out and Ally's smiling at me. I put one hand around her waist and she swings an arm around my neck. Her hair covers us from the audience but I think we forgot they were there a long time ago.

**_You spin my head right round, right round_**

**_When you go down, when you go down down_**

**_You spin my head right round, right round_**

**_When you go down, when you go down down_**

Our noses are touching and we're both breathing hard. We're holding each other's gaze and I find myself leaning down but I come to my senses as I hear the host say, " Ouch! That's the hottest performance we've ever had! I think this one's going to be a tough choice to pick!"

The trance that we both shared a few seconds a go disappears and slowly Ally untangles herself from me. She gives me a thumbs up and mouths great job.

The crowd is screaming their heads off and I've never felt so alive before this.

Soon the crowd cheers for their favorite performer between us and Ally is announced the winner once again.

I applaud for her and when I catch her eyes, something tells me that she's not done with me just yet. There's mischief playing back and forth through her eyes and the way that she's looking at me lets me know that tonight's going to be unforgettable.

When the host lets us go, I get off the stage and I attempt to find the refreshments table with no luck. I keep walking around the crowd until I hear someone call my name. I turn around to find a gorgeous blond girl walking towards me.

"So a cutie like you must have a date for tonight?" she flirtatiously asks me.

She's showing off her eyelashes and is trying to act like a good girl but I see right through her game. Girls like her are always easy to fall. And they tend to be the best in bed.

"Actually no. I don't have a date," I tell her while chuckling lightly.

She takes a step closer to me and puts an arm around my neck. She places her other hand on my chest and she's hot.

"Well that's a shame. What are we going to do to fix that?" she smirks as she pretends to play innocent.

I only have eyes for the blonde girl standing next to me until I realize that there's a brunette girl staring at me from the corner of my eyes. She looks like somethings bothering her but i'm sure that it has nothing to do with the fact that there's a hot girl hanging on me loosely. So for the heck of it, I pull the blonde girl closer to my by putting a hand on her waist. I wonder if Ally's ever gotten jealous.

Seductively I whisper in her ear, "Why don't you show me how my problem can be solved."

She sends me a flirtatious smile while one of her hands sneak their way up my neck to my hair. Just as she was pulling me down for a kiss, we get interrupt by someone bumping into us.

"Oh my gosh Austin?" Ally says in a fake surprised voice.

I guess some people aren't good at controlling their emotions.

"You did a good job on stage! I never knew you could sing like that," she compliments me.

I'm not sure if she means it or not but I'm about to compliment her too, when a cough interrupts our conversation. We both turn to see the blonde girl glaring at Ally and Ally's smirking at her. Both are sending looks of pure hatred towards each other and I'm just trying to hold in a laugh.

"Don't you think you should tell her to leave Austin?" Blonde girl grits through her teeth.

I'm about to say something when Ally beats me with, "Well the only one who should be leaving is you because I'm his DATE!"

She gives her one of those infamous death glare that she always seems to greet me with and just like that, the blonde chick disappears from my sight.

I turn to face Ally and I have an eyebrow raised. I can feel a smirk playing across my face which is obviously annoying Ally. I want to laugh so hard at how Ally turned out to be my date, but I suppress it when Ally sends me the death glare.

"So you're my date now?" I ask cockily. A mischievous smile is playing on my lips and I know that right now, Ally's having a hard time understanding what just happened.

Her face gets flushed with embarrassment and she unwillingly utters, "Not a single word Moon!"

I'm going to ask her something else when she begins walking away and then things go back to normal; with me chasing after her.

"Hey you just scared off a good potential sex mate and now you're walking away? The least you could do is dance one song with me!" I complain to her.

She stops her track and slowly comes walking back towards me. When she reaches me she whispers in my ear, "So you want to dance?"

At this moment I can only manage a nod to her question and this makes her giggle. I smile at this and feel my breathing slowly get back to normal as she takes my hands and place them on her hips.

She comes close to my ear one last time as she says, "Try to keep up."

Now I'm not sure what happened. One song turned into two songs; and two songs turned into three and so on. All I know is that the way her body feels against mine is correct. The way we move in sync with one another makes me confident. And how my hands trace her curves makes me have a lot of fantasies that I shouldn't be thinking.

We've been at it for three hours and it's been great. Ally's keeps doing wonders. We both explore each other and it feels good . It seems like we're the only people at this party.

She's grinding on me when the same blonde guy who brought her here the last time that i spied on Ally interrupted us to tell her that he's leaving already. She looks upset but tells him that she'll meet him at his motorcycle in a few minutes.

When she turned to my face she looked different. She looked like the same Ally that was eating pizza with me the night before our project was due. She was that Ally that I wished she could be.

I'm opening my mouth to tell her goodbye but she takes me face in her hands and pulls me down with full force towards her lips. The impact that I feel on my lips lets me know that they're going to be swollen when we pull apart. But for now I'm just going to enjoy it.

It feels amazing to have her lips on mine. I slowly bring my arms around her waist and she begins to run her fingers through my hair. She softly tugs at my hair that's at the nape of neck which makes me slightly open my mouth as I moan lightly. Ally takes this moment to slip her tongue in my mouth to make the kiss deeper and all I'm thinking is that I've just gone to heaven.

It's soft, it's sweet. It's not like any kiss I've ever had. The kiss I'm sharing with Ally is special. I think that's because she's the first girl that I kiss that I actually care for.

When she pulls away we're both laughing and breathing hard. We look into each other's eyes and then Ally says, "Don't think this changes anything between us inside or outside of school. We're both strangers who happened to hook up for one night. Nothing more so don't let yourself daydream."

She gives me one last quick kiss before she goes running off to who knows where. I stay there in the middle of the crowd with my hands in my pocket watching her leave. As soon as she's put of my sight, I bring my hand to my lips and think to myself, "Ally Dawson just kissed me!"

_**A/N: So it's late where I'm at so not going to say much but i hope you liked this chapter and I'm really happy with the reviews you guys gave me the last time! :) So thank you. If you could leave a review I would be grateful! So ihope you have a goodnight, good morning, or a good day!**_

_**Til next time! smileysteph**_

_**PS. hope you can forgive me but shout outs will be done next time, sorry. :(**_

_**BTW I do NOT OWN any of the SONGS  
**_


	10. Tears And Beers

_**CH.10: Tears And Beers**_

* * *

Ally stays true to her words. She acts like nothing happened between us. Every now and then she winks at me when no ones looking but that's it. And frankly, I'm getting tired of her little charade. There's only so much that I'm willing to take.

I make my way to the front door and I lock it before I get into my car. I let out a sigh as I think of all the school work that teachers have prepared for me. I turn the engine on and slowly begin driving myself to school.

I park in my usual spot that is always reserved for me and just let myself escape reality for a quick second. I try to think when my life begin to revolve around Ally because last time I checked, I only cared about me.

Soon I hear the bell ring and I drag my feet to my first class of the day. It's like any other day with the exception that I hear two people flirting with one another as emptiness fills the halls that were filled with students moments ago. As I get closer to them, I can understand what they're saying.

"You know you want me," a guy says out loud.

I only shake my head in disapproval as I pass by quickly when the voice I hear responding stops me in my track.

"Really? And why's that?" I hear Ally ask flirtatiously.

Is Ally really flirting? Does she treat all the guys the same way she's been treating me? Including all the benefits I've had?

I refuse to believe it until I see it with my own eyes. I take a few steps back and peek around the corner of the wall.

The scene in front of me is repulsive. Who the hell does Dallas think he is to be flirting with my girl!? In case he hasn't heard, everyone knows that there's something up with me and Ally. At least the rumors that have been spread since I kissed her in the classroom.

Ally's leaning on her locker and Dallas is caging her in by resting his arm right next to her. They are way too close to not consider it PDA and Ally keeps giggle for no reason.

"Because you can't keep your eyes off me," he answers her question.

How conceited can one guy be? That is no way to answer a question! Especially if you want the girl to make out with you which I'm guessing is DallASS' plan.

Ally rolls her eyes in response to his answer and then she softly whispers, "We'll there's not much to see when you're the only person with me. Not to mention that you're standing right in front of me."

She's smirking and I'm hoping that she doesn't do anything with him. How can Ally keep up this little acting game she does? How can she kiss all those guys and act like it doesn't mean anything or dress the way she does at night?

If I was her I know that I would get fed up real quickly. And I wouldn't be able to keep up with the lies that I would say.

I feel myself tense up as I see him get dangerously close to her. Ally looks amused with his actions but all I know is that DallASS' face has never been so tempting to punch.

Unconsciously my hands turn into fists and I feel angry. I'm frustrated that Ally keeps ignoring me but she goes back with Dallas as if it's no big deal! What does he have that I don't!?

I'm the blond good looking guy with brown hazel eyes that are to die for with a six pack! I'm caption of the six year champion winning basketball team and everyone loves me. Except adults, but you get the point.

All Dallas ever does is play football and half the time you don't understand a word he says because unlike me, he's actually a hill billy and he's too conceited with himself to keep a conversation going.

Ally slowly pushes away from the wall and closes the gap that was between them two. For some reason this pisses me off! And I don't mean that I'm angry or annoyed because it's way past that. I have finally reached my toll. I am over Ally Dawson. I'm giving up.

The fight's not worth it if I know the outcome of it everything and the war that I've been battling against Ally has shown me too many times that I only end up by myself wonder why she acts the way she does.

I'm tired of being her stupid dog that keeps following her anywhere she goes just to have her kick me out. And I will most definitely not wait for her to make up her mind when she wants to see me again while she's screwing around with other guys!

I stare at them kissing for another second before I make my way to home room. Ally and Dallas don't show up at all but all I' m thinking is which girl would make the best hook up during lunch.

When Ally shows up for third period and looks at me, I don't give her the usual friendly smile that she's been taking for granted. In fact I don't even notice her. I act as if she doesn't exist.

As the bell rings to go to the next class, I get up and yell for everyone to hear, "I had a wonderful time last night Ally."

She looks confused at first but soon she realizes what I just meant. She looks dumbfound and it looks like she's trying to think of a reason why I'm acting like this.

She looks hurt at my words but all I do is send her a smirk before I leave while saying, "Sorry babe, but I'm not free tonight to make it happen again."

I grab the first girl I see as I walk out and ask her to come on a walk with me. From the corner of my eyes I see Ally staring wide eyes at me but surprisingly

I don't feel guilty at all.

I lean down to whisper in the girl's ear, trying to make her fall for my game when Ally comes up to us and coughs to grab our attention.

The girl, who's name I now know is Brooke, looks quite annoyed with Ally for interrupting our... "Moment." As I turn to look at Ally it seems like she's hiding something. She looks hurt and disappointed by my quick change of character. Now she knows what I have to go through with her.

"Yes?" I ask her impatiently.

Ally opens her mouth to say something but she can't seem to form the words. She opens and closes her mouths a couple of times until I interrupt her with, "If don't have anything else to say. Brooke and I have some business to attend to."

She just stares at me with her big brown eyes and for a split second I feel guilt. But it goes away when I see Dallas walking towards her. I can't believe how cold I can act towards the girl that I would have sworn a couple of days ago that I was head over heels for. But then again I've never been the type of guy to stick with one girl.

"Do you want to go make out somewhere before class begins again?" I ask Brooke straight out.

Ally's mouth drops wide open and when Brooke tells me yes, she looks like she's going to faint. I find myself smirking and I can't help but feel glad that Ally's finally getting a taste of her own medicine.

I grab Brooke's hand to take her somewhere but she catches me by surprise when she pulls me down for a kiss. At first I'm trying to comprehend the fact that I'm kissing a girl but as soon as I do, I ease into it. When we pull apart I feel out of breath and taken by shock when Brooke tells Ally, "You had your chance and you lost him. So leave before I rub it in your face that he has MOVED ON!"

I cringe at her words and I can only imagine what Ally feels but I never get a chance because she runs off. I see her moving through the rush of the lunch line and I can't help but feel bad. I never meant to hurt her feelings.

Before I can register anything else, Brooke tells me, "I can't believe a nerd like her thought she actually had the chance of getting a guy like you."

I'm about to respond when I get pulled down for another kiss that feels like poison to me. I force myself to go through it though. If I can't find a girl to love then I might as well screw all the ones that let themselves.

After this, it gets even more awkward between Ally and me. We ignore each other completely and act as if we don't exist. When we causally glance at each other we look the other way automatically or act as if we don't see anything.

Things are finally the way she wished they could be. I'm in my own world and she's in hers. Every word that was shared between us is erased. Every touch, kiss, lust for one another, is ignored and pushed to the forgotten.

Like I said, this isn't High School Musical or the Notebook. Ally and I aren't meant to be, and the idea of ever loving her slips away as I fall back to my usual ways: drinking it up, screwing with girls, and showing all the respect that I think judgmental adults deserve.

The ending of this movie is that Ally and Dallas get married and have six kids who share the same first letter in their names. They live in a happy neighborhood and I keep scoring girls until I think I should get married and settle down with a woman who I say I love when our relationship is colder than the North Pole.

Days go by and things in school finally seem to be getting back to normal. I'm starting to get control of my life again that I lost when I gave it to Ally. Girls are starting to come by my house more often and the basketball team is on a winning streak!

Dez keeps trying to talk me into asking Ally out or giving our "friendship," another chance but I tell him the same answer every time; that in no right mind of mine am I going to become friends with that witch!

He always gives me a disappointed look when he hears this reply but I don't know why. I mean it's not like I had any possibility of becoming anything with her. It's funny how Ally's no longer involved in my life and yet she still causes me problems.

By the time that the bell rings to signal that schools over on a Friday afternoon, I feel ready to go home. Except the dreadful thought of having to stay for basketball practice and then having to walk home because my car broke down keeps running through my mind.

Reluctantly I go to the locker room to get changed. As soon as I walk in I know something's wrong from the faces that my teammates are showing. I wonder if I should ask or not but as soon as I walk onto the court and hear Coach yell at us to run fifty sprints around it, I know why they all looked terrified. It seems like today is going to be one of those practices.

Because I'm captain, Coach pushes me me more than the others and gets me in trouble for all the things they do wrong. When he lets us go he asks me to stay and tells me that I'm not allowed to go home until I can shoot every basket in the hoops.

He hands me the cart with basketballs and tells me to get started before he leaves for his office.

I run my fingers through my hair in frustration and try to think why he's annoyed. I keep shooting but I keep missing. As I shoot for my twentieth shot and miss, I grab the closest ball to me and throw it at the bleachers.

That's when Coach comes running in and sees me all frustrated that he tells me to go home and get a good night sleep. That I gave it the best that I could.

Frustrated, I go into the lockers, grab my stuff and head towards the exit of the school. I'm so out of it that I don't realize where I'm going and soon enough I bump into someone.

"I am so sorry for not looking where I'm going," I hear the voice of an adult kindly whisper to me. I feel a smile come across my face as I find something good about this day but it quickly fades away when she says, "Oh it's just you Moon. Next time watch where you're going. If you even take the time to think of your actions."

She leaves me with my mouth wide open as she walks off as of she's the queen of England! Prissy adults and their stupid actions.

I walk all the way home in annoyance. I try to find something good about today but I can't seem to find any. It's six at night, the suns gone, I'm tired and walking home and a teacher dissed me on the way out. How do I expect myself to feel? Peachy! Reality: I feel like crap.

I'm kicking the rocks on the ground when I hear someone screaming out loud in annoyance. I turn my head towards the sound to see Ally Dawson running out of her house with full rage.

She has her hair in bun and is wearing sweats and a tank top as she walks to who knows where. She crosses her arms as a cold wind comes by and she looks scary. I've never seen her like this. I've never seen her annoyed at anything else besides me.

She's walking in the opposite way that I'm going and soon I see a lady whom I am assuming is her mom, coming out and calling her name. She looks terrified and keeps looking down the road to figure out which way Ally left to.

"She went to the right!" I yell out in an attempt to help her.

She gives me a weak smile and looks like she's been crying for a while before she tells me, "Thanks but I don't think that'll be much help right now. Do you know her?"

I shrug my shoulders in response and tell her that I share few classes with her. She gives me another small smile and is trying to wipe the freshly fallen tears on her face. "Well if you happen to see her, tell her to come home please"

I nod my head in response, unsure of what to do. I want to ask her what happened but she turns away from me and is walking back to her house.

I feel so bad for Ally's mom. She looks terrified of not knowing where Ally went off to and from the looks of it, this isn't her first time running off.

I glance back down the road that I saw Ally storming off to. Don't do this Moon. Don't get yourself in problems that you can avoid. I know this shouldn't bother me but seeing Ally's mom sad and crying makes me think of my own mother... and how she's not here anymore.

I push myself to continue walking down the street but I see her mom crying in a chair while her dad is rubbing her back, trying to sooth her through their window. My emotional heart can't take it anymore and I find my feet switching directions as I try to follow Ally.

I try to think where she could possible go but I don't know her well enough. I keep walking through the lonely neighborhood street when I hear a girl who's probably around our age screaming how messed up her life is.

I let out a sigh as I know what to expect. My pace slows down a bit as the voice becomes clearer. I shouldn't be here. I made my peace with Ally Dawson and I've let her go. So why am I making my way toward?

She most likely going to cuss at me, demanding to know why I'm following her and what not. She's going to tell me to leave and I should do her a favor by not following her but yet my feet keep walking towards her.

As I turn the corner of the sidewalk I see Ally sitting on the edge of the sidewalk quietly sobbing. She has her head down and she keeps uttering every now and then how a terrible person she is. Her fingers keep running through her hair and I'm scared of her.

I can handle a snappy Ally, a pissed off Ally, a flirty Ally, even the Ally that gets along with me in strange moments because I know what to expect. But I've never seen a broken Ally. She's never cried in front of anyone and here she is crying her eyes out.

I cautiously take a few steps towards her and seeing that she's not noticing me or unwilling to notice me, I take a seat next to her.

She quiets down and silence begins to fill the air. It's not awkward but it feels empty and cold. It's freezing outside yet I find the tension that's growing between us more worse. Why is it that whenever I go after Ally, I always tend to find her in the worst moments?

I keep thinking to myself when she interrupts me with, "What do you want Moon?"

She hasn't lifted her head but her breath is starting to become steady. She sounds so strange to me. She's not bitter or angry. She just sounds tired. I wonder what made her feel like this.

"Are you ok?" I ask her innocently.

She doesn't responds and the sound of traffic begins to sound annoying after a while. Why am I doing this? It's obvious that Ally doesn't want my help. Why am I wasting my time with her when I feel tired and frustrate and I just want to get home. What was I thinking when I decided to follow her.

I'm about to get up and leave when she slowly lifts her head. Her hair is messy and half of it is on her face. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying too much and she simply looks like she just survived something terrible. Like a car crash or something like that.

She turns to face me before she says in a soft, fragile voice, "And you care because?"

Now I know something is wrong. And it has to be big because Ally's not feeling good and she's not taking the time to say something mean to me. She always says something mean to me that it's made me wish for her to stop one day. But now that's all I really want to hear.

I take a deep breath before I say, "We'll it's just that I saw your mom and."

But I never get to finish my explanation because she interrupts me with a rough voice, "If your coming here under her behalf please leave. I don't want to talk about it. I want to be alone. And yes I'll come back home."

I open my mouth to ask her if she's ok again but she beats me to it by adding, "Yes Austin, I'm fine. I'll be alright."

She gives me a small smile and she gets up and continues walking before I can say anything. I stare at her go for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out what was just exchanged between us.

I'm going to get up and walk to my house but as I see her figure grow smaller as she goes farther, I know that I need to follow her until she, at least, feels better.

I catch up with her in no time and as soon as I'm standing right next to her I say,"So where are we going now?"

She stops walking and looks at me with curious eyes. She's observing every movement I make and I've never felt so self-conscious in my life before. As she keeps staring at me I'm wondering why she's the only girl who's mind I can't read. I never know what to do because she always does the unexpected.

She gives me a small smile and it's followed with, "You mean where I'm going Austin. Thanks for trying to be there but trust me, I'll be better by myself."

She continues walking after that and all I do is follow her a few feet behind. She knows I'm still following her but I don't think she has the mind nor energy to tell me to fuck off. She keeps taking turns and crosses roads that I never knew existed and soon we're standing in front of a small pond that happens to be hidden in the city's park.

She types to the edge of it and sits down crisscross applesauce. She keeps taking these deep breaths in and slows breaths out. I take a seat across from her and she ignores me. She redoes her bun and all I do is stare at her.

Her small fingers run through her hair as she tries to pick up all the loose strands and she look thoughtful. I wonder what's going through her mind. In fact I'm starting to become really curious to the reason that she left.

I keep staring at her intently until she looks at me with her usual death glare while saying, "Keep staring at me and I'll knock those pretty eyes of yours off."

I feel my cheeks heat up at her comment and I find a sudden interest at my calloused hands. She keeps lingering on the pond and after a moment or so she gets up and goes behind a rock to only reappear a few seconds later with two beers in her hands.

"I'm not sure if you wanted one but I didn't want to come over here and ask you if you'd like one and go back to get you one. So here." she tells me as she takes a seat next to me.

She places the beer in front of me and as I see her desperately gulp down the beer as if her life depended on it, I'm shocked. I thought Ally was the type of girl who spent her weekends at the library and taught herself calculus during the summer for fun. I thought she was a teachers pet that followed the rules literally. I thought she was happy and had a happy relationship with her mom but I'm only starting to notice the lies from the truth. The things that she tries so hard to hide.

I open my beer and take a small gulp. I keep an eye on Ally through the corner of my eyes and I realize that she hasn't changed position in a while since she sat next to me.

She's in feudal position and her hands cover her mouth and nose. She looks like she's having a deep thought and I decide to let her be until she starts to break down.

At first I notice a tear slipping om her eyes. Then a soft whimper comes from her throat and next thing I know she's full on crying. I feel myself panic at the sight of seeing her cry. I've never been good at comforting people.

One time Dez's fish, Fishy, died and he was feeling down. I couldn't understand his sadness and after a few days it got annoying. I still remember what I told him.

"You lost a great fish Dez but look on the bright side. You don't have to be annoyed of the needs that came with the package of having Fishy."

I had a big smile on my face and gave him an awkward man hug but my comment only made him cry louder and to tell me that I am a heartless person.

Yup, making people feel better is most definitely no my talent. So if couldn't make Dez happy, how am I suppose to make a girl that seems bipolar at moments feel better when I always tend to say the wrong words to her?

I come back from the flash back and Ally's crying so loud that a few people who are still around come by to ask me if she's alright. I tell them that she's fine but they give me a weird look as they leave.

I pat her back in an attempt to try to sooth her but I think I made it worse because she asks me while pointing to my beer, "Are you going to drink that?"

Before I can even respond she takes it away from my hand and is chugging it down. She's breathing hard and something tells me that she has completely lost it. It's a terrible sight. I feel my heart break as I see her breaking down.

She stands up abruptly and starts to pick up rocks and try's to throw them at... Anything really. She's aiming for the fish in the pond, the birds in the trees, and by accident, or so I hope, she even hits me.

When she can't find anything else to throw she begins kicking anything she can reach. She looks like a five year kid who's parent just said no to someone they've just asked for.

Seeing that she's not stopping I calmly say, "Ally stop."

I don't know if she's ignoring me or if she's in her own world right now that she's not acknowledging me. I keep repeating myself but as I see that it's not doing any affect I go up to her and tell her to stop once more.

She looks furious now. She no longer looks sad but enraged. Great here come the mood swings of Ally Dawson.

"Why the hell did you follow me Moon!?" She asks me with venom in her voice.

I know that right now Ally just upset. That she most likely doesn't mean anything, but she feels like crap. And when you're feeling like crap it makes you feel better when you make someone feel like crap too.

"Ally please just calm down," I try to reason with her.

She walking towards me and gets right in my face as she glares at me to say, "Don't you fucking tell me to calm down. If I want to be mad the I have the damn right to be mad!"

I try my best to not show any emotions but I think I'm failing. I'm standing my ground when she pokes me with her index finger to say, "Why can't you stay out of my fucking business Moon? Why couldn't you be like all those guys that only look for me to have a good time and then forget about me the next day? Why do you have to make things so damn fucking complicated!?"

I'm shocked at everything's she's told me and I know right now she's not thinking with a clear head. I wonder if I should be taking any of this personal.

I'm not sure what to do or if she wants me to answer the questions she has just asked me but as I open my mouth, she says the words for me, "Your fucking stupid! That's the reason why you make things so damn complicated Moon! You don't know when to stay away! You can't tell the difference between danger and safety and trust me, this ignorance will be the death of you!"

Well I' not sure if I'm stupid, but I know the last sentence is right. My ignorance of seeing that Ally is dangerous for me because she will be the death of em. She's the only girl who can play with my emotions so easily and now how to make me feel the best or the worst. She can make me feel like I can do the impossible and make me feel like a bastard. The point is that Ally will be the death of me no matter how the situation begins.

I don't do anything to defend myself or start a fight with her. She's releasing stress right now and if dissing me helps her, then I'm up for it.

She keeps walking around the pond as she tells me that I'ma am who're who take advantage of every girl he lays eyes on. She tells me that I'm a cold heartless bastard that is meant to be lonely for the rest of his life and that she would give up anything, just to make sure that our paths didn't have to cross again in the future. She reminded me how much society hates me and how much she despises me. In simple words she brings all of my bad qualities into the light.

After yelling out loud how mush she hates me she stands her ground and her jagged breath is the only sound that is shared between us. She's staring me down and is challenging me to contradict her. She wants me to saying something mean to her right back but I'm not going to. I'm just going to wait until her childish rant is over.

After a second or so she yells out in frustration and she's walking towards me again. She has her hands in fist and is hitting my chest as she demands. To know why I'm not saying anything back to her.

I let her hit him. She about to walk away from me when I grab her and pull her roughly into a 's desperately fighting me and is screaming at me that if i don't let rear go that she's going to call the police. But I ignore her and pull her closer to me.

Her head is laying on my chest and slowly I feel her collapse in my arms. She's crying again. She's holding on to me for her life and I let us fall onto the ground as I feel my legs give up on me.

She stays in my arms, sitting on my laps, as I kiss her head and tell her that it's ok, to keep crying and hitting me if it makes her feel better. After a few minutes she calms down and her breath has occasional hitches but besides that, I think she finally feels fine.

She hides her face in my chest and I lean down to whisper in her ear, "Are you ok?"

She comes out of her hiding spot and looks me in the eyes before she says, "I think I am."

We sit in silence for a few moments and then she untangles my arms from her as she tries to get up. She sits next to me and the next thing she says surprises me, "Thanks for staying with me Moon and making sure that I'm alright. It was nice of you."

She staring off into the distance and something tells me that those words are going to nicest things I'll ver hear from her.

She stands up and begins walking towards the street to go home. I think she's going to leave but she stops for a few seconds and doesn't continue walking until I'm standing right behind her.

We walk towards her house in silence and once we reach her house she turns around to say, "Goodnight."

She makes her way up her driveway when I shout, "Why did you leave in the first place?"

She turns sharply as she looks at me and stares at me intensely. She has the same guard up and she says, "I appreciate everything you did for me and I don't mean to sound mean but my business is my business. Please stay out of it and don't tell anyone about this. Like I said before, we're just strangers who happen to meet for one night."

With that she turns to her door and is unlocking it when she turns to add, "Oh. If you ever follow me again, I can't promise you that next time I won't kick you I the balls."

She's about to go in when I ask her with a smirk, "Wait! You think I have pretty eyes?"

She's looks dumbfound and is trying to remember when she said and as realization hits her all she does is shrug her shoulders and then adds, "So what you might have pretty eyes but I'm hot."

She's leaning on her door and is looking at me with playful eyes. I let my eyes travel up and down her body before I add, "I know. Why do you think I keep making those sex reference at school?"

Ally looks like a cat caught her tongue and her cheeks are blushing hard. She opens her mouth to say something but decides not to voice it out loud. She opens her door at last and shout over her shoulder, "Goodbye stranger!"

Soon I see the light to her room get turned on and I don't leave until I see them get turned off. What does Ally have that makes my heart beat ten times faster when she tells me something nice, like my eyes are pretty?

I walk all the way home thinking of the only girl that seems to have the ability to linger on my mind longer than what is considered healthy.

A/N: sorry for the long wait to update and I hope you're all still here it is. Lots of drama in this one and I hope you all enjoyed it! a reason why it took a while is because I corrected all the other chapters and added a few things but nothing major. If you want to reread it fog ahead but it's not necessary.

So I just realized that this story is on a community and I have to say that I freaked out. I'm not espresso how special that is but this is the first time so I am freaking out! So thanks for all the support that made this possible! On to shout outs!

ramdomsmileyperson: thank you so much for all your support and reviews. They mean a lot to me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Teshia14: thanks for the reviews and I'm glad that it's interesting because if it wasn't I would have been worried. I'm wondering if you could reread the chapter I corrected and tell me if they still need work. Only if you have time of course.

Angeldogann: thanks you so much for your reviews and for the faces you made it made my day for days!

queenc1: thank you for all your support and I get what you mean. I want them to get together so bad!

Awesomesuce325: thanks you for reviews and Ally has a lot of tricks up her sleeves. up hope you liked this chapter!

AusllyLOver123: Thanks for the review and trust me they'll get together.

Mandy!ayR5: thanks for reviewing and sorry for the long update.

Cupcake291: I'm glad you liked this chapter and thanks for your review

HelloKittyR5: thanks for review and I sorry for the long update.

Ashlee: thank you so much for your review! It made my day and smile real big! Sorry for the long update but I'll work on it. :)

ItEndsTonight: well thanks for your review and I'll write ally's pov in the next chapter. Don't worry you'll know why she acts the way she does a little it later because in the one that I wrote of her pov was to show how party party is. So thanks again and thank you so much for reading.

emilicious: thank you for reviewing!

: I am so sorry for not updating earlier without Gordon excuse and I'm glad that you liked the chats chapter and I hope you liked this one! Thanks for all the support and for encouraging me to write!

hoping for ally moon: thanks for the review and glad you approved of my song choice ;)

HG Just Because: I loved your review and I hope you liked this chapter! I promise to update maid of horror soon because I'm freaking out that Zayn, Tilly, Trish and are going to attack me at night. ;)... And because I want you to know what happened next

Sofia Michelle: thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the long update. Hope you liked this chapter!

Bubbleslolz: thank you so much for your reviews and support. I promise to update my other stories sooner. But I have to let you know that promise I'll leave might take longer just because I want to end it good and I might an extra surprise. Still wondering though. So thank you.

Guest: thank you for reviewing

Kato45: thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.

So sorry guys for the longest time but I hope it was worth it and I'll to disappear less and update more! So thanks for everything and until next time. Sorry for quick shout outs but mom's is glaring at me so I must log off.

Have a good day or night!

smileysteph :)


	11. A Game Of Truth

_**CH.11: A Game Of Truth **_

_Part 1_

* * *

I have no clue where I stand with Ally. Especially after the last encounter we had. She's not ignoring me anymore but she's still not paying any attention to me.

Well at least now she acknowledges me when we bump into each other. That has to mean that I've done something good right?

I shake off any thoughts of her as I make my way to my house for the nice, long, well deserved Christmas break from school

Christmas has always been my favorite holiday. I just love everything about it. I like seeing the bright Christmas lights hanging on the houses and the smell of a real Christmas tree in your house. Let's not forget about all the home baked goods that are to die for when the person knows how to cook. And how you can belt out Christmas songs without looking like a weirdo.

That reminds me, I need to buy a Christmas tree and get my decorations up.

I'm turning around the corner of the street when I realize that Dawson is at the bus stop. Swiftly I make a u-turn and I park myself right in front of her.

"Ally?" I ask to make sure.

She turns her head towards my direction with a small smile on her face. She looks beautiful but then again, when does she not?

"Oh hey Austin. What 'cha doing around here?" She questions me as she looks at her surroundings.

I let a light chuckle escape my lips before I say, "Well I saw you sitting at the bus stop and I thought you might need a ride."

She slightly tilts her head to the side as she lightly bite her lips. I know she's most likely debating whether she should take my offer or not. She's about to reply when the bus pulls up right behind me.

She turns her head to the loud groan of the bus stopping. People are lining up to get on but she's still in the same position. I see her slowly gathering her belonging as she tells me, "Well thanks for the offer but..."

I can feel my heart sinking at her answer. I know the next words she going to say. It's going to be something along the lines of her going on the bus.

I can feel my eyes closing as I wait to hear her rejection but it never comes.

"Or you know what... Yes I would like a ride to my house," she voices as she seems to take her guard down for a quick second. She opens the door and soon we're on the way to her house.

At first we don't say much. We just let the music from the radio do the talking for us.

I'm humming to the latest christmas tune when she asks me with a curious tone, "Really? Bad Ass Austin Moon can't stand class but he can stand an annoying version of Santa Clause Is Coming To Town?"

I let out a gasp of hurt and in a defensive tone I say, "First of all, yes. Bad Ass Austin Moon can make any song into a bad ass song if he's singing to it and second of all, who doesn't like Christmas songs in the season of the holidays?"

From the corner of my eyes I can see her rolling her eyes as she shakes her head in disappointment. Then she reaches for the radio to change the station as she says, "Well I can think of one person who can't stand Christmas songs and that's me."

Soon the jolly tune is replaced by a song whose name I can't remember but the tune seems familiar.

"You spirit killer! You're just another grinch!" I yell out at Ally in response to her belief of Christmas songs being annoying.

"Quite whining like a baby Moon!" she orders me before she softly starts humming to the song.

I let out a sigh in defeat as I try to remember who sings this song. It's a really catchy song and if I remember correctly, the girl is a new singer.

I lose myself in my thoughts but I get interrupted by Ally singing,

"_Now I'm here in a sticky situation_

_Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing_

_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_

_Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_"

I look at her amazed. She's looking out the window and acts like she just did nothing.

I can feel my eyes falling out and this girl is lost in her own world! She has an incredible voice, and to think that she told our music teacher that she has no singing talent whatsoever.

As I listen to the chorus I realize that the song is "Brokenhearted" by Karmin.

Seeing the brief sense of freedom that music brought Ally in few seconds that she was singing makes me turn the radio up a little louder.

Ally's now bobbing her head as she starts to sing again.

"_What's the time, such a crime_

_Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón_

_Just to calm my nerves, uh oh_

_Poppin' bottles by the phone_"

I know that there's a humongous smile on my face and that has to do with the fact that Ally's happy. For the heck of it, and feeling the mood, I decide to jump in which surprises Ally and leaves me doing a solo.

"**Oh yeah**

**Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out**

**That's enough, call me up**

**Maybe I'm in doubt, uh oh**

**I don't even think you know, no no**"

When I finish I can feel her gawking at me.

"What?" I ask her worriedly.

Do I sing horrible? Is that the reason why she's staring at me like that? Or maybe I was just off key?

I stop the car at a red light and turn to look at her to find her awestruck.

"Have I told you that you have an amazing voice?" she tells me in a serious tone. "You know you should let people see this side of you. The one where you're not being a jerk or trying to prove everyone how good you are."

I open my mouth to say something but she interrupts me with, "Green light."

Soon we're both singing together on the last verse and I don't get enough of the sound of our voices blending together. Just sound so powerful.

"**_This kinda thing doesn't happen usually_**

**_I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully_**

**_I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio_**"

We keep at it until the end of the song. We take turns singing different parts of the last chorus and some we sing together, both improvising while we make the funniest facial expressions to one another.

"**_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_**

**_So can we finish what we started_**

**_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_**

**_Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio_**

**_When you gonna call_**

**_Don't leave me broken hearted_**

**_I've been waiting up_**

**_Let's finish what we started, oh oh_**

**_I can't seem to let you go_**

**_Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh_**!"

Just as we finish singing the last note I pull up the driveway of her house. I turn off the engine and silence starts to fill the space where the music one did. All we do is stare out the windshield.

Slowly I turn to look at her which causes her eyes to meet mine. As soon as they do we burst out laughing.

"That has to be one of the most amazing things I have ever done!" I shout out enthusiastically.

We're still chuckling but Ally chimes in, "I know. I haven't had this much in a while. Did you hear our voices together?! We were rocking!"

We let our laughter die out and we both have matching smiles across our faces.

After a few seconds later Ally sadly says, "Well I should get going, you know?"

She slowly gathers her belongs and is painfully opening the door when unexpectedly I shout out, "What 'cha doing this Christmas?"

I feel like hitting myself. Where the hell did that come from? I mean she was leaving one second and the next I'm asking her what she's doing on Christmas. Smooth Moon, really smooth.

She quickly tuns around to face me and have a curious look to her eyes as she cautiously asks me, "Why?"

I can feel my heart rate speed up as I ask her, "Well if you don't have any plans for... You know Christmas... I'm wondering if you'd..."

I take a few seconds to take a deep breath and to scratch the back of my neck as I quickly ask her, "If you'd like to spend Christmas with me?"

I have my eyes shut tight and I am not sure how Ally's going to reply.

"I would love to spend Christmas with you Austin," I had her sweetly whisper. I open my eyes and I can feel a lopsided smile form on my face as I feel butterflies in my stomach.

I'm about to add on to my invitation when she finishes her sentence with, "But this year, for the first time, I'm actually going to have a Christmas with both my mom and dad and don't want to miss it. If you want we can do New Years?"

I feel my heart drop at her sentence but it picks it's pace as I hear her ask about New Years. Her eyes look hopeful. Maybe Ally and I can become something.

I nod my head in agreement and tell her that we can text the details later. I wish her a merry Christmas and soon I'm on my way home.

The week before Christmas is crazy. I'm fighting middle aged women for decorations that are on sale and don't even get me started on the tree. When I went to go buy a real Christmas tree I felt like I had just survived world war three. I never knew how dangerous people could be!

Well at least now I am to the more easier part. I set up the tree, I've put the ornaments on it, and my house is covered in lights. I have Christmas dinner planned out already and I have the ingredients in my fridge. Christmas music is on the radio. All I have to do is wait for Christmas Eve to get here.

On December 24 I get a lot of phone calls from many relatives. It's always the same thing you know?

"Merry Christmas, take care of yourself, now don't you get in trouble," and what not.

I get up early in the morning to make sure I've mailed all of the gifts to everyone and soon I'm attempting to cook dinner for at least tonight. Who knows, maybe Santa might give me a miracle by not letting me burn down my dinner.

I call Dez to wish him merry Christmas and he tells me to go over to his house but I say no. He has all his family with him. I don't want to intrude in their privacy.

See, it sucks to spend Christmas by yourself. It just makes you feel so damn lonely.

In between cooking my dinner and baking cookies for "Santa", I spend the day watching movies I rented and Christmas movies from the Tv.

At some point I must have fell asleep because I'm woken up by the sound of my doorbell.

I fall off the couch from the sound of it at first. As I get up I look at the clock to see that it's ten in the night. Who would be at the door at this time of the hour?

I scratch my head and let out a yawn as I make my way to door.

When I open it I see the last person I expect to find. Standing in front of me is Ally Dawson.

"Umm hey Austin," from the sound of her voice I know that something's wrong but I can also tell that I shouldn't question it right now, "I was wondering if spending Christmas with you was still up for tonight?"

she has a weak smile on her lips and it seems like she's been crying. I just let a small, caring smile form on my lips as I tell her to come in.

She awkwardly makes her way to my living room and starts giggling at the movie I am seeing.

"I should have known that this was how you spend your Christmas." She whispers.

I shrug my shoulders in response but she's too busy looking around to actually see me do this action.

"You have a wonderful house. Very well decorated," she says in a more firmly tone than a few seconds ago.

"Well I do try," I say in a chuckle.

She giggles in response and sits down at one edge of the couch when she abruptly stands up and says, "Oh I have a present for you and I brought some hickory ham to eat. Well that's if you haven't eaten already."

She looks too nervous to be the brave, rebellious Ally that I've seen her pretend to be too many times. She's playing with her fingers and occasionally she's reaching up for her hair.

"Well you're lucky. I haven't eaten yet. Actually I fell asleep after I finished cooking," I tell her as I lead her towards the kitchen.

"You cook?" She asks me in a surprised tone.

"I know shocking right. Bad boy Austin Moon cooks. Just don't be spreading this information around school because I'll deny it all," I say and I finish by bobbing her nose.

She grabs my hand swiftly and threatens me to never do that ever again or else. And something tells me that or else has something to do with kicking me she the sun don't shine.

I just nod my head and remind myself to never ever try anything on Ally.

I'm getting out plates and such when Ally innocently asks, "where are your parents?"

Her question catches me off guard and I drop the glass plates that shatter as soon as they come in contact with the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," I tell her in a hurried, worried tone.

She keeps telling me that I have nothing to apologize for and is trying to help me pick up the broken pieces. We stay silent for a few seconds and I interrupt it as soon as we've picked up all the broken pieces with, "Do you like some homemade pizza? It's Hawaiian flavored."

I still feel shaken from her question and I think she can sense it but for now she just lets it go.

"Sure that sounds good," she replies.

We serve each our plates with whatever we want. We watch Christmas with the Kranks because apparently that's Ally must see Christmas movie of the year.

We have a nice time watching the movie but as the credits start to roll on the screen we can both sense tension from us.

We try to fill the uncomfortable silence with a small worded conversation when Ally surprises me with, "Austin are you ok?"

I turn to look at her but she's staring at the ground. In a rough tone I say, "I'll tell you if you first tell me why you came over when you told me you were going to spend Christmas with your family?"

Her gaze shoots up to look at me and I can tell that she has her guard up. Why does she have to be so complicated?

"Why don't we just play the movie and pretend as if the last questions weren't asked," she counteracts.

"Or why don't we play truths," I reply with a stern voice.

She's biting in her lips and she opens her mouth to tell me, "something tells me that the questions you're going to ask me are on a personal level."

She's challenging me and I know that. She wants to see how much I am willing to go to get to know her.

I walk over to where she's sitting. I look into her eyes for a quick second before I pull back a strand of her hair and say, "Ally I promise that whatever we say stays between us. You can ask me whatever you want and I'll answer them truthfully. But in the end of it is your call."

She's looking at me with an intense stare and she breaks the tension by stating, "How can I trust you?"

I shrug my shoulders as I say, "You don't know. You just have to."

I can hear the pounding of my heart beat in my ears. I've never been this straight foreword with her.

Her eyes look like she's searching for something in mine. She slowly lifts one of her hands to brush a strand if my hair that was covering my eyes. We both stare at each other and she says, "You promise that this will stay between us?"

"Ally I will never ever do anything to hurt you. I promise I would be the last person to hurt you," I say with all the love I have for this girl.

Here eyes grow big and hopeful as she hears the words I said. I place my hand on her cheek and I trace her outline for a few seconds before she nods her head and tells me, "I believe you."

* * *

**A/N: ok so long time no see but here's another update. I'm glad you like the last chapter and hopefully you all like this one. So I am sad to say but no shout out today cause it's late where I'm at but next chapter they will be there. And Happy Holidays! i hope you all had a great Christmas because I did! And like always thank you, thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites. It really brightens up my day! Like you have no clue so thank you and this is part one, the next chapter is about the the game they share. I tried to add it but my brain has stopped functioning right now and it might have to do with the fact that I've been sleeping really late at night for the last few days and because I just got my one direction Cd take me home so I'm obsessed with it for now. So yea thanks for all the support and have a good day or night!**

**I do not own Brokenhearted by Karmin nor Christmas with the Kranks or anything else recognizable.**

**And at last thanks you for all the support one my latest one shot, blow me on last kiss! So yea and you should also check out a fanfic by kooljen9 that is called, All the wrong ways. I recommend it. So thanks for everything once again and happy holidays! :)**


	12. A Game Of Truth Part 2

**_CH. 12: A Game Of Truth_**

_Part 2_

* * *

I'm not sure what to expect. I don't know if she's going to tell me truths or lies to the questions I ask her. All I know is that she trusts me enough to play this game. Now it's up to me to trust her on her word of not spilling the beans to everyone.

I'm terrified with the fact that I'm going to have to be honest. I haven't been honest in a very long time that I'm not sure if I can. It's just that I've been so concern with keeping my reputation that I sort of forgot the real me behind. Nobody wants to know the real story of Austin Moon. They just want to hear what they like.

We both have a lot at risk. We both have a lot to lose. But the fascination we have to gain from this little game means so much. The fact that we can get into each others's lives, ask questions we've never had the guts to question before, to see a side that is usually hiding from the public makes up for the risks. It makes all of this worth it.

We're eventually going to need to put our guard down. But for now it's easier to keep them up. It's safer to keep them up since we are both unsure what the others going to ask.

We sit opposite from each other on the ground with a plate of my burnt cookies in between us and a cup of milk at our side. We both have a blanket for comfort and a pillow to sit on, but it doesn't make this one bit easier. After all, we're about to expose ourselves for the first time.

My throat is dry for some reason. My hands get sweaty as I think about this game more and I can only stare at them as I try to think what to ask first. I don't want to scare her away but at the same time I'm not sure what question is too personal for her.

I break my gaze from my callous hands to find Ally staring at the ground as one of her fingers intertwine themselves with a strand if hair. Seeing that she's as nervous as I am makes me feel slightly better. At least I know that I'm not alone.

Taking a deep breath I decide to start simple. Nothing big just your normal questions when your trying to get to know someone. "What's your favorite color?" I ask in a timid voice.

I can't bring myself to look at her. She lets out a deep breath and in giggles she tells me, "For some reason I was expecting something harder than the question you asked."

He reply gets me interested in her expression and I look up right in time to see herself softly palms her head in relief before saying, "Red. My favorite color is red."

I let a chuckle as I realize how we're over thinking it, we just need to let fate play its role and see how it turns out. We're both big kids. It'll take more than a simple game to ruin whatever we have accomplished so far with our relationship. As I take one glance at her I know that tonight is going to be a heck of a night.

"Question number 45... What's your favorite food?" I say with the enthusiasm of a little kid.

I have a genuine smile dancing across my lips as Ally rolls her eyes at me. To be honest with myself, I think that Ally finds all my questions meaningless. She keeps asking me why am I so curious in finding out what her favorite things are; if only she knew that I'm falling for her harder with each answer I hear from the real Ally.

"Don't think that I'm weird but..." she lets out a sigh and continues to say, "my favorite food is pickles!"

I cringe my face at her response. Ew! Who like pickles? They just taste strange and funny and leave your face with a weird, gross expression.

"Seriously? Pickles?" I question her, unable to believe her response.

Her eyes grow big and in a defensive playful tone she counteracts with, "Oh like you have a better taste than me! If you did have a good taste, you would know that pickles are the BEST!"

She finishes with her nose pointing up and sticking her tongue out at me. I laugh lightly and tell her, "You have no good taste. Unlike me who knows that pancakes are the best food in the whole wide world!"

She leans up for a quick second to lightly push me. She has one of those smiles that she rarely shows and something about her just seems to glow. I've seen her happy before but never seen her glow like tonight.

As we ask more questions, and the awkward tension disappears we become more open with our answers. I think that I know more things about Ally than any one else right now.

Like her favorite food is pickles and when she was a little girl she thought that a watermelon would grow in your stomach if you ate a watermelon seed. Or her favorite TV show used to be the Rugrats and her favorite holiday is New Years.

Or random things about her childhood, like how she wanted to be a ballerina when she was a little girl but seeing that she had no coordination at all, decided to move on to music. I learned that she wanted to be a songwriter when she grew up as a child but something happened and now she'd rather be an author. Also. she seems to hate scary movies because she finds them boring but will cry endlessly at the movie Tangled and A Walk To Remember.

She's completely a different person than I'd thought she would be. She's not sassy, she's not mean. She's not the smart girl that everyone in school believes she is nor the goody two shoes. She is simply herself, Ally Dawson. The girl who has dreams and fears just like me. The girl who is a hopeless romantic even though she denies it. Right now she the girl that I feel in love with when we kissed.

Somehow during the game we moved from siting across from each other to sitting right besides the other. She occasionally leans on me and playfully hits me while I just play with her hair and have my arm loosely around her shoulder. It feels like we're the only people on this planet. Something about this moment is just magical. I can't explain it but something about it holds an enchantment.

"Yea I'm being serious. When I was a little girl I wanted to have a younger brother or sister so bad that I would ask one for Christmas each year to Santa. Well at least I did until I found out that babies don't come from a bird but rather Mother Nature takes its own course," she quiets down to a whisper as her cheeks begin to show a shade of red of her indirect reference to sex.

I throw my head back as I laugh at her response. She's just too damn adorable. I mean who would waste space on their letter to Santa asking for a brother or sister? I sure didn't. And the fact that she gets embarrassed about these simple things just adds frosting to the cake.

"Austin stop laughing at me!" She whines in an attempt to quiet me down. She keeps tugging on my shirt and hits me lightly on my arms as she keeps repeating the same sentence over and over.

Roughly I pull her into my arms to stop her weak attack on me. At first she tries to pull away but after a few seconds she just rests her head on my chest. I remove the piece of hair that is covering her ear and slowly lean down to whisper in her ear, "If it makes you feel better I thought I could fly after a spider bite me and I jumped out of a tree. It was only after the jump that I realized that superpowers and spider bites have no connection what so ever."

She giggles softly to my story. Soon though, silence fills the room but for the first time it's not awkward. It actually brings comfort as we both enjoy the presence of one another.

"Austin?"she voices hesitantly.

"Mm hmm..." I answer. I'm playing with her hair. It's really soft, shiny and it smells so good.

She has an unsure smile on her face once again. She looks at me with uncertainty as she questions, "What are the names of your parents?"

I feel myself get tensed up again. I never liked talking about my parents. In more specifically my dad. I guess Ally noticed how uncomfortable the question brought me because she whispers, "You can skip it if you'd like."

I look down at her to find her playing with her hands. I haven't been straight foreword about my parents since the last time I talked about it with Dez and some of my actual relatives. I'm scratching the back of my neck as I think of the pros and cons of letting Ally Dawson into my personal life.

As I see her waiting for my decision I know that I can trust Ally with all of my heart. With a small smile on my face I tell her, "Mike and Mimi Moon."

I haven't spoken their names in a while. They sound strange coming from my mouth. As if they are the wrong names but I know that they're not.

I see her eyes sparkle as she repeats the names to herself. She's happy that I told her but I'm caught in surprise when I hear her tell me that Lester and Penny are the names of her parents.

Hearing her moms name reminds me of the night when I saw her run out and how worried her mom was. Taking a deep breath I ask, "Ally why were you running away from our mom that night?"

She freezes as she hears my question and I can see her guard forming but she lays her armor down as she says, "I just needed to get away. My mom and I started fighting like always. I'm not sure what the reason was for but we are at it like there was no tomorrow. Not being able to control myself and not wanting to hurt my mom even more I walked out. I knew that if I had stayed there for one more second I would have told her some really nasty things that I would be regretting after, you know? And I'm not really good at keeping this big mouth of mine quiet so usually I need to get out, get fresh air and calm myself down and come back home."

She's still nervously playing with her hair but I'm glad she told me. I guess we're starting to ask more serious question because the next thing she asks me is, "Austin why are you alone on Christmas?"

I want to run away the moment I hear this question. I just want to disappear, have the earth gulp me up but I know that it's not going to happen. I try to fight my urge of making an excuse and take a deep breath.

I start to play with Ally's hair as I begin to explain my situation. "You know about my reputation right? How I'm bad ass and get bad grades and am doing drugs and the number of girls that I've gotten pregnant is unknown because that's how many girls I sleep with?"

I lose the power behind my voice as I continue speaking. I never thought that I would have to explain my living conditions to someone before it's just embarrassing. It puts my reputation to shame and makes me wish I had never become what I am today but I can go back. And I can't change. All that's left is to grow up.

I wait for her to nod her head in confirmation before I continue, "We'll some of it is rumors, others are true, but the things that were trust was enough to make my parent kick me out of the house. He pays for this small condo and all and makes sure that I have enough money to survive per month but he just acts like I don't exist. To him I'm dead. I died the day that my mom died."

I start playing with my hands to stop myself from crying. It's hard to admit out loud that your own parent gave up on you. When the only person that was meant to stay by your side no matter what, leaves, you know you've hit rock bottom. Especially when they'd rather pretend that you're not alive than face the problems with you and try to help you overcome them. To my dad I'm just another waste in society like how all the adults see me.

I can't bring myself to look at Ally. I'm ashamed that she just found out that part of me. I never like sharing it out loud. I don't look up until I feel two warm fingers of her grab my chin and gentle force me to look at her.

She doesn't seem to find me revolting like my father. She doesn't see me as a waste of society. She sees me as a human with feelings. She gentle caresses my face and next thing I know, she pulls me into a hug and whispers into my ear, "Well it's a shame that your dad can't see how intelligent and bright you are. Because you shine brighter than anyone else at our high school."

At first I feel like she's just saying this to make me feel better, but when we pull apart I know that she means it. Every bit of it she means it. This makes my heart beat slightly increase as I think how the girl I love just complemented me. She really is different than the person she leads you to believe.

We take a small break as we eat my burnt cookies and drink some milk before I say, "Don't take this the wrong way... But why are you here Ally?"

I can feel her fidget but she stays put. She's let go of my cheek and removes herself from my grasp as she decides to sit down next to me. She's biting her lips and I can tell that she's about to tell me something about her that she not too comfortable with sharing.

I can see her breathing heavily and faster as she tries to calm herself down from the question. I wonder why it put her anxious. It's a simple question.

"The reason why I'm here is because..." She tries to tell me but she lets her sentence just drop.

I don't know why but tears are threatening to fall down her eyes as she chokes out in an inaudible voice, "They forgot Austin. They forgot that today was Christmas and left me waiting at the table for them to show up."

By now she's softly crying and I pull her onto my laps once again and wrap my arms around her.

"Who forgot Ally? What did they forget?" I ask her in attempt to try to figure out how I can make her feel better.

She has a weak smile as she calms herself down. It's funny how her mascara is ruined and she looks like a mess right now; yet she's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. She still makes my heart skip a beat at having her this close to me while whispering to me the secrets that no one else knows.

"Thanks for asking but it doesn't make a difference now. What's done is done," she tells me as she places a hand on my face.

I'm not sure what she's even talking about. I don't how to make her feel better. So with not much to say I ask, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She lets out a silent sigh and looks at me with her big brown beautiful eyes in pain. "Do I have a choice?" She responds in an unenthusiastic tone.

I just shrug my shoulders and go back to eating cookies and drinking milk. It gets silent and I'm thinking what Ally has hidden behind her guard when she says in a stern voice, "I hear you tell this to anyone and you better wish you can leave the country within a period of twenty four hours."

I look at her confused but she ignores my confusion. She looks at the Christmas tree as she continues saying, "You know I wasn't always a slut."

Right away I interrupt her and tell her she's wrong, "Ally you are not one. Trust me I've met a lot and you do not qualify as one of them."

She gives me a small smile but doesn't believes me.

"Austin cut the crap. The truth is the truth. No matter how much it hurts. I'm a slut and I know it. But I wasn't always like this. I didn't drink back then, much less smoke."

I feel the cookie get stuck in my throat as I make a wild movement from hearing that she smokes! My eyes are popping out of my head and Ally's hitting my back in attempt to get ride of the cookie that's stuck.

When I calm down I stare at her with a new light. There are so many mysteries to this girl. So many turns that I can't see or am aware of. Just when I think that I've got her figured out, she brings another twist.I open my mouth to ask when the hell did she start smoking but she beats me to it.

"I might tell you that story another time, but not tonight Austin. I just need you to listen. Don't judge, don't comment or question, but just listen please."

I nod my head to her request. I have no clue what is going to happen the next day or when we go back to school. I don't know if we're going to be friends, lovers, or nothing, but she just needs a shoulder right now and that's exactly what I'm going to be for her.

Her voice sounds shaky as she begins to speak. She doesn't sound confident, she doesn't sound broken... she just seems lost.

"I've never had a real Christmas with my parents. My parents want the best for me but things haven't been easy for us. My dad, he's a good guy with who happens to wear his heart on his sleeve with a lot of bad luck. My mom fights off her own demons."

She brings her knees up to her chest and hugs them. I want to go over to her but I know that I'll scare her away. She just wants me to listen. I keep repeating this to myself in hopes that I don't interrupt her.

"They promised that we would spend Christmas together. That this year we'd spend it like a family since the time they to divorced. I believed that we were actually going to spend it together. I spend the whole weekend getting the house decorated and planing dinner. One of my friends invited me to spend Christmas with them besides you but I declined," she says more to herself than me.

She stops once again as she tries to place her words correctly. Unconsciously she rests her head on my shoulder and I lazily put my arm around her.

She looks deep in thought as her gaze makes it seem like she's spacing out. Suddenly she doesn't look too good. Suddenly her eyes let me know that she's becoming vulnerable and fragile. I feel like a soft wind will break her apart if it comes towards her.

"Imagine how stupid I looked when I set the plates and dinner in our dinning room!" She says with anger. I know she's not mad at me but the hurt her parents caused her is just coming into the light.

"My mom was in the house the entire day. I actually thought she was going to spend it there and my dad... Well I thought he went to the groceries to get some last minute things. Turns out while I was preparing myself for our 'great family dinner' " she says while making quotation marks with her hands before continuing, "my mom left. And my dad didn't show up. But I had hope. Stupid Ally being naive like always, hoping for the impossible."

She shakes her head and runs her fingers through her hair roughly. I've never seen her angry before... well at least when it's not directed to me.

"I went downstairs to the diner table and saw that it was 6 o'clock. But it was fine because we weren't getting together until 6:30. So I decided to do last minute details and took my seat when I saw it was time. I was patiently waiting for them. Thinking they were most likely running late and that sort. But then it turned 7.

"My stomach was growling by now. But seeing they weren't showing up I decided to take a small bite. I felt bad taking a small bite because I felt like they were going to walk in at any moment, " you could hear the pain in her voice.

She looks damaged and shattered. It's as if she is breaking into small pieces right in front of me. Her voice keeps cracking and she loses her breath every now and then. I never knew that she had poor relationships with her parents. I feel so bad for her.

"I waited for two more hours after 7. Two long damn painful hours. I spent the first one thinking they were going to walk through the door. I refused to believe that they weren't coming. I had to believe that something in my life was changing for the better. All of my heart was in this one stupid dinner. I kept lying to myself as I heard the clock ticking away the minutes. But as the second hour started to roll around the corner my mind changed.

"I spent that hour thinking how worthless I am to have my own parents leave me sitting at the table waiting for them. I tried to think of anything that I could have done wrong for them not to come. I even tried to remember if any of them told me they couldn't make it for whatever reason," her voice sounds firm.

She tries her best to look strong. I see her slowly try to put on the same fake Ally that's badass as she continues to say, "But as soon as the clock turned nine I decided that I was done waiting. Except that's exactly when they decided to show up. You want to know where my dad was? He decided that work was more important than family and then he decided to take a few shots before coming home. And mom, who knows where she is right now."

Her breaths are raw and jagged from the commotion. She has her arms wrapped around her as she tries to wipe the tears away from her eyes with her hand.

"Feeling frustrated I said a few mean things to my dad with he didn't even understand because he was too drunk to understand I just needed to get out. I didn't want to ruin Trish's family reunion. So then there you have me replaying the invitation you gave me. I was going to come sooner but then looking at the time and thinking you were spending it with family, I thought I was going to intrude. But I felt like I was going to become insane if I stayed by myself or do something stupid so I decided to follow my gut and show up at your front steps," she squeaks out.

She keeps playing with her hair in a desperate motion. I wonder why she does that. She is looking at her legs for some reason but she still looks shy. And that is the reason why she makes my heart skip beats, the way that her simple gestures look cute are enough to drive me insane!

"I'm glad you came," I say in a whisper with a childish grin in my face.

We let silence do the talking for us as we run both let ourselves get lost in our own thoughts. Both spacing out in our little worlds I get startled when I hear her softly say, "It's almost Christmas."

I turn to look at the clock and see that in fact, it's five more minutes 'til Christmas Day. I get excited at the thought that I'll be able to open my presents soon. It not many but the few that are under the Christmas tree mean a lot. I'm waiting for midnight to get here when I get an idea and a mischievous grin replaces the blank empty stare I had only seconds ago. I stand up abruptly to go to the kitchen.

Ally's shouting after me and I can hear her footsteps following me. She looks at me, dumbfound, as I rush to the cupboards to get two elegant cups that have a Christmas design on them. Hastily, I grab a bottle of cheep whine and turn around to face her with two glass cups in one hand and the whine in the other.

"Ready to say cheers!?" I ask in flirtatious voice.

I know that Ally heard me flirting with her but she acts like she doesn't notices. She laughs at my out burst and only nods her head as I lead her back to the living room.

I turn off the lights to let all the decorations that light up to shine the light for us. It looks magical really. There's a small village around the house that have their own patterns of lighting up and the Christmas tree with a train going around the room finishes it off. And the way that the Christmas lights that are around the whole living room makes it look somewhat bright.

I fill the cups and we're both smiling this cheesy smile to one another. We keep laughing every now and then at the thought of saying cheers. Once I am done I hand her cup over and say in the best British accent I can make, "Here's to the best Christmas Eve and day! For spending time in new company and maybe making new friends."

She rolls her eyes playfully at me before she adds on, "And here's for letting go and just going with it and trusting strangers."

We both take a sip and have a laughing fit as soon as we gulp down the drink. We steal glances of one another with short, sweet smiles. For a few moments we lock our eyes until Ally kills it by asking, "what?"

I shake my head in response to her and somehow we find our place back to square one: sitting on the ground with a blanket staring at each other.

She's looking at me with curiosity and her big doe eyes have some enchantment to them. She looks so alive at the moment. As if she's soaking everything in.

I can't help but ask the one question that's been playing on my mind. And the fact that we're playing truths only sets up for thus question. This might be my only olden opportunity.

"Do you like kissing me?" I ask in a husky tone.

I can see her quickening her breaths as she turns to look at me. Her face is priceless and the astonishment in her eyes makes me laugh a bit. She's biting her lips and is fidgeting in her seat while I just stare at her. I knew she was going to freak out when I asked her this but I really want to know.

"Excuse me!?" She asks with an edge.

I lean my forehead onto hers as I whisper, "You heard me. Do you like kissing me?"

Her eyes stare at mine with bewilderment. It seems like I've just grown two heads by the way she looks at me. I slowly pull back from her and I can her a quiet sigh leave her lips.

"I..." She tries to say her her sentence, "I..."

I have a smirk across my face and I feel arrogant. I just left Ally Dawson speechless.

"I guess there's no other way to say this so... I might have, sort of, kind of, a little bit, really enjoyed kissing you," she quickly utters out that I almost didn't understand.

I know this sounds cocky but I knew the whole time she enjoyed kissing me. I just wanted to hear her say it. And boy did hearing those words coming from her mouth make me happy. I think that has to be the best Christmas present.

I have a sloppy smile and she looks very embarrassed from the way she acting. She can't look at me as she asks me, "Do like kissing me?"

Do I like kissing Ally? Hells yea! I wonder why she even had to ask. I thought it was obvious how much I enjoy kissing her. As if joking around her with crude jokes wouldn't be enough of a sign to say, I would love to tap you!

"Well to be honest I don't like kissing," I say in a nonchalantly way.

I look at her to find her mouth wide open and annoyance in her eyes. She looks like she wants to eat me up but at the same time is insulted.

"I actually love kissing you," I say as I lean down towards her again.

I find myself looking at her eyes and her lips. She's just staring at my lips. As we get stuck in the moment I remember the last time we kissed. The way how her lips felt on mine. How perfectly they molded to mine when they touched. How naturally we reacted towards each other. But best of all, how correct it felt to have her that close.

We breathe heavier and faster as we don't move from our positions. I'm trying to calculate the chances of her stopping me if I lean down to kiss her. Would she push me away or pull me closer?

Before I can make a choice she breaks the stare by looking at the tree. I take this as my sign to pull away. At least for now.

"You know it's Christmas and you have a present waiting for you under the tree," she says with a gleeful chime.

I look under the tree and see a blue box that is from Ally and then I remember I got her a present.

"Hey why don't you go get the present you got me and I need to get something from my room," I say too excited.

I rush though to my room and as soon as push the door open, I start to rummage through my drawers. I franticly destroy my room until I spot a small box that is wrapped with Santa Clause all over.

As soon as I have it in my hands I can't seem to move my feet fast enough. I almost fall down the corner as I trip on my feet. As the living room comes into sight, I notice that Ally's waiting for me at the tree with my present in her hands.

"Ok so I got you something for New Years but I guess I can give it to you now," I tell her with a dorky smile on my face.

We both exchange gifts and as soon as we both have our presents we rip off the wrapping paper.

I open mine to find a small lamp that is in the shape of a guitar with a card that has a guitar pick. I place it down to read the letter that says, Well I know you hoped to be a famous rockstar by now but whether your dreams come true or not just know that you'll always have a number one fan. Me! Well I wasn't sure what you played so I decided to just get this and I hope you had a great Christmas! Love Ally.

I look up at the the right moment to find Ally grabbing the necklace I gave her. It's a heart that has these swirly design outlining it and the heart is black with a white rose in the middle. I'm guessing she likes it by the smile she has on her face.

"Thank you so much Austin! I love it," she says with a thrill as she puts it on.

I politely thank her for my present and for encouraging me on my dreams. We spend the rest of the night talking random things that seem unimportant but somehow means a world for us. Around two in the morning we get tired and I was going to give Ally the guest room but she decided to sleep in the living room on the coach. So I decided to sleep on the ground.

I wake up to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. As I flutter my eyes it takes me a while to remember who's in my house. As soon as I do I rush towards the kitchen and find a stack of fresh pancakes in the counter.

"Good morning sleepy head. I was beginning to think that I was gonna need to wake you up," she says with a smile.

For some reason I go up to her and place a sweet quick kiss on her cheeks, "Thank you so much Ally! This just made my day," I tell her as I grab some orange juice for us.

We both sit down at the table and I notice that she's blushing once again.

As I begin to eat I say, "You know for being a very strong headed girl, you tend to get shy for the most silliest things."

I have a smirk on my face and an eyebrow risen at her.

"No I'm not " she whines right away.

We spend a few minutes arguing over this and then we decided to call it truce. The rest of breakfast is accompanied with nice small talk and all too soon she is leaving.

She is still wearing her necklace and has a cup of coffee to go as she stands outside my house. I really want to invite her back in but I know that she has to go home at some point.

In the light she looks beautiful like always. Her hair is perfectly in place and she has a smile that meets her eyes.

"Well thanks for spending Christmas with me and the gift. I had a great time," she tells me.

I'm leaning on the door way and with too much excitement I say, "Me too! I really loved having your company."

I let out a cough as I try to make my voice less desperate and more natural before I continue to say, "So are we still up for New Years?"

By now I'm swaying back and forth on my heels. My hands are stuffed in my pockets and I'm fighting the urge to tell her to stay a little but longer.

She giggles at my actions before telling me, "Yup. At your house at seven. I hope you got everything you wanted for Christmas."

I shrug my shoulders as I huskily say, "Well there was one Christmas present I didn't get."

She's looking at me with curiosity. I can see a mischievous smile playing on the tips of her lips. With her confidence she innocently asks, "And what would that be?"

I take a step closer to her. I'm thrilled when I see that she's not moving away from me. I gently put a strand of her hair behind her ear before I continue to say, "A kiss from Ally Dawson."

I expected her to blush or look surprised but she's not. She's smiling at my request. I can see the bolts moving in her head as she thinks of my proposal.

"You really want to kiss me?" She asks me as if she doesn't believe that I want that.

I nod my head eagerly. My hand is still in her hair and she softly reaches to touch my cheek. Automatically I lean into her hold and move my head towards her so our foreheads are touching.

"But only if you want to," I tell her so she doesn't feel pressured.

She stares into my eyes for what feels a long time. She just stares and holds my cheek before she softly mumbles, "Kiss me."

I feel my heart skipping beats as I find myself leaning down and closing my eyes. I'm pretty sure that by now Ally knows that I like her more than a friendly way. It's obvious how easily she can play with my heart.

As our lips brush I can feel a spark rush through my body. I don't rush through it. I don't want it to be driving by lust nor want. I want it to be real and honest. I want it to show how much I care.

It's sweet and perfect. The way that her arms find a way around my neck and her hands in my hair only makes it better. We keep kissing each other until we remember that air is necessary for survival and I ease out of it.

We're both catching our breath but we don't break our embrace. We're lightly laughing at the kiss we just shared but it surprises me when I feel her lips on mine again.

This time it's a little bit more rough. My hands around her hips gets tighter as she lightly tugs on my hair. The way our lips move in sync only makes it better but the moment I want to take it to the next step Ally pulls away.

I have a half smile on my face as my eyes show the glint of rush that Ally took me in just a matter of seconds. We're both breathing heavily and then Ally says, "Well I need to go stranger."

She gives me a last peck on the cheek and soon I'm seeing her drive off.

**A/N: hey everyone. so this is a rewrite. i was trying to work on the next chapter but i couldn't move on because i wasn't happy with this one and i must say, I'm happy with it now. so here is part two. Not sure exactly what to think of this but hopefully you liked it. Sorry if it was too long but I really didn't want to break it up even more so yea. I'm not going to say much but you might want to find your name and read your shout out or you might be here for a while.**

**LilRed29621: thank you so much for renewing both chapters and I hoped you looked the chapter. I guess you foot to see a little bit more Of Ally. :)**

**randomsmileyperson: thank you so much for all the support. :) well here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy theirs one.**

**Awesomesauce325: First off, Happy Late Birthday! I hope you had an awesome one and a great birthday cake! :) second of all thanks for all the support and I guess this chapter kind of explains Ally a littlbut it more. Hoped you liked this chapter and thanks!**

**queenc1: thank you so much on all the support! I hope you liked this chapter and love your avatar. :)**

**MandyMayR5: thank you so much for all the support. It really means a lot. :)**

**ms-grouper1379: so it's been a while but here it is. And I totally get what you mean about the whole guy thing. Thanks fore reviewing and reading this story! :)**

**cupcake291: first off, thank you so much for the reviews! Second of all I'm glad that you're liking Austin and in this chap you trot to see more of Ally. Hoped that cleared out more things. Hoped you enjoyed this chap. :)**

**Ozera's Buffy:thank you so much! I am so happy you are liking it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Angeldogann: thank you so much for reviewing! It made me smile! :) and I'm glad you're enjoying the story hopefully you enjoyed this one.**

**Sofia-Michelle: well here's the rest and thank you for reviewing! It made my day. And I'll try to make more moments of them. :)**

**naada-bh: hi the once agin! There are not enough thank yous to show how grateful I am but thanks! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was everything you expected. :)**

**Kato45: thank you so much. You're reviews really encouraged me to write and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**_Chapter 10_**

**Bubbleslolz:thanks for reviewing and virtual hug right back at you! :) I love your ransoms thoughts and it can't be too bad to do drama. Who knows you might get into the big leagues! So thanks for the support!**

**Ashlee: thank thou so much for your review! It meant so much and I hope you enjoyed this one. It was quite long but hopefully entertaining. :)**

**katheriney9: don't worry they are going to get s together pretty soon! ;) thanks for the review and I hope you liked it.**

**XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX: thanks for the review and support in my stories. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**HG-Just-Because: I am glad that I could make you laugh and thank you on the review! :)**

**Lema12-lovesmostthings: well I am glad you liked last last chapter and I hope you liked this one. Thank you for the review! :)**

**emilicious: thank you for reviewing! :)**

**WannabeWriter630: ok the moment you told me about the whole one direction thing I didn't really believe it but the moment I heard my mind was blown away. I have no clue how that happened and I am not sure to be scared or happy about it. Thanks for the review and I hoped you liked this chapter! :)**

**Teshia14: thank you so much for your review and helping me get better. It does mean a lot and what I was wondering you could check away a chapter before chapter ten because I still haven't corrected it but don't worry you don't have to cause I pound more problems and they are on the way of getting fixed. Thanks ough your reviews really help a lot! :)**

**_Chapter 11_**

**Guest: sorry for the wait but here it is. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**XxGlitterGirlxX: hi thank you so much! It meant a lot. I am glad you liked last chapter and hopefully you liked this one. :)**

**Dont-Stop-Believin: thank you so much for the review. Second of all, I wanted to write everything together but as you can see it would have been very very long so it wasn't really a chose. And second of all I was half a sleep so it would have come out very weird. And for maid of horror I'm still going to continue it although it might go slow. :)**

**Astrawberry11:thank you so much for uploading and hopefully you liked this one! :)**

So thanks reading and for all the reviews. I am grateful for every review, follow and favorite. It really means a lot. and thanks for all the support. Well that's all I have to say and until next time! Hope you have a nice day or good night! :)


	13. Heart Attack

**_CH. 13: Heart Attack_**

* * *

I fight the urge to go running to my car. My breath is still shaky from the kiss we shared and my mind is going through a million thoughts in one second. He can't see it but my hearts jumping out of my chest. And that's perfect, because he's not meant to see how undone he leaves me.

This isn't right. This isn't normal. I'm always in control. No matter what, or who, I don't make one decision without gaining something. I've never been the one to think with my heart. I did that too many times to learn the cold hard way that you only get hurt. I use my head now.

So why do I feel like everything's slipping out of my hands? Why is it that when he's around I let my guard down when it should go up? It just doesn't make any sense. I'm the one who leaves them wondering. I'm the player not the game. Yet I find him playing me.

I'm biting my lips so hard that I think it'll bleed. I've never felt so unsure of myself. I've never had second doubts when I mess with a guy. But something about the way he kissed me... It felt too sincere. It felt too honest for my liking.

But what scares me the most is that I was way too open. Even more so than during the game of truths. I have never kissed someone whom I've felt something for. I've never gave my heart away when I share a simple kiss. Yet I lay it on the ground for him to grab when he gets near me. I never know how or when I do it. I only realize after I leave. When I

can finally think straight without him instructing my thoughts every five seconds.

As I get into my car all I'm hoping is that when I reach my house in ten minutes that I'll be in control again. No, I need to be in charge. I need to be a step ahead than anyone. I need to have my priorities first. Remember, get the grades then leave and disappear. Get the grades and you can make the life you want to lead. The sooner you can do this the better you'll be.

The whole way though, I can't help but think of last night. How we opened up to one another. I haven't been that honest in a longtime. And I wasn't even completely honest. I left some parts out when I answered his questions. Like for example that the night I ran out, I didn't run out because my mom and me got into a normal mother and daughter fight. No. I had to take away her drugs and later this week I am putting her back in rehab for the sixth time.

I didn't tell him that the fact my fathers a workalcoholic is because he despises his family. He'd rare spend his time doing paperwork than finding out that he's daughter isn't a boy or the fact that his wife can't have anymore children. He'd rather be drunk and dream about how his boy would have turned out.

But still, he knows more than I should have let him know. He knows too much about me. He likes me and I am not going to lead him on. I can't lead him on. I'll only play my own defeat if I do lead him on because sonnet or later I'm going to fall.

And once I do fall who guarantees me that he'll want to stay after he knows about my parents? Who guarantees me that he doesn't just want to have sex with me? That he won't throw me away like a Barbie doll?

I've already broken my first rule by letting him into my personal life. I can't break any more. I need to be cold and think with my head. But I like being with him. He lets me forget about everything. He makes me believe that I am good. That I am still the innocent Ally Dawson who loved to write songs in her songbook. The girl who had too much stage fright to sing in front of a public. The girl who enjoyed school because she loved to learning. Not because she's planning on leaving the second she graduates and disappear from Miami and restart somewhere new.

It's just all confusing. He makes me feelings that I've never felt. He makes me happy. Yet fear comes along with that happiness. I mean why does he take so much sudden interest with me? Why try to make a friendship with me now?

As I pull up my drive way and get into my house, I'm telling myself that last night meant nothing. After all he's just a stranger. He's a nobody. He's just another guy whom I'm paying extra attention to until I get bored of him.

"Last night was just a game. A stupid silly game and things were said, things were done, but in the end it's just a game. A stupid meaningless game for entertainment only," I whisper to myself as I rest on my door for dear life.

I force myself to smile to prove to myself that I'm fine. But that's just it. That meaningless kiss is the reason why I'm acting like this. I know that deep down, it's more than nothing.

I try not to think of the fact that I promised to spend New Years with him. A days go by I think about canceling it. I just don't want to put myself on the line again. Every time that I'm with him it's only a dangerous play for me. I become too vulnerable.

Soon New Year's Eve comes and I spend the entire day looking at my phone. I spend too many time writing, erasing, rewriting a text message explaining the reasons why I can't go over. But that's just it!

I can't write it out. I can't send it. I want to see him as bad as I want to kiss him again. One more night won't hurt. One more night if whatever we have and after this I promise to keep myself at a friendly distance of hi and bye relationship only. But tonight can be an exception right?

Knowing that I won't be able to send the message now or later I decided to go to my wardrobe. As I look through my cloths I'm not sure what to wear. I don't want to wear my grandmas cloths as Austin would put it, but I also don't want to dress like a hooker.

I keep rummaging through my closet until I see a striped shirt of white and light turquoise that actually looks pretty decent. I guess it must be old considering that the clothes I now buy is very different from this. I decided to put it on and wear orange skinny jeans with red wedges. I let my hair in it's natural curls and I decide to put on natural makeup.

When I look in the mirror I look different. I don't look lie, the nerd they call me at school. I don't look like the slut that Ross picks up when he give me a ride. I just look like Ally, and I kind like it.

A small smile grows on my face as I take one last glimpse of myself. Giggling I get my car keys and drive myself to the house of the person I'd least expect to ever go over to.

When I park outside his house I realize that he still hasn't taken off his Christmas lights. Something tells me that this boy isn't going to take them off for another month or so.

Laughing at the foolishness of his lights, I get out of my car and grab the tub of ice cream that I brought along with me. As I take the few steps to his front door I remind myself of my rules. Remember you can be his friend but think with your head before you let yourself get screwed over by Austin Moon.

I take one last deep breath before I knock on the door. I force myself to not start biting on my hair and soon he opens the door and the first thing I realize are his beautiful brown eyes, but quickly change my interest to the background as I hear a familiar voice shout my name and the voice of another guy.

"Ally!" I hear... Trish? shout out loud as she pulls me into a hug. Pushing Austin out of the way as she does so. I'm too surprised to know what's going on but I'm getting pulled in by both of them and once I'm inside a random guy with red hair pulls me into a hug and all I know is that I want to leave.

I keep opening my mouth to say something but I can't. My voice is gone and all I can do is look at the three pair of eyes who are waiting for me to react. I wasn't expecting this. Why a they here? It's only meant for Austin and me. Why would he invite them?

I turn to look at Austin with a quizzical look and he answers it by saying, "Hey Alls, I though it would be a great surprise if we spent New Years with your girl and I invited my best friend so you could make more friends you know. Since you don't talk to many people at school I thought this would be the perfect way to introduce you to new people."

I feel slightly annoyed that he invited them without letting me know. I mean I know it was a surprise and all but he knows how much I try to stay invincible. He knows how hard it is for me to open up. And second of all, who the hell is he to tell me that I don't have any friends. It's my life isn't it?

Dez keeps asking me a billion questions and Trish is looking doubtful about this little surprise party. Austin on the other hand, looks like he's just won the lottery and I'm getting pissed off with every second. Feeling trapped I do the only think I feel comfortable with, I chug the ice cream tub to Austin and say, "Thanks but I think I can make friends on my own. I don't choose to have friends and seeing what you just did only reminds me the reason why I choose to stay as antisocial."

Before he can say anything I'm walking out the door and slam it on my way out. I can hear Trish yelling at Dez how she told him to not bombard me with questions and when I hear the door open again I can't choose whether to make a run for it or to just keep walking to my car.

"Ally wait!" I hear him shout.

I want to keep walking. I should keep walking but I can't. I just can't. I stand there as I wait for him to catch up. I have my arms up and my guard is most definitely up. I keep telling myself that here's the excuse to finally blow off Austin. Here's how I can finally break off this friendship or whatever I have with him with the excuse that I don't need someone to be surprising me. I'm thinking of what words to say as I feel him come closer.

He comes around but I don't see his face. I'm just stare at the ground. When I feel his hand try to push a strand of my hair away I move my head up. I know how my glare looks like right now. It looks pissed. It looks annoyed. It's one of those looks that I gave to Ross when he was only trying to help me that one night on the log.

But the look on Austin's face is so innocent. It's so sincere and sorry that I can't help but soften up my glare.

"Austin don't," I tell him in a plea. He doesn't move his hand away. He only does the opposite as he caresses my cheek.

I should be pushing him away. If he was anybody else I would have pushed them away. But I don't. Because it's Austin. Because he's Austin.

"Ally I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just wanted to surprise you. I thought it'd be nice for you to see Trish before we go back to school. And I want to show off you to Dez. I want to show him what a great girl you are and how special you are. Ally I didn't mean to hurt you when I said that I didn't think you have many friends or you can't make friends. I just meant that I want you to become part of my life. To know what I do and who I hang out with. Ally I want you to be in my life."

His forehead is leaning on mine and this is my cue. I'm going to tell him that there are no second chances in life. But a look into his eyes leave me saying, "Promise you won't do this again?"

He nods his head and I pull him into a hug. My heart is beating faster at the thought that he wants me in his life but my head can't help but keep chanting that he's lying to me. That he's only going to be with me until he gets what he wants or gets bored.

He gives me a soft kiss on my head before he says, "Did you go buy new cloths for our date?"

I pull away from his embrace to find a smirk across his face. I roll my eyes at him while hitting him playfully. I giggle before I say, "You wish! Actually this was my old style before high school. I found it randomly in my closet."

He gives me a look that says he still doesn't fully believes me but as we walk back to his house he whispers in my ear, "Well I like the original Ally better than all the fake Ally's. By the way, you didn't have to put on make up to look beautiful."

Before I can reply he walks ahead of me to open the door and winks at me as I walk in. Yup. I can manage to only be friends with Austin Moon. Who says that things need to get carried away.

**a/n: so I know I haven't uploaded in awhile and all but hopefully you all still want to read it. So in case you haven't seen my profile, or the last chapter, I actually changed the last chapter a bit. I rewrote it and the things changed. In case you don't want to read it, Austin lives by himself because his dad kicked him out because he's too much of a problem to deal with. Ally's pretty much e same except her dad cam home drunk and her mom was no where to be found and the whole grandparent piece got cut out. So yea. I think that's the most important events. So I hoped you liked Ally's POV. I thought we really needed to see how she feels because Ally is sometimes hard to know what's going with her head. So I hope you liked it and I know it might be too much to ask but review? :D**

**ok so on to one of my fave parts, shout outs!**

cupcake291: thank you so much. I'm glad that you enjoyed the original chapter and trust me, drama will happen between her and her parents and I hope you liked what happened with AUSLLY on New Years. I just wanted to show how she's starting to finally crack her armor as Austin comes by. Well hoped you liked it and thanks so much for all the support! :)

Ozera's Buffy:thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry for not uploading soon. Things got hectic and then I had a writers block but here it is. hope it didn't disappoint :)

Awesomesauce325:thank you so much for your review! Sorry for the long update and I guess that it's still dead for them but things changed so yea sorry about making you go through those emotions. But I hoped you liked this chapter! :D and I'm glad you had a great birthday even though this is so over due and awesome! Wish I could go to a Ross concert. Funny thing I live in Cali about a Mile away from LA and most likely will never see Ross or Laura any time in my life. Hope the concert rocked! :)

Randomsmileyperson:thank you so much for the support, you make me feel like a lousy friend and fan since I never really have time to review but I'm going to read your stories this afternoon and catch up! :) that's once again and hope you enjoyed it!

XxGlitterGirlxX:aww your so sweet! Reallwht hank you so much! I he I haven't lost your interest and that you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for changing up the last one but I just felt like it wasn't the way I wanted it and I sort of wrone it to just upload cause I was feeling bad that you guys were hanging but I guess I left you hanging wither way. Gosh I'm a horrible author when it comes to uploading but here it is. :)

queenc1:thank you so much for all you support. Really it makes a difference to me and marry for uploadi too late. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)

0NeonLights0:I'm pretty sure you're at the same level as me. Sometime I get really creative but my grammar sucks.- so yea. And I'm sorry for uploading way past normal. I kind of just disappeared from fanfiction as school became stressful but I am back! :) thanks once again.

naadabh:I'm glad you enjoyed it. And sorry for changing it but I didn't like it. So thanks for all the support and I hope I haven't lost your interest. You really motivate me to write and I hope tht at least you finish reading the story. So this for everything! :)

Kato45:thanking you so much for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter! :)

kooljen9:well is I was rewriting it I decided to take off the Cassidy oart off for you because I thought you know what she's right. Cassidy does mess up the chapter so tada and thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you ready for more. :)

GlitterR5Auslly:don't worry I like how she dances too. :) so thank you so much for adding my story and for the review. It meant a Lot. I hope you liked the chapter.

Ctiger: I know me too. Except as you see now she wasn't completely honest. She still has more to tell and then well see what happens to Auslily in this stor. ;) that for the revi though. It meant a lot!

fashiongirl123:aww thank you so much. That's so sweet of you and thanks for adding it on your faves. It means a lot! I hop. You liked this chapter and that's once again! :)

I love:sorry if I made it seem like I wasn't going to continue. I just got on a stop but don't worry I am back. So I hope you liked it! :) thanks for the review and reading!

guest:so it took me a while but thank you so much for reviewing. It made me realize how I need to work on this story until I had the next chapter out. So thanks for motivating with those simple words. Really there would be a chapter but way much later without you. :)

**so that is it. To be honesti didn't get into the whole New Years thing bbecause it's march and close to April and I feel weird writing about it like three montHs later. I know it's my fault but still. So now the story can continue. So this for all of you that followed, favorite, or reviewed this story! It means a lot! And even to those of you that are reading. Trust me have no clue where I'd be without you. And can you believe it! AUSLLY is happening on Austin and Ally! I can't wait to see hat happens next! :D**

**have a Rossome Day! :)**


	14. Innocent Kiss

**_CH. 14: Innocent Kiss_**

* * *

For the first time in my life, I am actually excited to go to school. And it's all because of Ally. As I look at myself in the mirror I think about everything that's happened. Who knew that we just needed the holidays to come around to find some common ground? I still wonder what made her jump at the idea of truths.

Running my fingers through my hair I mess it up in the right way. Smiling to myself, I grab my car keys and go to school. Exactly when I am about to drive off I realize that I forgot my backpack with my books and homework, I rush inside and grab it before driving off to school as fast as I can. After all, if I want to change my reputation around, I am going to need to start by showing up on time than the usual twenty, thirty, or not showing up at all tardiness that I have managed to accomplish.

As soon as I open the doors of the school I am suddenly hit with reality. Or at least as real as reality can get. As I walk through the door everyone is saying hi to me and people whom I've never met keep staring at me as if I'm some kind of god. As I walk through the hallways to make to homeroom, I can't remember why I loved the attention of people. I can't remember the reason why being on top of the food chain meant so much to me.

Taking a deep breath, I say hi to everyone and for some reason I even say hi to some people whom I usually threaten to borrow their homework when I'm about to fail a class. Except this time I don't scare them or make them feel afraid for their lives, I just tell them to have a nice day.

When I finally get to my classroom I can't stop the stupid smile that is forming on my face as I see Ally sitting in one desk and having her backpack in the seat next to her. I stand at the doorway as I see her concentrating as she writes something down in a notebook and when she does look up; she smiles at me and points at the seat next to me.

I feel myself relax a little as I wasn't sure what to expect from her. We've been close to being friends in the past but whenever we were about to she would shut me out. It's nice to know that our time together during vacation actually meant something to her… because to me it meant the world.

Laughing lightly at all the quick changes that are happening since the new year started, I make my way towards her. When I reach her she has an amused expression as she asks me what's so funny.

Placing my bag down as I take a seat, I say, "Nothing. It's just that I actually did my homework. You know, I think you're being a bad influence on me. Because I never do homework for health reasons."

She rolls her eyes at me as she turns her head to the board to copy down some notes that the teachers written but all I can do is stare at her as I memorize the way she scrunches her nose when she can't see something clearly, or the way she smiles when she's content with her handwriting. Trying to stay concentrated and not get caught by the teacher she whispers, "Last time I checked being allergic to school has a different name that goes by lazy. Plus, I think that you're the bad influence on me!"

I start to open my mouth to say something back but she quickly hushes me as she places her finger to her mouth and points at the board. The rest of the class goes with me actually taking notes for the first and when I turn in my homework, the teacher actually pinches himself to make sure his not dreaming.

See this is what annoys me. The grown-ups expect you to improve your behavior and grades and what not, but when you try it gets discouraging as they doubt you are ask you for how long are you going to keep this act.

Seeing me tense, Ally places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it lightly as she whispers, "Come on. Let's go. Don't want to be late."

Taking a deep breath I follow her and we stay quiet. Actually the entire hallway stays quiet as we walk to our classroom. I can see Ally getting uncomfortable from the corner of my eyes and I am wondering why people like getting into other people's business .Each corner we take people stop and look at us with eyes wide open. I bet they are trying to figure us out.

We're almost to our second class of the day when an unknown person shouts, "AUSTIN FINALLY CRACKED TIGHT ASS ALLY!" This small comment makes everyone burst into laughter as other people make crude jokes about graduating me of taking Ally's virginity.

It could be taken as a joke. After all, I've said a lot of disrespectful jokes to her. But seeing Ally stumble on her feet from the laughter and leaning down to pick up a book that feel down, makes me frustrated. I don't know if Ally's a virgin or not, but having me as her friend, I am not going to let her take any bull from anybody, including myself from now on.

Throwing my bag to who knows where, I rush to the person who started it all and grab him by the collar in one swift motion. He looks like his time has come as his eyes fall out his sockets as if he's just seen the devil. And he might not be wrong. Lifting him off the ground, I say in a low dangerous voice, "What did you just say?"

He lets out a shaky laugh as he tries to convince me that it was just for fun, "Austin! Buddy! My man! You know the drill. You know how you're always making fun of sleeping with Ally and what not. We aren't laughing at her we are laughing with," and I don't wait to hear the rest.

I can't control myself as I punch him in the face. When I look at him, it wasn't hard enough to cause any real damage but he I going to have a weird bruise there in a couple of days or so. Not feeling satisfied with the outcome, but not wanting to get suspended, I let him go with one push and turn around to get my backpack. I'm about to go with Ally when she shouts, "Look out!"

Next thing I know, I'm falling on the ground as I feel someone on top of me. Soon I get turned around and it seem like some can go from dumb to stupid in a matter of seconds. At first I try to push him off, not wanting to cause him any real damage, but he had to do it. He punched me as I tried to get up and leave and let's just say my patience was running thin. Not being in control of my actions any more I attack him with less compassion. I'm not even thinking as we wrestle on the ground. Next thing I know, I'm on top of him and I'm going to punch him again in the nose when Ally says, "Austin stop! You're scaring me!"

I stay frozen with my fist in the air and I want to bring it down on him badly. I want to show him to never mess with me and more importantly Ally again, but seeing her afraid of me, makes me regret my actions and I throw him down on the ground as I get up. Picking up my backpack, I leave without a word. All in all, it ended with me having a split lip, and him having a bloody nose with a black eye.

Ally joins my side and we stay quiet as we make our way to the class. I'm trying to erase the image of Ally being scared of me when she interrupts me by saying, "Austin, are you ok?"

Not wanting to say, or better yet, not knowing what to say, I just shrug my shoulders. I'm counting in my head how many steps we are taking to reach our destination. I guess Ally got annoyed with my lack of words that she sighs in frustration and next thing I know, I'm in the girls bathroom.

Ally signals me to sit down on the counter as she goes back to the door to lock it. I wonder if any other girl is here. If there is, then she is sure to find a surprise when she comes out of her stall. Walking back to me, Ally silently grabs a paper towel and grabs a bit of water before she grabs my face with one hand and starts cleaning me with the other.

I try my hardest not to wince but it hurts. Occasionally grunting in pain, I try to sit still. I try to look around as I try to distract myself from Ally. When the bell rings all I can think about is how Ally just broke her perfect attendance for me. Pushing her hand away for a second I say, "Ally we're late."

She looks at me for a second before shrugging her shoulders and throwing away the paper towel to grab a new one. She acts like it's no big deal but I know that it's killing her inside. She loves being punctual. Jumping off the counter I grab my bag but when I look up, Ally's disapproving look makes me sit back down. I wait for her to clean me up some more and then I say, "Ally you know you just broke your perfect attendance right?"

Looking annoyed with me, she rolls her eyes and says, "Austin will you just stop talking for a second so I can see how much damage you have. And yes! I heard the bell. I'm not deaf you know!"

I feel self-conscious as I see her eyes analyzing my face. But it's when she gets her hands on my face when I really start to lose control of myself. My heart rate increases and suddenly I forget that I am in the wrong bathroom. Wait has someone seen me go into the girl's bathroom!?

When she runs her finger over my split lip I shiver. She looks worried and silently apologizes for hurting me but I'm not shivering for the pain. After a few more seconds of silence she says, "Does it hurt bad? I can take you to the nurse?"

I chuckle softly as I say, "Ally I might have gotten hit but it's nothing much to take me to the hospital or nurse or anything like that."

She laughs with me and for a second things feel like they are turning awkward. But it's not because we don't know what to say or for being with someone who we don't completely understand. Rather that we aren't saying the words or feelings that our eyes are showing. Some tension is forming between us and was Ally this close to me a few seconds ago? She's about to lean in further when her phone goes off and we back away. Going back to reality, I jump off the counter and grab my things and hand Ally's hers as she replies back to Trish explaining why she's not in class.

We spend the rest of the day avoiding the topic of the fight. Well at least Ally and I did but when I got sent to the principal's office, I knew I was dead meat. After all, I am the one they usually blame everything for even when it's not me.

The ride home with Ally is filled of a lot of small talk. I can tell from the tone of her voice that she's dying to ask me what the principal told me but she doesn't want to seem rude. When we reach her house I step out to walk her to her front door and finally she gives in to her curiosity.

"Austin what happened when you went to the principal's office?" she asks me in a small voice as she looks at the ground.

I run my fingers though my hair and softly, with a hint of embarrassment say, "I got suspended for two weeks."

When I look up, I see a guilty face all over Ally and then she says, "Austin I am so sorry. It is my entire fault. Maybe I can go talk to him and make him change his mind or punishment for you."

She keeps blabbing on about how she can make this better when I place a finger on her mouth to say, "Ally none of this is your fault. In fact I should be apologizing for ever making those crude jokes about us. He was right you know? I gave him the right to joke about you because of me."

Shaking her head in disagreement she places a hand on my face as she says, "No Austin that's not your fault. Some people are just immature."

She gives a reassuring smile before whispering, "Well I got to get going," except she stands there as she waits for something to happen but I'm not quite sure what. Seeing that nothing is going to happen she open the door to go inside but turns abruptly to pull me down to a hug to whisper in my ear, "Thank you for being my hero."

Giving me a tight squeeze, she gives me a quick kiss on my cheek and leaves to her house. As I walk back to my car and on my drive home touch the place the she kissed, all I can think about how getting in a punishment has never felt this good.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys where it's late where I am from and I know i haven't updated at all and you have every right to be mad but i've been going through a lot besides school and life seems hectic and it may look like I've given up on writing and all, but I HAVE NOT! I just haven't found any time and I'll see if I can upload anytime soon but I don't make any promises. At least not until after May 15, after that you'll see me more around here that you'll wish I was gone. So until then, have a good night or day! And i hope everything is going alright with you all! :) I know I shouldn't ask but review? Please?**

**Smilysteph**

**Shout outs shall be done extra special and with lots of love next time I update! :)**


	15. Friendly Encounters

**_Ch. 15: Friendly Encounters_**

* * *

When I turn the corner to my house I feel myself get confused. My driveway is taken, my street is filled with familiar cars and when I find a parking lot I see my entire team standing on my front porch.

Stepping out of my car I remove my shades to make sure that I saw correctly and I am not proved wrong. The entire team, including Dez, is standing on my front porch with their arms crossed and legs spread apart. Their faces are emotionless as they stare me down. Throwing my backpack over my shoulder, I put my shades back on and start to walk towards them.

"Uh… Hey guys. What are you all doing here?" I ask them as I walk up to my front door. I don't let them see how nervous I feel. I don't let my fear be translucent as I wait for them to respond. They don't reply to me and I am wondering if they are even breathing from how still they are. As I walk up on the porch they part like the Red Sea and let me open my door.

As soon as I do I step in and I say, "Well nice to see you all, but I guess this little visit is over."

I'm shutting the door when Dez says, "Austin we have to talk. The entire team needs to talk."

I want to get out of this. I am already suspended. I don't need to have an argument with the team. Especially after Ally's kiss left me so happy. I don't need my day to fall apart from this. But Dez is with them and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

I step aside as I let my teammates pass by and as soon as I walk in they pull me towards the couch. My backpack is thrown carelessly across the room and I have twelve members looking down at me as if I'm some kind of delinquent. They line up in one straight line and they all look flustered. Not mad, or annoyed, just disappointed and worried.

I scratch the back of neck and for some reason it feels ten times hotter. A queasy feeling comes to my stomach as my heart starts going at different rates in fear. I have my hands resting on my legs but my foot that keeps tapping gives my nerves away. I'm keep rushing through my thoughts as I think of a reason for them being there. Finally after an eternity they start clearing up some things for me.

"So we heard you go into a fight today?" my teammate Jake asked.

His voice is steady and rough, but from the look in his eyes I can tell that he is actually worried about me. I try my best to make it seem like it was no big deal as I tell them, "Well you know how rumors are. They say one thing when none of it actually happened. I just got into a little argument that," but I don't get to finish. Instead Dez interrupts me as he finishes my sentence for me.

"Yea Austin, you just got into a little argument that led you to getting a split lip."

He looks at me annoyed and even slightly disappointed. I feel more worried as the silence stretches on. I try my best to not fidget in my seat but it's hard when my tapping is getting louder and faster as my foot takes a mind of its own.

I am about to open my mouth when another teammate of mine interrupts me to say, "Is it true you're suspended for three days?"

As I see the remorse and worry in my teammates eyes I can't help but feel guilty. I feel bad for making them worry about me and feel embarrassed as I say, "It's for two weeks."

I don't even have the guts to look at them in the eyes. I just keep staring at my hands and try to distract myself when I hear them all groan. When I take a sneak peak at them, some of them are pulling on their hair in frustration while others look like they are about to explode in anger.

They are all taking the news of me being suspended in their own way when finally the youngest member of our team comes up and says, "The fight was because of her wasn't it? It was because of Ally?"

I start to feel confused at why they are even talking about Ally but when Jason joins the conversation I know exactly why they are here.

"Of course it was because of Ally you Moran! Austin what is it with this girl? She isn't worth anything. She's just another tight ass nerd who dresses like a grandma. I bet she's not even good in bed to be worth the silly little game you're playing of trying to get in her pants."

As I hear each word come out of his mouth, I can't help but feel my blood boil. I even bite my tongue to stop from saying anything stupid. And it hurts me when he says that I am playing with Ally. Then again, my reputation with girls doesn't really support my clause of trying to have something serious with Ally. But the part that bothers me the most is the fact that he's talking about Ally like this.

I try my hardest to control my want to punch him in the face there, recklessly, as my hands turn white from holding them together. I try to concentrate on the floor and even then I can imagine his face, but when he says the next sentence I get up; ready to give him the fight of his life.

"Just fucking leave her alone Austin. There are a million girls you can get your release with: girls who are actually willing to have sex with you… without needing to be lied to in the process of getting them to bed. Do you really think we believed all the BS you pulled back there about defending Ally's honor? It was only like two months ago that you were talking about how nice it would be to take Ally's virginity and then break her like a twig!"

I don't even realize what I'm doing when I move dangerously close in Jason's face. With venom in my voice I say, "Look. I know that I've never been serious about a girl before. I know that I talked about getting Ally to fall for me to just break her apart. But she means more to me than a flig. And like I told that guy, No ONE, and I mean NO ONE is going to talk about Ally like that. She never even told me to fight. I did it because I wanted to!"

As I look around the room my teammates even more upset at me and then Chase begins to speak.

"You don't have to lie to us Austin. We won't rat you out on Ally. But stop acting stupid for a girl you don't even know. You've got the entire school resting on your shoulders with the championships coming up. You've got an entire team needing your leadership. It was fun seeing you fool Ally, but now you need to get serious."

I take steps back away from my teammates to get a better look at them. All of them, my so called buddies, the closest thing I have to a family are just using me. They just care about me leading them to the championships. They don't care about me. They don't care if I died the next day, as long as they get their trophy.

Stuffing my hands in my pocket, I open my mouth to say something. But no words can be found. As I take a good look at each of them, it hurts me. Taking a deep breath, I say, "I can't let Ally go. I love her and am hoping soon to have something serious with her. She means too much to just let her leave and second of all, she needs me."

My voice came out dry and sincere but as I look around the room, I know they don't believe me. Its then that notice Dez trying to camouflage in this argument in the corner when I say, "Tell them Dez. Tell them how head over heels I am for Ally!"

I feel like I am just about to be saved. They will believe Dez. As soon as they see that I'm not lying they will support Ally and me. But when I hear him talk, his betrayal hurts me the most.

"Austin I'm sorry man. But your reputation speaks loud and clear. All we should really be doing is focusing on getting to the playoffs."

I think I stay frozen for hours. I don't even breathe as I just stare at the guy who I proudly call my brother. He didn't stick up for me. He's just as bad as the rest of them. They are all as bad as the adults in school and as bad as my dad. I stay there standing dumbfound when I hear Dez say, "When you're ready to leave all of this childishness behind, come back to the team. If not don't bother showing up after your suspension is done."

And just how they magically appeared at my house; they're gone. They are nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

* * *

The next day decide to get to school early to talk to the principal about Austin's harsh suspension. I feel slightly uncomfortable as some mean girls keep walking up to me to ask me how good Austin is in bed. I try my hardest to ignore them as I make my way to my locker.

The comments that annoy me the most are from girls telling me that they know I hadn't slept with Austin because I was too ugly to be his type. But the worst ones are the girls who tell me that they've slept with Austin. The part that hurts the most is that Austin has gotten to know the female population of our school very well.

I ignore the things are bound to come, but when I feel someone putting their hands to cover my eyes, I get this glimpse of hope. Trying to pry them of myself, I giggle as I say, "Ok I know it's you Austin. Take them off."

Except the hands remove themselves as if they just got burnt. And awkwardly when I turn around, Dallas is standing in the place that I thought Austin as at. He stares me down for a few seconds before saying, "So rumors are true. You've been Austin's bitch for the past few days."

As I see Dallas in front of me, I have no clue why I wasted my time with him. I know I was just looking for a quick hook up, but Dallas has got to be the low of the low. But then again, he's so stupid he wouldn't think about sharing the moments we would meet secretly during the school day.

Pulling myself away from him, I coldly say, "No. I am neither Austin's bitch nor slut. We are just friends and he was just defending me yesterday."

I smile slightly at seeing Dallas' shocked face when out of nowhere he starts laughing. I keep looking at him confused when I timidly say, "What?"

He takes his sweet time to catch his breath before saying, "You seriously don't believe his while I want to be your friend crap. Or do you?"

I feel hurt when I hear him say these words but his laugh startles me again as he chokes out, "You actually believe him!"

I stay quiet as I see him laughing like there's no tomorrow. Taking a step closer to me, I try to stay as far as possible away from him but he just manages to cage me in my locker. Putting an arm around me he says, "look Ally, guys like Austin aren't looking for friends. Unless it happens to be a friends with benefits kind of relationship. He's just after one thing darling. He's just trying to make you put your guard down to get into your panties. He's just waiting the right time. All he's doing is just an act. You've told me yourself. That bastard could only care about himself. Open your eyes and you might see his true intentions."

Before I can do anything, he leaves as he continues laughing. I see him continue walking but I shout out for him to hear, "You're wrong about Austin."

He just gives me a pity laugh as he walks away. I try to ignore him as I get the rest of my books for the day. But as I make my way to the principal's office to talk on Austin's behalf, I can't mute the tiny voice in my head saying that Dallas is right.


	16. Dance With Me Tonight

**_Dance With Me Tonight_**

* * *

_Part 1_

* * *

The whole day I have Dallas' words echoing in my head. I know that Dallas is just being annoying Dallas but as stupid as he can be… he does have a point. I don't know Austin enough to actually say for certain that he's not playing with me. All I know is his reputation, and when it comes to his reputation is sounds like Dallas is making perfect sense.

He is the player in our high school after all. I'm not sure exactly how well he's actually gotten to know the female population but I know for certain that Austin Moon has taken girls home before. I know that he might be joking around with the stupid sex jokes to annoy me back then but… having Dallas' words stuck in my head now just makes those jokes seem crude and have double meaning behind it. And then the fact that he kissed me out of the blue for his iPod in class… and that time when he kissed my neck to my jawline when I asked him if we could go work on our history project. All of this just leaves me confused.

I don't know who to believe exactly. I don't want to think Dallas is right but somehow everything about Austin seems to indicate that it's true. I mean, Austin has known me for five years. In those five years he never talked to me and the first time he did was to ask me to meet him in the janitor's closet to have _'fun.' _He spent from that moment on making crude sex jokes about me. And after tormenting me with his annoying, cocky self he wants to be friends…? It just doesn't really add up.

But then there's that boy that Austin doesn't show to everyone… the boy who actually isn't cocky and has a beautiful smile; the one who's sincere and sweet and breathtaking. The Austin who takes his time to make sure that I'm fine and loves singing to annoying versions of Santa's Coming to Town during the holidays. I like the boy who took me in at ten o'clock in the night on Christmas Eve and just listened to what I had to say. He actually seemed interested in everything I said. It's the real Austin Moon that makes me doubt every word Dallas told me. It's the Austin that I'm slowly falling for head over heels. But if he is playing with me, I don't know how well I could handle the truth.

When I get home from school I am dumbfound when I find Austin sitting on my front porch. He has his hands on his knees and is lost in thought as he just stares at the ground. I cautiously make my way towards him. I try my hardest to mute my thoughts that are quietly uttering that Austin is using me.

But when he looks up and catches my eye, the childish smile that tugs on the corner of his lips make me feel safe. And as I stare at him right now, all I know is that I have nothing to fear. We've been through a lot, we've shared a lot of secrets that we hadn't told anyone else; it shouldn't be different now that I've heard other people's opinion about our friendship. After all, they don't know about us.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I ask him as I take a seat next to him.

He runs his hands through his hair and all I'm thinking is he's so beautiful. I can't really blame him for being a player. He's just so… handsome. It's not wonder why girls don't mind to be used by him.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear him say, "Well I haven't seen a person in 24 hours, and you should know by now that I am a very social creature. I need to socialize to stay healthy and I thought, why not go wait at the house of the most beautiful girl to simply say… 'Hi.' "

He gives me a smirk as his eyes shine bright. He really seems to be enjoying himself and all I say is, "Well if that's all you want, then, 'Hello Stranger.' "

He chuckles at the nickname that I have given him and for a moment he looks at my neighborhood before adding, "And I also was wondering if you know… if you were… you know… doing anything later night?"

I look at him quizzically but he ignores my stare. The entire time he's looking very interested at my neighbor's garage and then he stretches his arms and is going to lean back on them except he misplaces his hands or something because he accidently stumbles to catch his balance.

I can't help but naturally laugh at him as I say in between my chuckles if he's alright. He looks sheepish as he scratches the back of his neck and then nonchalantly tries to move past his slip as he quickly mumbles, "So about tonight… you free?"

I don't tell him but his cheeks are getting red. And right now I can't help but think that he is the most adorable boy I have ever met. Playing around with him, in a teasingly voice I tell him, "Well I don't know. It all depends if your offer beats the plans I already have."

He squirms a little bit in his seat and playing around with his fingers he says, "Oh well that's too bad. Because I thought since I saw you at those crazy parties near the lake that you would like to accompany me to one. But then again I don't think you could withstand the party animal that lives inside me."

I roll my eyes at him before saying, "So do you really like those kinds of parties where you met me accidently or is that not really your scene?"

He just shrugs his shoulders before simply stating that he's gone to high school parties and that it's not too much of a difference. He also mentions how he just usually goes to them because they have free beer and how sometimes he even brings extra bottles to his house so he doesn't need to buy any for himself.

I chuckle at his statement before saying, "As much as I would love to go get drunk with you tonight and wake up with a massive hangover, I think I'll skip."

I'm about to get up and go inside when all of a sudden I feel his breath on my neck as he softly whispers in my ear, "Who said we had to get drunk?"

For some reason I can't really find my words at this moment. I think it has to do with the fact that I am trying to focus on breathing before I completely forget from having him this close. When I turn to face him all I think how much of a bad move it is. He's only centimeters away from me and if one of us moved a little bit closer we would be touching noses.

For a second my breath hitches and slowly I'm whispering right back to him, "What would we do then?"

I think he's going to kiss me like how he did at the beginning when we were learning to work with one another on the project. I'm ready for him to rudely interrupt me with a kiss.

Instead he leans back and teasingly says, "Well I guess we'll never know because _Ms. Know It All_ is too cool to hang out with me."

I can see his smirk and I know that either way I was going to tell him yes before I went inside my house. I push him playfully before telling him, "Well now I have to go with you because the suspense of not knowing will kill me."

He chuckles before saying, "And we don't want that right. It would be sad to see a beautiful girl as yourself to pass away for not knowing what it would be like to go to a party with Austin."

I chuckle at his words and I say, "Yes that would be a tragedy."

But now he gets up and then helps me up. As soon as we are standing he tells me, "So I will pick you up at 6:30 sharp."

Before I can understand what's happening, he leans down and kisses my cheek and two seconds later he's at his car. I'm left dumbfound and I find myself shouting, "What should I wear?"

He turns to look at me and I feel self-conscious as he stares at me up and down. He bites his lips for a minute while I feel my cheeks blush from embarrassment. Then all he says, "Wear something that the real Ally would put on. Something like you wore at New Year's."

And with that he leaves as I wonder where the heck this boy is going to take me.


	17. Dance With Me Tonight Part 2

**_Dance With Me Tonight_**

* * *

_Part 2_

* * *

_It's not a date._

As I make my way to her house, I check for the hundredth time in the mirror that I look fine. I fix my beanie again as I wonder if I should take it off. I run my fingers through my hair as I make perfectly messy and even practice my smile.

_It's not a date._

I ignore the butterflies in my stomach and try to stop my leg from shaking as I wait for the red light to turn green. I don't even notice the tight grip on the steering wheel from overthinking too many things. I keep taking deep breathes in and out but I feel like at any second I am going to faint from not breathing correctly. I even try to count backwards to try to calm my nerves.

When I look at my reflection in the rear mirror I feel like I've overdressed. She's going to know that I spent two whole freaking hours on choosing my outfit. She's going to know that I spent thirty minutes in getting my hair the right amount of messy yet clean look that I have. She's going to see right through me as soon as I knock on her door!

_Why would it be a date?_

When I park in front of her house I look at the clock to see that it's 6:25. I'm going to get out of the car and go knock on her door when I start getting paranoid. What if knocking early makes me look desperate? What if she's not ready yet? What if she forgot?!

I keep having different thoughts rushing through my mind as I stay inside my seat, shrinking as each scenario in my head gets worse and worse. In the end I decided to wait until the clock reaches 6:30; that way I don't look too clingy.

_Nope. Not a date._

As soon as I see the clock read 6:28 I start getting out of my car but not without getting a last glimpse of myself. Except this time when I look at myself I feel underdressed! Now she's going to think that I didn't even try to impress her. She's going to feel like I just want to be friends. And then she's going to go back to Dallas and those other guys as I stay in the sidelines and watch them kiss her like I only wish I could. Or worse… she's going to friend zone me for the rest of our lives. I am going to be the best man at her wedding and watch the girl of my dreams marry another guy.

_It's just two friends who happen to be a guy and girl. That doesn't mean it has to be a date._

I can't help myself as I keep walking up and down the steps of her porch. I just can't bring myself to knock on her door. But I shouldn't be nervous right? I mean me and Ally have hanged out before… sort of… kind of… I mean we worked on the project together so that counts. And there was Christmas and New Years and… and… yea that's pretty much all the times we've hanged out. But they count for something right.

_It is NOT a date_

I take a deep breath as I get the courage to walk up on her porch and _stay_ there. My heart is skipping beats as I go over the words I am going to tell her as soon as she opens the door. My weight keeps shifting from leg to leg as I reach my hand out to her doorbell. I hesitate for a second but before I can go running down her driveway for the fiftieth time, I shut my eyes tight and press it like a madman for ten seconds.

_Yea. It's still not a date._

I feel relieved from knocking on her door. I actually feel like I can breathe now. I am catching my breath from the last twenty minutes when all of a sudden, without a warning, she's opening the door. And when she steps out she looks beautiful. She looks perfect and as I stare at her all I can think is that…

_I should have asked her out on an __official __date._

I can't stop the smiling from growing across my face. I can't stop thinking how beautiful she looks like. And as I see her slightly shy, with a hint of pink in her cheeks from a blush of seeing me, I feel like I am losing my balance all over again like a few hours earlier.

I just stand there without saying anything and for a few seconds we just stay there. We stay standing as we just look into each other eyes with matching cheeky smiles. All I know is that Ally definitely looks better when she dresses as herself.

The dress is simple yet cute. It has sleeves that hang right off her shoulder and is loose from the top to her knees. The light pink color makes her big brown eyes pop even more and the way her hair is in her loose, natural curls makes her all that more elegant.

I am still trying to understand that I will have this beautiful girl all to myself, well as much as a party will allow, when she says, "So are you just going to stand outside my porch and stare at me for the rest of the time?"

I bite my lips in embarrassment and try to hide my red cheeks from her as I scratch my neck. I let out a chuckle as I try to hide my nerves and I say, "Uh… we should get going."

We silently walk to my car and as we take each step I get worried from Ally not saying anything. I start to panic as I wonder if I did something wrong. Does my breath smell funny? Did she find it awkward that I was staring at her? Oh my god! I am so freaking stupid! I forgot to tell her that she looked good! I am officially the worst date of an unofficial date!

I keep rambling in my head to myself when Ally says, "Are you going to unlock your car so we can get in?"

She looks so cute as she keeps smiling in amusement to my reactions. I nod my head to her as I fumble with my hands to get my car keys out of car. And all I am thinking is how I am only embarrassing myself with the girl I love. I keep dropping my car keys and stumble to get my car key from my house key and other keys when Ally comes out of nowhere and gently places her hands on mine.

I freeze for a second as I stare at her hand on mine and when I look up to see her, she's still smiling the same childish grin that has my heart rate going at unhealthy speeds. I open my mouth to say something when she giggles, interrupting my thoughts, and slowly, without me noticing, she takes my keys out of my hands and unlocks the car in three seconds when it took me five minutes just to take out my keys.

She hands me back my keys without breaking her gaze from mine and softly whispers, "We should get going before the party finishes."

Then without a warning, she goes around the car to get into the passenger seat. All I know as I try to control my heart is that, _Yea it's definitely not a date._

The whole car ride there, we just listen to the radio. We don't really talk much besides small talk but it doesn't really feel awkward as we let the silence do the talking. It actually feels nice. To be so comfortable with someone that you don't need to talk.

I act like I don't notice but when I see her looking at me from the corner of my eyes, I wonder if she's checking me out. I wonder what she thinks of my outfit. Oh god, I feel so much like a guy in a chick flick right now…

My heart is jumping out of my chest as I come closer to the place where the "party" is. I try to ignore Ally's confusion from my type of parties as I try to calm myself before I make a fool of myself even more. I bet she thinks I am going to kidnap her or something… and I really don't blame her.

We're at the park. Correction we are at a park that is like an hour away when we have a park in our neighborhood that's about a ten minute walk from Ally's house. She has never been to this part of the city. In fact I wonder if she's ever been outside of the place where we live.

When I park the car I see her getting nervous as she tugs her dress slightly and when I park the car, I know it looks weird as there are only three other cars in the parking lot and there's no party in sight. You can't even hear the sound of a party from where we're at. There are no lights to even indicate that there's life around here.

We stay seated for a second when I interrupt the silence with, "So… we're here."

Ally nods her head in acknowledgement and then I am undoing my seat belt before running to the other side of the car to open her door.

She takes my hand as I help her out and she looks around in wonderment as I guess, she tries to figure out what I am up to. I know it looks weird as I am taking to a secluded place when I am supposed to take her to a party but I have no wrong intentions.

She takes another turn to get a view of the place before she says, "Austin. I know you said large crowds and beer weren't really your kind of thing unless you want to get wasted but I think you need more than two people to have a party."

She looks puzzled as she tries to figure out where the party is before I chuckle at her and reply, "Yea I know. It's a little bit more inside the park. Trust me you're going to love it."

We walk up this little path in the park as we slowly make our way to the party. With each step we take all I can remember is the last time I came here. I keep going through my memories before Ally says, "Do you hear that?"

I look at her in confusion but as we get closer, I hear the music of the dance get slight louder. Right now it just seems to hush out the promises that night could keep. The promises of entertainment, laughter, smiles… I give her a smirk as my eyes tell her I told her so and our pace get quicker as we follow the sound of the beat.

When we finally reach the destination, there are people everywhere. There are people on the dance floor. There are couples, friends, family, anyone who loves to have fun; the age doesn't matter. Some are resting at tables with drinks and a light snack as others are going off on midnight walks. The lack of light makes it bearable to see where you're walking but not too bright enough that it steals the beauty of the stars. There's a live band playing and all I can think is that it finally feels like I am home. Ally looks at the scene in awe and then next thing I know, she's tugging on my hand as she drags me down to the party I promised.

Automatically Ally takes a seat in the table. She drinks a berry smoothie as I stick with my coke. We keep doing small talk and after a while we go back to our game of truths.

"So Ally… what would it take for you to dance with me?"

She rolls her eyes at more for the hundredth time. Ally maybe sweet but she can be sassy. I think from now on I'll be able to hear when she's rolling her eyes at me. She looks at the crowd that's dancing for a minute before returning her gaze at me to say, "Sorry to crush your dreams stranger but I don't dance."

She's smirking at me as she sees my face in shock. All I am thinking is that the girl doesn't "dance" but she didn't think twice when we were getting personal and intimate after the singing competition we had at one of her parties. My mouth is still wide open and after getting over the fact that she just gave me that answer I tell her, "What do you mean you don't dance? We danced at one of your parties! Heck we were grinding on each other for sake!"

I try to suppress the chuckle from seeing her blush from my reminder of that night when she says, "Yea well you told me you wanted the real Ally. And the real Ally doesn't dance. Simple as that."

She crosses her arms and I am uttering mid words as I keep repeating the word but. I try to think of an exception but she clearly says, "No but's. Ally Dawson doesn't dance."

I want to keep talking about the reasons why she doesn't dance when she changes the conversation as she asks me her question. After a while, our game gets interesting as we try to find embarrassing stories of the other. We keep talking and any though of dancing goes out my mind as I focus on getting juicer gossip out of her.

Ally and I are about to call it a wrap from out night partying out together when I hear the beat of my favorite song playing… Dance with Me Tonight by Olly Murs.

Right away a smile forms on my face and I am pleading Ally to dance with me.

"Ally just this one song. I promise I won't ask you to dance after this one. Pretty, pretty please! For the sake of my syrup on top of my pancakes!"

I keep begging her and all she's doing is crossing her arms and telling me no. I am desperate when I hear the tune indicating that the singer is about to start the song. And that's when I get out of my seat and stand right in front of her.

"Hey my name is Austin nice to meet you can I tell you baby. Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies."

I don't think how cheesy I look ass I get on my knees to sing as I grab her hand, "But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah."

She's blushing and right away takes her hand out of mine. She crosses her legs in an attempt to keep me as far away from possible but from her smile I can tell she loves it. I act like the fact that she scooted away from me breaks my heart when I take a seat next to her. I put my arm around her as I say, "I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute, on the floor up and close getting lost in it."

Before the next line she's already scooting down the next seat as I sing loud enough for her to hear, "I won't give up without a fight."

I get up from my seat and start my own dance moves as I sing the chorus with the band. By now people are looking at me but I don't care. All I know is that I need one dance from her. One dance and that'll be enough. That'll give me enough hope that someday she might like me the way I like her.

Ally's blushing furiously by the time the chorus is done. I don't know if she wants to dance or not; because her words are telling me to stop attracting attention. But her eyes are telling me to get closer. I sing the next verse to her and before I can stop her, she's getting out of her seat and is walking away when I grab her wrist and turn her around to face me.

"I feel the music moving through your body; Looking at you I can tell you want me. Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah."

I try to get her to dance as I grab her hands and guide her to move her body but she manages to get out of my grip. She continues walking back to the table when I stop her by getting in the front. And we spend the next verse with Ally trying to get around me but failing.

I am singing on top of my lungs and people have formed some sort of stage around us. I guess my devilish looks and angelic voice can make people stop and stare. But I only have eyes for her. As I see each blush, each sparkle in her eye because of me… it only makes my heart and mind go wild.

Ally's no linger running away from me and as the chorus comes again, I pull her close to me and softly whisper in her ear, for just her to hear, "Dance with me…"

I don't feel her move away from me and I take this chance to get her to dance. Slowly I start swaying our bodies to the beat and I feel her relax from being tense of our movements. I gently place her hands on my neck and I put mine on her waist. Some people are dancing crazy fast. Others are dancing in random movements while others just jump up and down in place. But all I can focus is on the way her breath is on my neck; the way I wonder if she can feel my heart beat. All I can think of is the fact that the girl I have is right in my arms is the one I only care about. And right now everything seems perfect.

We keep moving to our slow sway an when the song finishes, I huskily utter in her ears, "I just want you to dance with me tonight."

I don't know how much time passes. I don't know what time it is. I only realize that all the people are gone when the band says, "Ok folks, that's a wrap." And next thing I know, we are walking back to my car, hand in hand, as Ally rests her head on my shoulder.

The entire car ride home we keep our hands together and when it comes time to drop her off at her house, I walk her up to her porch and in a shy voice say, "Will you dance with me tonight?"

She gives me a sheepish smile and only nods her head as I reach out for her. We are slowly swaying to the soft hum I'm doing when out of the blue I say, "You know you're the first girl I've ever taken there."

She doesn't say anything. But I don't need her to talk to let me know she's listening. I keep guiding us in a circle as I continue saying, "My mom met my dad there. And when I was a little kid we used to go there as a family. And I would always stay sitting on the table as I wondered what was so fun about dancing. I would just enjoy drinking the smoothies and watch my parents dance the night away."

We keep dancing for a couple of seconds when Ally pulls away and says, "Well I am honored."

We just stare into each other's eyes for minutes and then she says, "I should go inside."

And I stay dumbfound as I say, "Yea. You should probably go inside."

We stay in place and then we are both saying goodnight as I give a kiss on the cheek to Ally and walk down the steps to get to my car. I am half way down her driveway when she says, "Austin!"

I turn around and find her looking at me. Her dress is still on with the exception of her heels. I look at her with a love found smile and say, "Yea Ally?"

"What do I mean to you? I mean what does all of us mean to you? What does tonight mean to you?"

I look at her confused. I stare at her good before saying, "Well I think it's two friends who are getting to know each other. I think it's a beautiful girl giving a chance to the most undeserving person. I think it all means that a guy is falling for his best friend."

I keep staring at her and as I see her smile form I feel my heart skipping beats all over again. And I can't control even more when she says, "I think it's about a girl falling for her best friend." And then she's gone inside her house.

But all the way back home. All I can think is that after tonight. I am definitely not stuck in the friend zone. Thanks to God!

* * *

**It's twelve in the morning. So not going to say much, but review your favorite part? Please? Have sweet dreams, have an awesome day, love you lots and don't forget to smile.**


	18. F-f-feelings

**_CH. 18: F-f-feelings_**

* * *

**"I guess I'll just leave then!"**

"Fine!"

**"Fine!"**

"Just fucking leave already!"

I have no clue how the hell we got into this argument. We haven't fought like this since she stopped screwing around my head with her bipolar emotions. We always came to an agreement before we let things get out of hand. I would have thought this time it would have gone smooth. No storm, no fight, something that would be perfect; just how it always is when I spend time with Ally. But it's far from that. We're on our stupid first date as something more than friends…

And it didn't even fucking last for more than five minutes. Just enough time to let me knock on her door, kiss her on the cheek, walk inside as I waited for her, to only leave a minute later pissed off.

I am fucking tired of playing this little charade. I am beyond pissed. As I run my hand through my hair, biting my lips from stopping any other rude comments to leave my mouth I know that I have tried everything. And to be honest, I am overall just… What's the word I'm looking for… oh yea, FUCKING OVER IT!

I hate Ally. Sometimes she can really push my patience level past the limit. I never know what to expect from her. And honestly, I am getting tired of untangling the truths from lies. I never know if she ever means anything she tells me. I am constantly trying to figure out if she even trusts me. And just when I think I've got her figured out… just when the puzzle is starting to get solved, she changes the entire game. She fucking makes me start from scratch.

As I am storming off to my house, her words still echo in my words. I still can't believe she told me that. Her words hurt me more than the time that she accused me of being a hillbilly. More than the time when she told me she didn't want to be my friend. This time it's ten times worse than the time that we hooked up at one of her hang out places to just see her with Dallas the next day.

Her words are still screaming at me in my head. I can see her eyes guarded and staring at me as if I am her enemy. The look of distrust, as if I am going to break her the second I get a chance, is printed in my mind.

I think that's what hurts the most. The fact that after showing her how much I care for her, she still thinks I see all of this as a game. As if I would actually treat her as the other girls I've slept with.

If Dez was on talking terms with me, he would tell me it's Karma. It's fucking stupid karma for all the times I would led girls on to just tell them they were just a one night stand. But at least I had the decency to tell them before I slept with them. I would tell them and if they weren't thinking straight well, that's not my problem. Except this time, karma's crueler.

She led me on. She fucking led me on knowing that at the end of the day, I would just be another fucking stupid boy she would mess around with. She never stopped to think about everything I did for her. She didn't care about the trust I gave her nor the small details to make her feel better. She never saw Christmas Eve or New Year's anything else than a chance to screw with my damn mind.

The hardest part is that I am going to be replaying this fight for the rest of the week. I am going to have her voice echo in my mind as her words of hatred are stuck on replay; like a song that the radio overplays.

And the worst part is that I can't erase her from my memories. I can't forget the taste of her lips. The scariest thing though, is that I don't think I'll ever feel like this again. I don't think my heart will beat again if I don't get to have her in some way. Even if it goes back to the way things were before; where I was making her life miserable with crude jokes and Ally threating me to hurt me. I've reached that point where I need her more than the air I breathe… and I don't know how to go back to being the superficial bastard I was with her before I kissed her.

I have clue how things between us just escalated so quickly. One second we were talking like civilized people and the next, all hell went loose.

I was complimenting her. I told her the dress she had on made me breathless. Don't girls live for that kind of shit? Apparently Ally doesn't. I guess she wanted me to tell her that I wanted her to dress up like the slut she goes as when she goes to her crazy parties. But that's not the point.

The point is that I simply said, _"I can't believe I'm finally going on a date with most beautiful girl in the world," _and she fucking _laughed._

And she didn't laugh all shy and her cheeks didn't blush. No. She was laughing at my fucking face. Her laugh was cynical. She was cold. And when I asked her why she was laughing, she just had to do it.

When she caught her breath, she simply told me, _"The fact that you think this is a date."_

I let out a grunt in frustration as I stop myself from doing something stupid. I let out a dry chuckle as I already know I'm going to do something stupid. I think I'm going to go to a party, get drunk, bring an unknown girl home, do her, and then tell her thanks for the night but that she has to leave when she wakes up.

Sounds harsh I know. But right now I need to stop think. I need to stop feeling. And I already know that when I get intoxicated later, Ally is still going to be the only thing on my mind. The only thing that will make it better is the fact that I'll be numb to my emotions.

_"Why do you find the fact that this is a date funny?"_

My voice wasn't harsh. I wasn't even angry or mad. I was just trying to figure her out. I was just being the stupid, naïve boy that fell over heels for the devil. She looks like an angel. Trust me, I would know. But she's really the devil in disguise. The answer she gave me to my question only proves it.

_"It's funny because I don't do dates. I only do hook ups."_

I can still see her teasing glare at me, challenging me to ask her another question, waiting to see how much more of a fool I could make myself be, in front of her.

I did the only thing I could after hearing her response. I laughed. I laughed a really sarcastic laugh before saying,_ "Well I asked you out on a date."_

She raised her brows at me. And in the most fucking innocent voice she said, _"I thought you would have known by now that nothing more is going to happen between us besides hooking up."_

She just had to do. She just fucking had to do it. The only I want her to answer me is, if she only saw me as a hook up, why the hell get my hopes up!? Is she fucking trying to kill me?

If she would have stopped there, maybe we could have fixed things. Maybe things would have turned out different. But she didn't.

As I see my car come into view, it takes everything me to not do something stupid. It takes everything in me to not damage my own car from my rage. I have no clue how mad I am as I get small rocks in my hands and throw it at the road. I have no clue because the entire time I am trying to mute her fucking voice that seems to only get louder with each ticking second.

Her voice is screaming in my head with the words of, _"Besides, we both know you can't take a girl serious. I am just a game of fun. And I am having fun playing this game of innocent flirting. But let's face it. I want a boyfriend whom I can trust. A guy who I know will treat me right. Not a guy who has a reputation of being a player. You're a great guy Austin. You're just not my type."_

I see everything in a color of burning red and white. I think I'm going blind from my rage. I haven't felt this upset in a long time. I haven't had the thirst for beer in the longest time. And this argument will be the end of me.

_"I'm not your type!?"_ My voice was loud by then; no longer taking anything into consideration. _"I fucking asked you on a date, and you tell me I'm not your type. If I don't mean anything to you… why the hell accept my offer!?"_

I was on her face by then. But she didn't even flinch. I can still see her eyes staring at me cold. It's as if she was defending myself from me. It's as if I really was a fucking stranger to her. As if that night when I told her my secrets, didn't mean anything to her.

_"Because you never seemed to have a problem with the thought of hooking up with me! You're attracted to me, I'm attracted to you. Why not hook up, release the tension that we feel when we're together and then forget that it ever happened!" _

I still flinch when I remember her shouting these words at me. She was in my face. Looking me dead in the eye. I lost then and there. I realized that I never had her figured out at that moment. She let me think I did but she was only pretending. And then I was shouting at her face, _"I guess I'll just leave then!"_

And she didn't have to think twice to kick me out. She agreed to it. She has no heart. Every adult thinks I'm heartless when it comes to girl. They think that I'm going to leave alone if I ever get one pregnant. But I have a heart. I just don't choose to show everyone because I know that people don't really care. They never care. Just as Ally only saw me as a game to play around with, they don't care. She got bored. And she used me as a way to entertain herself.

I'm not thinking straight when I get into my car. I already know where the party is at. I never need an invitation. I'm the king of the school. I give them a favor by showing up.

When I show up the party's at full swing. Heck, people are drunk. They are so fucking drunk that they don't even notice when I come in. And the first thing I do is get a beer. I get a beer, two, three… I got a beer until I lost count.

And by the time I am almost done with my beer that is in my hand, I search for a girl. I search for one who won't give a fuck next morning when I kick her out. But you want to know what is so annoying. That I can't take any of them home because Ally is at the back of my mind. And I know none of them will be able to please me the way she can. None of them can compare to them. So I do the only thing that comes to mind. I grab beers; I grab more for later when I start to think straight.

But you know what makes this all better. What makes night even better is that when I pull into my drive way, Ally's there. Ally's fucking there… waiting for me... on my front porch.

I get out of my car. And I feel hurt. I feel hurt. But I know that even my pride isn't enough to tell her no. If she asks me for anything right now, I'll give in. Because I am just that hooked. It's like she's a drug to me. And now that I've gotten a taste, I can't stop.

When I walk up to my door, I try to walk straight. I try my hardest. And when Ally looks at me, that hint of disappointment and worry in her eyes make me feel guilty for getting drunk. But when I remember the reason why I had to get drunk, anger replaces any feelings I had a few seconds ago.

I don't even acknowledge her. I only tell her to leave my property before trying to shut the door on her. But she's good at not stopping. She never knows when to stop. Because she holds the door with her hand and next thing I know, she's inside my house and the door is slamming shut right behind her.

"Austin."

Her voice sounds firm. She wants my attention. Too bad I am only in the mood to drink. I ignore her but her voice gets louder and persistent. It only makes me more pissed off when I shout out, "I guess I'm starting to hallucinate from all the drinking I've been doing."

I continue my smartass replies as she tries everything to get my attention. I am leaving to go upstairs, when she finally shouts so loud that I think my neighbors woke up.

"I'm sorry alight!?"

I glare at her when I turn around to face her. I give her the same cold eyes she gave me.

"I'm sorry Austin; I didn't mean a word I said."

Does she really think I'm going to forgive her this easy?

"Then why the hell did you say it!?"

My voice is soft. It's barely louder than a whisper, but the frustration behind it, the wall my voice has set up, makes her cringe.

She looks cornered. She looks frustrated. She looks like she's stuck between wanting to run and hide and telling me straight out.

I get annoyed as I ask the same question again, "Why Ally!? Why tell me those things then!?"

I keep cornering her. And then she explodes. She's waving her arms around, her voice is the loudest I've ever heard her, there's pure frustration as she yells her reply.

"Because of you! You just have to make things complicated! You had to fucking get close to me! You fucking couldn't leave me alone when I told you to!? I never asked for you Austin! YOU forced yourself into my life and I was too stupid to let you in. Now I can't stop myself. Now I'm trapped with this horrible need to depend on you. You fucking make me vulnerable. You fucking make me weak. You leave me wide open to get hurt."

She's out of breath when she takes a pause of her speech. And her fury is still shown when she continues.

"DO know how hard it is for me to trust? DO you have any fucking clue how much of me you have in your hands!? You've left me no choice but come back her and beg for your forgiveness. I can't fucking function without you. And I hate that feeling. I hate feeling that I can't breathe when I'm not with you. I hate the fact that I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

She continues on telling me her hate for me. She continues speaking. But all I can hear are her words saying she fucking loves me. She's having a meltdown in front of me because she fucking needs me as much as I need her. She isn't functioning right because I have her heart in my hands and she hates that fact because it's true.

And right now I don't have a damn clue what we are doing. I don't know if we are right or wrong. I don't know if this girl is going to be my destruction or saving grace. I don't know if she's lying to me again. But all I know is that she told me she loved me. She told me those simple words that now have my heart skipping beat.

I don't think twice about my next actions. She's walking back and forth, wrapped up in her own world.

"Ally shut up."

She looks at me questioning. Her guard is up. But all I know is that I'm not thinking straight. As I push her up against the wall and kiss her, I'm not thinking straight. Her kiss make me drunk. Not like the beers I had at the party.

I give her the kiss I've been dying to give her for the longest time. I kiss her roughly. I show my frustration in that kiss, and so does she. And I can only smirk against her lips as I feel her responding… as I feel her arms wrap around my neck and her hands in my hair.


End file.
